There you are
by writingnsecret
Summary: When Bella returns from her book tour to find her husband with another woman she suppresses the urge to run him over with a charter bus long enough to get her life back together.The newly single mom wont be staying that way for long if her brothers new partner Officer Edward Cullen has anything to say about it. Can he keep her? *Same characters/diff small town.Adapted to Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever heard the expression _thrown for a loop_? I never really thought about it until recently. It means to take someone by surprise, especially in a negative way. Three days ago I was thrown for the mother of all loops and let me tell you my head and stomach have yet to cease spinning. I'm still waiting for the shrieking sound of my alarm to startle me out of this nightmare...God I hope it comes soon.

"Weeeee...mommy...weeeee!" I'm pulled from my thoughts and take a quick glance into the rear view mirror. In the backseat dressed in an outfit she handpicked herself this morning is my whole world. Her beautiful hazel eyes lit up with excitement and a smile so big I think the apples of her little cheeks may burst from her face. Makenna, loves her goldfish snacks, her teddy bear Graham and this particular part of the drive to grandmas house that is nothing but rolling hills and winding bends that all lead up to highlands lake. Highlands is a secluded place high above the small town of Lawrenceburg Indiana, it also happens to be the place I grew up. Its a community of well-to-do families complete with its HOA, pool, tennis courts, three lakes, a beach, golf course and even a restaurant located on the top level of the communities clubhouse. Next door to the clubhouse is _Highlands _newest addition, a two story gym complete with all the latest work out equipment. Don't ask me what kind because I honestly only know about it because I had to drive through the construction to get to my moms house.

My mom has always loved highlands. She married my father twenty six years ago and there was no other place she wanted to live. When my father found out about the golf course that covered the east end of the community he was just as sold as my mother. As if highlands wasn't great enough there was even a bank, convenient store and family doctor located in a tiny strip mall at the bottom of the hill across from _highlands lake _entrance. My mother was right it was the perfect place to raise her family.

It wasn't a surprise when my parents filed for divorce that my mother refused to leave. What did surprise us was that after the ink was dry on her divorce papers she sold the four bedroom two and a half bath log cabin that was my childhood home and bought a condo on the outskirts of _highlands _near the golf course on the opposite side of the lake. Mom thought us kids would be mad about her selling the house but we understood. Twenty four years of good memories in that house were tainted when my father decided to start sleeping with the manager at the afore mentioned bank.

I'm now sitting at the light in front of the highlands entrance. Looking out the passenger side window to my right, I see the bank. Even now with all that's going on I cant help but smile when I think about the last time I ever set foot in there about two and a half years ago.

(_flashback)_

_I look over at my mom in the drivers seat as she puts the car in park. Her hands are shaking as she reaches up and turns the key in the ignition. _

_"Mom we don't have to do this, I'm sure there is a form or something you can fill out online." Before I can even finish that thought completely my mom is giving me the look. I mean THE look, the "it would be best if you shut your mouth now look"...so I do. Even at twenty two years old that look is still enough to stop me in my tracks. _

_I watch as she breathes in her nose and out her mouth trying to calm her nerves. The next thing i know we are out of the car and across the parking lot and I'm opening the door, stepping in behind my mother. The bell above the door dings announcing our arrival, as if someone entering the one room bank would go amiss. To the left is the typical long marble counter separated into three different teller stations and beyond that is the window where the drive thru customers are serviced. We were hoping that by scheduling moms appointment during the lunch hour that there would be fewer witnesses to the awkwardness that was surely to occur. We weren't that lucky every teller station is occupied...of course. To my left and over the dividing wall, that creates the make-shift managers office, I see Betty Lewis, aka "the tramp" as I call her, sitting at her desk. As if she can feel the disdain I have for her she looks up and holds my glance for a second before she returns her attention to the phone she has held up to her ear. _

_"Can I help you?" I hear one of the tellers behind me ask. I open my mouth to announce the reason for why my mother and I are here but my mother beats me to it. _

_"Sure you can tell that home wrecking whore over there, that Mrs. Swan is here for her 12:30 appointment." all the while pointing to "the tramp" who is currently hanging up the phone._

_Go mom!_

_I watch the color drain from the tellers face whose name badge says is Kelly. She stutters an incoherent response of "uh's and ums" and it takes everything I have not to laugh. It becomes easier to hold in a laugh when I hear a husky voice that can only come from smoking 2 packs of cigarettes a day for years speaks up._

_"Its okay Kelly, go back to what you were doing. Mrs. Swan, Isabella if you could follow me I have everything ready for you." My mother and I follow her around the dividing wall and take our seats on the opposite side of the large desk , across from "the tramp" . She passes my mother the stack of papers that are in front of her. "If you can just sign on the dotted line underneath your husbands signature on these three forms Mrs. Swan we can proceed with closing your accounts with us."_

_OH Shit, I wonder if my mom caught the slip._

_My mother looks up from the papers long enough to grab the pen and begins to sign her name on the dotted lines that are highlighted. She lays the pen down when she finishes and looks up at the woman with a look I can only describe as murderous before speaking, "Its quite humorous how you have finally recognized him as my husband seeing as how my divorce was finalized today."_

_YEP she caught it. _

_"The tramp" clears her throat and looks up at my mom with a guilty almost apologetic look, I want to smack it right off her. Mom doesn't give her the chance to say anything though._

_"Don't bother trying to say a damn thing. I know you have a problem keeping that mouth shut and away from married men but there is nothing you can say. Have a great life and tell that ex husband of mine to get his shit out of MY garage. The movers are coming next weekend so the new owners can move in by the end of the month. Anything that he doesn't come get by tomorrow night will be out on the curb ready for the garbage man the next morning! Have a fantastic day!" She stands up abruptly having said what she needed to say and I follow grabbing a sucker out of the glass bowl in front of Kelly's teller on the way out._

_"God that felt good! What are you looking at me like that for Bells?" We're back in the car and I can't stop staring at my mother in shock and awe. All of sudden we both start busting out laughing until we're in tears._

_After a few minutes and we're a little more put together she pulls out of the bank and up the hill towards the house so we can finish packing.… I've never been more proud of my mom._

_(end flashback)_

The light turns green and I turn left into the community passing the guard shack and waving to Tony. He's been working here for as long as I can remember. He pulled me over once when I was 17 because I was breaking the 25 mph speed limit in the community. Seriously 25 mph I still think its crazy, cars get passed by kids on their bikes in this place but sure enough that wasn't a good enough explanation for Tony. _Trust me…I tried it._ With that little misunderstanding behind us he always has a big smile and a wave for me when I drive by, never breaking 25mph, lesson learned. Pulling up to the stop sign at the bottom of the forked hill, even after two and half years I still have to remind myself to go to the left. The right leads to the log cabin. Some habits are hard to break.

A few minutes later I'm pulling into my moms driveway in front of the 2 car garage, like I do every Monday morning. I honk the horn to signal my arrival and before I can get out the door of my SUV I see my mom coming out the front door. Its early so she is still In her night clothes. She's got her sandy blond hair up in a messy ponytail, her bright green eyes look troubled but she's hiding it well behind the big smile on her face. Even at 48 she is still one of the most beautiful women I know.

"Bella Marie, how many times do I have to tell you to quit honking the horn when you get here I have neighbors."

"About as many times as I have to tell you that your granddaughter requires a lot of things when we go places and I only have two arms!" She laughs and I cant help but to follow suit.

"Yea yea where's my baby?" Kenna, she's only Makenna when she's in trouble...which lets face it is almost never, looks up at me as I open the door to the backseat flailing her little arms at me telling me in her sweet little voice to get her out of her seat and into the waiting arms of her grandma.

"Out mommy out out, gam-ma gam-ma"

"Okay little one be patient" I lift her out of the contraption that is her car seat and pass her over to my mom. As they walk off engrossed in their own little world I retrieve her diaper bag from the floorboard and my purse from the front passenger seat. There are goldfish all over my backseat that must have fallen out of her snack cup. I throw them out into the yard behind me, and get her sippy cup that she must have discarded onto the seat next to her at some point on the drive over.

I close the front door behind me and continue down the hall placing the contents of my arms on the bench in the foyer. I close the bathroom door on my left side before I get to the kitchen. My daughter may only be two years old but she is quick and she is sneaky. Last Monday my mothers flip flops were found in the toilet.

I walk out into the open floor plan that is my mothers home. To my right is the kitchen with beautiful oak cabinets all black appliances and apples everywhere. Mom loves her apples. There is an apple clock on the wall, apple oven mitts hanging on the pegs above the stove, apple hand towels neatly folded on the handle of the stove. Apple magnets on the fridge, four red canisters sitting next to the coffee pot with intricate apple designs all around the top edge and so on ,you get it, lots of apples. The kitchen has a breakfast bar counter top that is open to the living room. There are four high back bar stools with plush red cushions lining the outer edge of the island. She couldn't find cushions designed in apples because as sure as dogs bark, if she did they'd be in this kitchen_._ There is a small dining table just on the other side of the breakfast bar between it and the living room but it is almost never used we usually just eat around the island, the bar stools are actually really comfy. There is a hallway to my left that leads to my sisters room, my moms master bedroom with an en suite bathroom, and the laundry room. In front of me I see the large brown micro suede sectional that I love. My mothers living room is elegant yet understated. The walls are a beautiful cream and it brings out the dark wood of the coffee tables and the different shades of brick around the fireplace that the large flat screen TV is mounted above.. There are pictures all over the house of us kids hallmarking pretty much everything from the major events down to the little moments. I still laugh every time I see the picture of my siblings and I around the Christmas tree in the log cabin. Emmett and I are laughing at Alice who is bending down with her head tilted up into the fireplace looking for Santa Clause. No matter what time of year that picture is always hanging up around the fireplace first in the old home and here as well.

"Bella can you start the coffee I didn't have time before you got here?" _Thank God_. My mother and I have different ideas as to what constitutes a good cup of coffee. If you can even call what my mom makes come out of that machine, coffee…which I don't think you can. One cup of my moms coffee, if you can make it through it, could keep you up for days. She makes it so strong that no matter how much of my beloved hazelnut creamer I put in it, I still cant get it close to drinkable. The woman can cook better than anyone on the planet but somehow she just can not get the measurements right for a pot of coffee.

"Sure thing mom." I head to the coffee maker and fill it with the water and put the new filter in with the "proper" amount of coffee and turn it on. I glance over at my mom who has her back to me leaning up against the breakfast bar. Stepping closer with a quick peek over her shoulder and I see why. Mom is standing behind Kenna who is sitting on the counter top with her whole arm down inside the apple cookie jar that's in the center of the table. " Really mom its 9:30 in the morning, I don't think she needs to be eating a cookie this early, she had breakfast before we left Emmett's.

"I don't see what the big deal is you know she's going to have this cookie in her belly at some point today what's wrong with now?"

"You would never let me eat cookies for breakfast?" I know what's coming next before the words even leave her mouth.

"Grand kids are different." And there it is. I accept defeat. She loves Kenna and loves to spoil her. It's her right and I wouldn't change her relationship with my daughter for anything. She dotes on her to everyone she knows and even new people she meets. The sun rises and falls with her grand-baby and Kenna, God love her, she just soaks it all up. She knows her place with grandma which is why she tried to shoot out of her car seat faster than lightning when we pulled up.

When the coffee's done and I finally get mom to agree that two cookies before lunch is enough we head out to the back porch. The patio furniture was a gift from me after the divorce when she moved in here, and it has been put to good use. I love it out here. Its nothing special just a regular backyard not too big not too small one that she shares with the woman who lives in the condo next to her, but its just so peaceful back here. Feeling the suns rays soaking into my pores and the gentle breeze in the air brings my worried heart and mind such solace. I close my eyes take a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning air and as I exhale I imagine all the toxic feelings and mind numbing thoughts that pollute my well being at the moment leaving my body putting me back together. _Back to normal. _I sit down and for a split second I feel the weight on my chest let up and actually feel like I can breathe a real breath again. Mom puts Kenna down and she runs straight to her princess castle that she has set up for her in the backyard…like I said grandma spoils her.

"So are you ready to talk about it?" And the weight comes crashing back down on my chest and I feel like I'm being pulverized into millions of little pieces again. I was wondering when she was going to stop acting like this was just another Monday and acknowledge the giant elephant in the room. I bring the coffee mug in my hands up to my lips, the smell of hazelnut making my mouth water, and take a sip needing a moment to gather my thoughts. Am I ready to talk about it? No. I can't get my mind to clear long enough to really form a coherent thought. How can I tell my mom that every time I close my eyes longer than it takes to blink I'm seared with the image of him with…_STOP!_

"I cant go there right now mom," With a pointed look I tilt my head in my daughters direction. " I cant break down in front of her." The last part I barely get out through the choking sobs that are threatening to rack through my body.

I lean forward with my elbows on the table and my head in my hands closing my eyes, trying to pull myself together. Immediately I'm assaulted with the image of my husband sitting on the couch in his office with his hands roaming all over the tight body of some fiery redhead as she plunges herself repeatedly down on his cock. My cock. Well not anymore that tramp can have it, and him. I can still feel the crushing blow.

Just thinking about it brings me right back. I was instantly paralyzed all feeling had left my body and the weight of the world came crashing down, cementing me where I stood. I can still hear their pants and moans as if I were still back in that office. I can hear her getting louder and louder as she nears her release. I cant look away, I cant move. I may have been standing there frozen but really I was a million pieces scattered all over the floor. Their labored breaths and moans turn into cries of pain and it wasn't until my husbands eyes snapped open and his piercing blue eyes met mine that I was able to move and realized that the cries of pain were my own.

That was three days ago. Last Friday August 3rd was officially the worst day of my life. I ran out of his office building and to my car and the next thing I know my brother is rocking me on his couch with my face buried in his chest soaking his shirt with my tears. I don't know if I was screaming, crying, or a combination of both all I know is I felt like I was dying. My heart felt as if it had literally imploded and I was left with nothing but a huge gaping hole that the rest of my body was still relying on to function. My words weren't coming out, my brain wasn't forming any type of logical command, my body wasn't responding and the only ability I had left was to cry. At some point I heard his voice on the phone asking mom to keep Kenna for the night. My baby, my beautiful Makenna. How could he do this to us, to me, to our baby girl. With that another blood churning wail had erupted out of my body.

The next morning found me sleepless, every time I would drift off to sleep the same nightmare welcomed me always right where I left off the last time. I couldn't escape it, that scene was burned not only into my eyes but down to the innermost layer of my subconscious. I was numb. That is until I had to tell Emmett what happened. He was murderous, there is no doubt that had I let him leave his house he would have killed my husband. The only way I was able to keep him from doing so was by reminding him that Mike was still Kenna's father. Which at first wasn't even enough to stop him, he responded saying that she would always have her uncle, she didn't need Mike.

Mom called that afternoon and I asked her to keep Kenna for one more night. I couldn't see her yet. Her world was about to be flipped inside out, I had to pull myself together, I had to be strong for her. At the moment I couldn't even hear her name without breaking down all over again. My baby girl…I was plagued with the same question as before. How could he do this to her?

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," I felt my moms gentle touch wipe the wetness from my eyes. I didn't even know I was crying. "You're right baby we'll talk about this later." I hurried to get myself together before my daughter noticed. After completely drying my eyes, taking a few deep breaths and drinking half of my steaming cup of coffee I felt a little more in control.

I look up and see Kenna running little laps around her castle. She looks so carefree and happy just giggling away as the gentle breeze causes her beautiful golden brown hair to sway in the wind her little curls bouncing against the nape of her neck. I just pray that Mike and I can work something out to where this won't break her little spirit. My daughter has such a compassionate heart even at her young age she somehow knows just what to do to make you smile. No matter what mood you're in she can put a smile on your face and brighten your whole day and no matter how shattered my heart was I would be damned if I let it affect our daughter. Problem is at the moment I cant even think about him without breaking down so I don't know how I am going to be able to see him in person.

My phone starts to ring and vibrate off the patio table in front of me. Without even looking at the screen I reach out, silence it and continue to drink my coffee. My moms gaze feels like its burning a hole through my forehead but there is nothing to say. I don't need to look at the screen to know who is calling. Mike has been blowing up my phone every half hour since I ran out his office last week. I have yet to answer. I know I have to soon seeing as how he hasn't seen Kenna since Friday. I'll answer the next time he calls, by that time Alice should be here to pick up Kenna. She's taking her to the zoo today, I'm surprised she wasn't here already. She technically lives here but she usually stays with her boyfriend Riley who lives on campus. They are both students at the University of Cincinnati. She knows what is going on and I'm thankful she offered to take her to the zoo today, because I can't put off talking to Mike any longer and I don't want Kenna to be anywhere in the near vicinity when that happens.

I hear the side gate open and close a few seconds later my sister comes around the back of the house. Where as Emmett and I got our fathers brown eyes, Alice has my mothers beautiful green ones. We all have my dads dark brown hair, Alice's though is almost black and she keeps it chopped super short but somehow it looks so stinking cute on her. My hair runs half way down my back and is so thick I am constantly getting it thinned out. Emmett is huge like bodyguard "don't fuck with me" huge. Muscles everywhere possible and not an ounce of fat on his skyscraper height body. Alice is the baby of the family and I can barely passes the height restrictions for amusement park rides. _Not really but seriously she's short. _There's a reason her nickname is Pix. _Short for Pixie for those of you that are clueless. _Alice has the narrow face of my father where I have the heart shaped face of my mother, and Emmett was blessed with a chiseled mixture of the two.

" Aunt Ally…Aunt Ally," Laps around the castle now forgotten Kenna is moving her little legs as fast as they can go towards her Aunt Alice. She runs straight into my sisters legs with her little arms reaching towards the sky. "Up Aunt Ally up!"

"There's my little princess, you ready for the zoo Kenz?" Alice asks. Kenna's ears perk at the mention of the zoo.

"We go see Raffs raffs yay!" her sweet little voice chants.

"That's right princess we're going to go see the Giraffes." My baby girl loves the Giraffes they are her favorite with the penguins running a close second. Alice puts Kenna down and the second her feet touch the grass she's running back to her castle. Alice heads for the patio where mom and I are still sitting drinking our coffee. Alice is the baby of the family. I'm the oldest at 25, Emmett is the middle child at 23 (almost 24), and Alice is the baby at 21. Not only are we all close in age we are the best of friends. Don't get me wrong growing up we would fight and bicker like all siblings do but we've always been there for each other through thick and thin. This happens to be one of those thick times.

I stand up to hug my sister. She wraps her arms around my waist and I wrap mine around her shoulders squeezing her close. She's my sidekick, and a hug from her is exactly what I need. We release each other and she looks into my eyes and I'm scared at what she might see so I look away and return to the comfy patio chair pulling my legs to my chest resting my chin on my knees. I don't want to see her pity, I know I'm a wreck. The wall I have up to keep me from breaking in front of my daughter may be good enough for my two year old but my eyes give me away displaying the heartbreaking pain that lies beneath. Mike used to say he could get lost in them. He said they were the most beautiful and unique color of brown he had ever seen with specks of gold sparkling throughout. My eyes have always given me away. I've never had a reason to hide them before. Up until recently that is, now I cant even look in the mirror, too afraid of what I will see. I feel the pain, I don't need to see it too.

"Hey momma, good morning." Alice says leaning down to kiss moms cheek.

"Morning Baby, do you want some coffee for the road?" Mom asks already knowing the answer she just likes to see the face my sisters makes every time she asks.

Never one to disappoint Alice scrunches up her petite nose and flinches back like someone said something offensive. "I don't know how you guys drink that crap. No thanks mom I got my dew in the car." I swear my sister single handedly keeps Pepsi in business. "Is the princess ready to go Bells?"

"Yea let me go grab her bag." I say getting up to go inside and get her diaper bag. "Why don't you guys meet me out front I have to get her stroller out of my car."

"Kay say bye to grandma princess." My sister calls out to my daughter just before I close the sliding glass door and head to the bench where I left Kenna's diaper bag. I make sure that her snack cup full of gold fish are in there and her sippy cup, before heading out the front door. Alice and Kenna are already waiting for me outside her white Honda civic. My parents bought it for her when she went to college three years ago and it still looks brand new. She pops open the trunk of her car as I do the same. She lifts her spare car seat from her trunk and I deposit the stroller from mine. I pull Kenna into my arms so Alice can anchor the car seat in the middle of her back seat.

I look at my daughter who has a big smile on her face. She puckers her lips and leans forward planting a sweet kiss right on my lips. _See so compassionate_. She always does sweet little things like that letting me know she loves me in her own little way. I squeeze her into a tight hug and she giggles as I brush my eyelashes with hers. I love her kisses but butterfly kisses are our thing. Just me and her and they are my favorite because I'm always rewarded with her sweet giggle. She blows raspberry cheek kisses with her father but her butterfly kisses are mine. "Bye baby girl Mommy will see you when you get back from the zoo okay?"

"Bye mommy love you I go see raffs." She looks at me and smiles. I'm lucky she doesn't have separation issues that most kids with stay-at-home moms have. Even though it doesn't bother her I still hate letting her go.

Alice returns and takes Kenna to buckle her in. I blow kisses to her through the window and open the driver side door for Alice shutting it behind her after she gets in. "I put a twenty for lunch in the side pocket of her diaper bag. You know what she can and cant have. Speaking of, mom has already given her two cookies this morning so try to reign in the urge to load her with anymore sugar until after she takes a nap. And thanks again, love ya sis. Take care of my baby."

"Will do Sis, I've taken her out with me before. You've got enough on your plate right now, stop worrying. And there is no reason to thank me, that's what sidekicks are for. I love spending time with my niece. Speaking of we got to go I want to get there before all the pushy moms descend. Love ya."

I watch her pull out of the driveway not bothering to correct her. The pushy moms have been there since before the zoo opened. The place will be crawling with them by the time she gets there. One time one of them cut in front of her and Kenna in the line to feed the Giraffes and Alice nonchalantly tripped the mom when the line moved forward. Subtle I know, but that's the Pix we all know and love.

As I turn to go back in the house a familiar streak of blue flashes across my peripheral. _No, it cant be. Please God no, I am not ready for this_. I turn back towards the street and see the blue four door dodge pick up truck that my husband has had since our first year of marriage, pull into the driveway on my left side. I cant move, my eyes find a speck on the concrete and I don't dare look away. The truck goes silent and I hear the drivers side door open, his shoes hit the pavement and the door is shut behind him. Then there is silence. I don't look up though I can feel his presence on my left. The tension is so thick around us it feels like an invisible barrier has been created in the space between us, waiting for one of us to tear it down by breaking the suffocating silence. I have nothing to say so that wall can just stay right where it is.

"Baby…I'm so…It didn't mean…I ..um I …" at the sound of his voice my flight reflex kicks into high gear. I whip around towards the front door so fast, I didn't even realize how close we were actually standing till my hair hit his face. "Wait pumpkin. Please..". he says as he grabs my wrist and spins me back around to face him. I jerk my hand away from him like its been set on fire which causes a flash of pain cross his face so fast that I would have missed it had I been able to look away.

"Don't call me that." It's all I can get out before my traitorous tears begin to pour down my cheeks. My voice is so low I'm not even sure he can hear me. Hearing him call me his pumpkin, breaks me. I used to crave the way that name fell from his lips. I know things have been off lately, but I never expected this. I don't understand what happened. What did I do wrong. Why wasn't I enough?

"You didn't do anything wrong, It was all me." His voice trails off to a low murmur like a mantra repeating over and over again. I didn't realize I had said the last part out loud.

He takes both my hands in his and drops to his knee's in front of me blocking my view of the concrete I was focusing on. Now all I can see is his face. His eyes are puffy and bloodshot. They're not their usual piercing Caribbean see blue, so clear you could almost see through them. No, the eyes staring back at me now are a murky gray, thick with what I assume is guilt, and glossy with unshed tears. The big bags under his eyes tell me he's sleeping as well as I am and for a split second I want to bend down and kiss the pain off his face. Then I come to my senses. I don't even hear the police cruiser pull up so I jerk when I hear another car door close, this one is slammed.

"B where is Kenna?" I look and see my brother his eyes glued to the back of Mike's head even though he's speaking to me.

"She just left with Alice for the zoo." I respond my voice thick between tears and sobs that I am ashamed to be letting fall in front of Mike. Before I can say anything else Emmett continues this time his question is pointed at Mike.

" **What the fuck do you think you're doing here**?!" My brother growled as he stalked over and pulled my husband up off his knees by the back of his shirt collar. Before Mike even has the chance to speak, Emmett connects his fist with Mike's face. I don't have to hear the loud CRACK to know that his nose is probably broken. Mike falls to the ground and not a second later Emmett is on top of him pummeling Mike with his fists. My throat feels like sandpaper from screaming at Emmett to stop at the top of my lungs over and over again. He doesn't listen to me and I'm stuck watching in horror as he alternates between Mike's face and his midsection, anywhere he can reach between Mike's blocks. I notice Mike is only blocking not retaliating, he's just taking the hits blow by blow and I feel like I am as well. My screams turn into ones of pain as my tears continue down my cheeks passing my lips leaving a salty trail in their wake. My heart is breaking all over again at the sight of him not fighting back his beautiful face marred with the pain from Emmetts blows. It isn't until my mother comes flying across the lawn screaming do the men cease their movements.

Emmett finally gets off of Mike and without thinking I run over and help him up off the ground. When he's on his feet I step back and away from him realizing my actions. Why was I helping him? That's right because I cant help the fact that he has been my husband for the past five years and my love long before that. How could he have done this to me, to us?

"Emmett..I…" Mike starts between labored breaths. He's hunched over with his hands on his knees spitting blood out onto the driveway.

"SAVE IT, MIKE. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." My brother yells trying to catch his breath. "I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU EVER HURT HER! I FUCKING TOLD I WOULD KILL YOU." Emmett takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. _It doesn't work_. "YOU'RE LUCKY I LOVE MY NEICE, YOU SORRY SACK OF SHIT." My mother places her arms on my brothers shoulders attempting to turn him towards the house. He shrugs out of her reach and in a quieter, more subdued, voice my brother continues. "I trusted you. DAMN IT. Get the fuck out of here before I finish what I started. Bella will get in touch with you about when you can come pick up Kenna from my house." Mikes blue eyes look up at my brother then quickly glance in my direction searching for confirmation, my brother does that for me though before I have a chance. "Yes that is where they have been staying, and if you show up there at any other time then when you and Bella both agree to, I will have your ass arrested for trespassing. I'll bring you in myself."

With that Emmett wraps his arm around my shoulder grabbing my mothers hand with the other one, and leads us both towards the side of the house leading to the backyard. Before we round the corner of the house I have the intense urge to look back at Mike…I wish I hadn't. How many times can a heart break before it just doesn't put itself back together. My husband is standing in the driveway shoulders slumped forward hand clutching his chest, like he's trying to hold his heart in place, with his head down chin to his chest. I knew how he feels. Completely broken. Fuck. _Look away Bella, look away. Keep walking. Left foot, right foot. Breathe in, breathe out._

We get back to the patio and I brace myself on the back of the chair. I'm torn. For years I have been caring for the man out in the driveway. He was my first love. I know what we had is over. I wish there was a way to undo what he did. But there isn't. Doesn't mean I ever want to see him the way he is right now. Which leads me to my brother.

I look up at him and he is sitting in the chair across from me with it backed away from the table his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. The urge to yell at him is gone, he looks like he's barely holding himself together. I wipe away my tears and run my hand through my hair in a vain attempt to pull myself together. I really wish he wouldn't have hurt Mike, but I have to be thankful for having him in my life. Not only is he my closest friend and brother but he has always been my protector. My mother broke the silence letting out a deep breath, shaking her head from side to side.

"Emmett Andrew Swan….what am I going to do with you?" She runs her hand over his back rubbing little circles back and forth between his shoulders, Emmett doesn't budge. "You are a police officer, you cant be rolling around in my driveway son. You better hope he doesn't press charges."

That got a response.. Emmett lifted his head and his eyes found a spot on the table in front of us but he looked miles away. "humph…yea I'd like to see him try." His eyes lifted to mine. "You okay B?'

"Yea Em I…I…" Ugh you would think being the writer I am I could form a coherent thought but no I cant. Taking a deep breath I try again, "I don't know what to say. I wish you hadn't done that, but I'm also thankful that you're always there for me. I'm so sorry for all of this." I drop my eyes to the table unable to look him in the eyes right now knowing my walls are down and I've never been so exposed. All the hurt, insecurity, doubt, and fear displayed right there for all to see.

"Hey look at me Bella," I do as he asks. "I'm sorry you had to see that but I just…ugh…I don't know I just saw him there on his knees and I saw red. _You _didn't cause this, _you _have nothing to be sorry for. " I know logically what he was saying makes sense, but I can't stop thinking about what I could have done. I know things haven't been great but we were working through it, it was just a slump. I have to stop thinking about this right now, It will have to wait until I'm alone.

"Yea okay, I know.." I say trying to appease my brother, the look on his face tells me he doesn't buy it. Chocolate brown eyes almost identical to mine bore into my own and I beg and plead silently with him to drop it for right now. I sit down in the chair deciding to move the conversation along. "What are you doing here anyway I thought you didn't go in until two?

Letting it go for now he lets out a deep breath and answers "Yea the Captain asked me to come in early today and meet my new partner. The captain thinks we'll be good for each other, whatever the hell that means."

"Well he cant be worse than your last partner." Mom jokes. It's true though. From what my brother told me, _if_ Phil showed up to work he would be on the phone the whole time fighting with his girlfriend. Emmett actually ended up reporting him when he found him smoking a joint in their cruiser one day. He had run into a gas station for a cup of coffee and came out finding his partner with his own midnight pick me up.

"Yea no joke, Phil was fired by the way after I filed the report they had to drug test him and they found all kinds of crap in his system." Emmett laughs recounting this little tidbit and its obvious there was no love lost in that partnership.

Mom and Emmett continue talking but I honestly can't tell you what about. I'm a million miles away. I feel like I should be doing something, going somewhere, something. I guess the first thing I need to do is to find a divorce attorney. On that note I grab my coffee and bring it to my lips…yea I think I'll just sit here a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Nine months is a long time. That's 273 days, give or take a few. You can get a lot accomplished in nine months. I for instance have moved into a new home, finished writing my second book, and potty trained my almost three year old. Sounds like a lot right? Well for all the things you _can _do in nine months a divorce it seems, takes a while longer.

Its been nine months since I caught my husband cheating on me with his intern. Yes his intern, so fucking cliché I cant even stand it. I found that little nugget of information out soon after. Mike is a senior editor at Sunrise Publishing House, which as luck would have it is the publishing house I write for.

Kenna and I immediately moved out of the house in Greendale that Mike and I bought when we first got married, and moved into a condo a few places down from my mother in _Highlands_. Greendale is only ten minutes away on the other side of our small town of Lawrenceburg. Don't worry I get the irony but yes I'm twenty five almost twenty six years old but after leaving Mike I needed my mother even more then I did before. My first novel _Bay Window_ hit the New York Times best sellers list about a month after I moved out and between trying to navigate through my divorce and my books vastly growing popularity I needed my mom. My mom couldn't have been happier with the arrangement.

Speaking of arrangements, I'm pretty sure the new addition to _Roses, _the flower shop in town, is being entirely funded by my husbands ill attempts to winning me back. Ironically Claire, my best friend from high school, owns the place after inheriting it from her grandmother, so I'm glad her business is doing well. The first few months were ridiculous I would get bouquets by the dozen every week. Then I started receiving flowers only once a week then once a month and now they have thankfully stopped. Don't get me wrong they were beautiful, but they just reminded me of my broken marriage. You know in all the bouquets I received not one time did I get a single lily. Not one. Do you want to tell me how the man I was married to for five years doesn't know that my favorite flower is a lily? It was little things like that, that caused me to open my eyes. Have you ever heard the expression blinded by love? Well lets just say I've had a lot of time to reflect and looking back its amazing how skewed my vision really was.

To tell you the truth Mike and I had grown apart long before his affair. We were each others first loves. We got married young, but we didn't care we were in love. At least I thought we were. I've come to realize, as adults Mike and I are two totally different people then our much younger counterparts. We have simply been growing apart. I think subconsciously we knew it was happening but we didn't want to face it so we dove into work to fill the void that was becoming our marriage. We invested all our time and energy into our careers and our daughter, and refused to deal with the issue of our failing marriage. On the outside we were fine, nothing had changed , we still had dinner together every night and we still took weekend trips as a family to the zoo or the nearby parks. We would visit with family and go out with our friends but when Mike and I were alone it seemed we had nothing to talk about, we used to be able to sit and talk for hours but everything had changed. Its like we were sharing a life but we had nothing in common. That sounds crazy but its true. They say opposites attract? That doesn't mean they last.

Mike and I met when we were freshman at Ball State University. We were 18 years old. Its pretty funny how we met actually. It was only a few weeks into our freshman year my roommate Rose and I decided to go to a frat party. I was the DD for the night. Even though we walked to the frat house that was three blocks away from our dorm, we decided it would be best for one of us to stay sober to make sure we made it home safe. I wasn't naive two drunk girls stumbling home from a kegger no matter how short the distance left a lot of opportunities for something to go wrong.

I didn't mind not drinking, I wasn't a big partier anyway plus I had a test in my American Lit class on Monday that I was meeting with some other students to study the next day. Rose on the other hand got trashed and at some point in the night between holding her hair as she puked, and trying to find her through the strobe light, haze that was the 3 story mansion of a house that we were at that night, I lost my phone.

The next morning I was up sitting at my desk printing off some study guides to bring with me to the library later that day, when Rose came out of the bathroom hair a mess, bloodshot eyes and a voice that sounded like she drank a jar of thumbtacks instead of the vodka concoctions she was drinking the night before. She had her cell phone in her hand and I figured out the source of her recent misery. Her phone was lit up and ringing that stupid Lady Gaga song, that I had begged her to change. Speaking of begging that's what she was doing, "Make it stop, make it stop!" I had to laugh. I answered her phone and Mike was on the other end. He had been at the party the night before and found my phone. He had went through the contacts that morning and found "Roomie" and called hoping to find the phones owner. I thanked him and asked him to meet me at the Starbucks on campus. I figured someone who would go out of his way to return the newest iPhone to a perfect stranger couldn't be all that bad. I was right. We met at Starbucks and talked the morning away over coffee and he asked me out on a date for later that week and as they say, the rest was history. _I guess in the end you cant help but to think about the beginning._

Thankfully we have been able to keep things peaceful for Kenna. The first few times we had to see each other were awkward to say the least but they have gotten a lot better. He picks up her from my house every Wednesday night. Then on his weekends I let him keep her from Wednesday to Sunday afternoon. On my weekends he picks her up Wednesday after he gets off work and brings her back Thursday morning. It works for us. And Kenna has adjusted well. If nothing else I know that Mike loves our daughter more than anything in this entire world and even though we didn't work out, he is an amazing father and that's the most important thing to me. Kenna knows just how much her father and I love her which is why I think she is handling all this so well, nonetheless Mike and I make it our number one priority to not just tell her but show her how much she is loved. We still take her to the park and the zoo, not together of course, and they still have their "daddy daughter dates" on Wednesday nights and her and I spend quality time as well. Its not just about taking her places but just giving her our attention and spending time _with_ her. Kenna and I love our movie nights. On my Friday nights with her we order pizza and snuggle up on the couch to watch a movie. I know for some parents watching the same Disney movies over and over again can be tiresome, but I love it. The good thing about Disney movies is the characters love to sing, and my daughter loves to dance while the princesses sing "prettyiful music". Those are my daughters words not mine. The memories I have with my daughter and I dancing around the living room while Cinderella or belle sing their hearts out on the television are some of my most treasured and cherished. I'm glad she is dealing with everything so well and for the most part Mike and I have been as well.

Now that Mike has quit asking me out for dinners or trying to call me "just to talk", we have actually been getting along. I try to make this whole situation easier for everyone. I let him see Kenna whenever he wants. I would never keep her from her father. Likewise he has let me come over and see her on his weekends when I miss her so much I cant stand it. I've gotten better but there for a while it was really hard letting her go from Wednesday night to Sunday, I really missed my baby. I have been a stay at home mom since she was born, everyday it was me and her. Morning day and night, every single day. I wouldn't trade it for the world. Where some kids first steps happen at daycare hers happened in the living room at the house in Greendale. She had crawled over to the couch and pulled her little ten month old self up to her feet and using her little arms to hold on she walked down the side of the couch. Only this time when she got to the end of the couch she just kept going. She walked from the end of the couch straight to her basket of toys in the middle of the living room. I was there for it all. From the first time she held her head up by herself, to most recently when she went to the potty all by herself without me reminding her, I have been there for it all. So yes its was hard going four days without seeing her, holding her or hearing her sweet giggle I get every time we share butterfly kisses. I can't tell you how many Monday mornings I have spent venting to my mother over coffee and listening to her advice. But the hard times are passed us and we are all doing well.

Which is why I cant help but to think that today will be different. Mike and I have sat down twice with our lawyers to sign the divorce papers and both times his lawyer hands us a new revised copy for Jen and I to approve. Jennifer Wright is my divorce attorney she happens to be the same one my mom used when she divorced my father. She's very good at what she does and from the very beginning I have been very impressed with her. The "revisions" Mike and his lawyer made were not big changes just minor ones that really change nothing except to drag this out longer then it has to be. First he wanted it changed where instead of us selling the house in Greendale he wanted to keep it and in exchange his lawyer had written in a section about alimony that Mike was willing to pay me in exchange. He only did it because he wanted to hold off on signing the papers, he had been holding on to the idea that I may give him a second chance. That's all it was. He knew I didn't want or need alimony. My book was selling and my percentage of the sales along with the copy writes was enough to live very comfortably for the rest of my life. He knew the substantial amount that had brought in, by the time of this "revision" it had already been on the New Yorks Best Selling list for a few weeks.

With that revision out of the way where I denied the alimony we met again to sign the papers. Only this time his lawyer handed Jen and I a revision stating that he didn't want shared custody he wanted full custody of Kenna. Here's where I realized he was grasping for straws and also where I got fucking pissed. I don't know what he thought dragging this divorce out was going to get him but nonetheless he was trying to stall for as long as he could. Mike knew that I would not allow that revision to stand he knew I would refuse, and it would buy him more time there was absolutely no way he was taking Kenna. He came by early the next week explaining that he wanted the shared custody that we had originally discussed but he was desperate and just didn't want to sign the papers yet. When he asked me to go out to dinner with him just to "try and see how things go" I answered by slamming the door in his face. I know it was harsh and I apologized for it later I was just so mad that he wouldn't just let me move on. He deposited me right into hell when he decided to cheat on me last august. Since then I have slowly brought myself back up to the surface through a whole hell of a lot self evaluating, and lots of writing hence the reason why I was able to complete my second novel in less than nine months. But no he couldn't let me go, a puppet on a string. I am more than ready to break free.

Jen is convinced today will be our last meeting. I really hope so. I just want to move on with my life, I'm ready to move on. I want a fresh start, a new beginning but first I need to close this chapter of my life. It's the idea of closure that has me up before my alarm clock just staring at nothing in particular on my bedroom ceiling. Speaking of that annoying torture device the sounds of a police siren comes screeching through my phone on the nightstand to my right.

"WARNING WARNING THIS IS YOUR ALARM CLOCK, PLEASE STEP OUT OF THE BED AND PROCEED ABOUT YOUR DAY I WILL REMIND YOU IN A FEW MOMENTS IF YOU FAIL TO COMPLY…" The deep voice and the police sirens that proceed and follow that message always make me laugh. I don't know where my brother finds these ring tones but for April fools day last month I was awoken by that lovely message at four thirty in the morning. Emmett had commandeered my phone at some point the previous day and set that up for me. But the message wasn't enough, the smartass had to set my alarm to go off at the most ungodly time of the morning. Since I was up so early and Kenna was at her fathers I drove over to his home, which just so happens to be in _highlands _as well, and let myself in knowing he had just got off work around two that morning.

Why we had keys to each others home's I'll never know we rarely ever used them with good intentions. One thing we Swans grew up doing was playing pranks on each other and we didn't restrict ourselves to the one day a year its nationally encouraged. Another thing we have in common is we love our sleep. Not only that but we were generally hard sleepers. A megaphone, bullhorn, and recently added to the list, police siren alarm clocks are the only things to startle us awake from a deep sleep. Normally it takes some time and a few cups of coffee, or Mountain Dew in my sisters case, to get us fully functioning in the morning.

I couldn't leave his April fools prank unanswered and since I was already up, thanks to him, and in his house I decided to test another wake up call theory. Why not? I crept up the stairs stepping over the creaky third step and stopped at the top. I used what little light was coming through the bathroom on the left, that he always left on at night, to make sure I had the tools handy to execute my devious plan. It was simple super glue and a lighter. I have pulled off some pretty elaborate pranks but this one was pretty simple yet promised to be epic if it played out properly. This was as creative as I got at four thirty in the morning. I placed the lighter back into the front pocket of my Ball State hooded sweatshirt that I threw on in my rush out the door only pausing long enough to grab the super glue and the candle lighter I had in the junk drawer in the kitchen. I continued down the hall super glue in hand unscrewing the cap as I went. My brother always slept with his door slightly cracked which made my next mission pretty simple. He made it too easy. I reached his room at the end of the hallway on the right and pushed open his bedroom door only wide enough so I could sneak in.

My brother was out cold, all tangled up in his sheets, he looked so innocent I almost felt bad, but then I remembered why I was up that early in the first place and continued with my plan with renewed vigor. I squeezed more then half of the super glue tube all over the top and all along the base of the door knob, before retreating out of the room slowly and silently praying that the Swans "sound sleeper gene" would kick in and the clicking of the door being closed behind me wouldn't startle him awake. I listened at the door for a quick second just to make sure then I hurried down the hall and stopped right under the fire alarm outside of the bathroom door.

I took out the trusty candle lighter held it up close to the fire alarm and curled my index finger around the little black trigger. After holding the flame under the alarm for only a few seconds the piercing screech of the alarm came barreling through the house like a thousand high-pitched bull horns. The glorious thing about it was the fire alarms in his house are synchronized so once one of the alarms is set off in the house they all go off a few seconds later. My hands were over my ears and I couldn't stop my laughter as I walked back down the hall towards Emmett's room just in time to see the door handle jiggling and the door finally being swung open. His face was priceless and I wanted to kick myself for not having my phone out to capture the moment.

The sight of me standing there holding a lighter with my hands now on my knees bent over laughing so hard I thought I was going to die, seemed to motivate the string of curse words falling from his mouth so fast I could barely make them out. Looking up I saw Emmett staring at his hand that was currently attached to the door knob like he was willing the super glue to let him go. Super glue is pretty dependable though and held strong under my brothers intense gaze. All of a sudden he busted out laughing. His deep rich laughter was all it took for a new wave of laughter to rip through me. We were both laughing so hard tears were forming in our eyes some had already escaped down my cheeks. The noise from the alarms was deafening but for those few seconds they were muted to the background over our laughter. Emmett tried to say something to me but I couldn't hear him, I couldn't pass up the opportunity so cupping my right hand behind my right ear I yelled over the alarms "What I cant hear you?" He gave me a pointed look and as if on cue the alarms had stopped, finally detecting that there was no fire. The house sounded too quiet now that the wailing screech of the alarms was no longer filling the quiet morning. My ears were still humming as I'm sure Emmett's were as well. The sudden stop at just the exact moment of my brothers pointed look had us both bent over laughing again. Finally he had spoken up, "Okay B you got me, that was a good one. Why are you up so early?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well dear brother, I woke up thinking a police car was coming through my bedroom wall and someone shouting at me through a megaphone and I just thought I would return the favor." After I helped him remove his hand from the door knob by way of rubbing alcohol, and helped him reset his fire alarms, I said goodbye and headed for the door telling him I would lock the door behind me.

That was last month and I still cant bring myself to change the alarm clock ringer on my phone. When its not set for the butt crack of dawn its actually a good way to start the day. Its still loud and obnoxious don't get me wrong but I wake up smiling remembering that morning. I reach over and slide my finger across the screen dismissing the alarm. Sitting up in bed I put my phone back on the nightstand trying to decide what my next move is going to be. Jen told me I didn't have to go today if I didn't want to. She told me that before the last two meetings too, but I'm glad I went so Mike was forced to look me in the face when his lawyer handed me his bullshit revisions to what should be a simple cut and dry petition for divorce. Hell I even filed for divorce under irreconcilable differences instead of infidelity thinking that would help fast track the process. I was so wrong. Mike seemed to take that as some kind of gesture of hope that maybe we could work things out but that wasn't happening. Due to the lack of flowers lately I think Mike has started to realize that too. Its funny for someone who is the senior editor for one of the largest publishing houses on this side of the country you would think he would be quicker to pick up on the total lack of interest I have shown in ever trying to make things work between us as husband and wife.

I'm not saying that I didn't spend almost every night for the first few months after I moved out of our house crying myself to sleep. Or that I still don't catch myself sleeping on the right side of the bed even though I now have a huge king size sleigh bed all to myself. Mike was my first love, and he is the father of my beautiful Kenna bear. He will always hold a special place in my heart, but that's just it, its my heart again. I gave him my heart when I was 18 years old, and he gave it back to me broken all over the floor in his office about nine months ago.

Since then I've spent all the time not devoted to my daughter, pulling my heart and myself back together. To say I've kept myself busy is an understatement. I channeled all of my feelings into my newest book and _Closer Look _was now complete and ready for editing. The book doesn't reflect my exact situation but I did channel all my emotions straight into the storyline. A myriad of emotions had taken over me after I caught him cheating and the only way I found to make sense out of any of it was through writing. Getting it all out of my head and onto paper was truly a cathartic experience. By the end of the book I felt like myself again. Getting it all out really put everything into perspective for me. My family is amazing, and I have a daughter who is the light of my life. My job gives me the freedom to be home with her and make a living doing what I love and I already have one book on the best sellers list with another one hopefully on its way. Life is pretty damn good.

My phone beeps signaling a new text. Its from Mike. With shaking hands I open it and see a message that will forever change my life.

_B-I just want you to be happy Bella, I have to live with this regret forever and I'm sorry its taken me this long. I apologize for sending this through text but it's the only way I can. I love you Bella…forever. I know I have to let you go but it doesn't make this any easier. I'll always be here for you…always. Maybe one day we can be friends again. I signed the papers this morning. I'll see you Sunday when I bring Kenna back to you.-M_

I don't know how many times I read and reread that text, but I was probably pushing a hundred times when the screen changed and Jens name and number came across.

"Uh hello….Bella you there?" Oh yea I need to say something.

"Sorry Jen, yea I'm here…so…is it really over?" It was all I could come up with.

"I'm guessing you heard from Mike, yes sweetie as soon as you sign the papers, you will officially be Ms Bella Marie New-….. Well you get the idea." I knew what she meant. I chose to keep my surname because if Kenna's last name was Newton mine would be too. I hyphenated it with my maiden name but there was no way I was dropping it fully. But I got the point I was not Mike's wife anymore. I had been living these past nine months in complete limbo not being able to go back, but not being able to move forward either. That was all about to change.

"When can I sign them?" _Wow is it really okay for me to be this excited?_

"I just got off the phone with his lawyer I'm headed over to pick the papers up from his office now, would you like for me to swing by and drop them off to you afterwards?" I don't think anyone got that kind of treatment from their lawyer put I was lucky. Jen had become close friends with my mother through my moms divorce and the events that happened shortly after. Pushing that thought away as quickly as it came on I answered.

"If you could bring them here that would be great. Thank you so much. I have some phone calls to make."

"No problem hun, the first one better be your mother if you know whats good for you." I hear her joking tone but I know better then to call anyone before I told my mother.

"I know what you mean Jen, thanks again." She tells me to stop thanking her and that she would be here in an hour or so. After ending the call I hold down the speed dial for my mother and wait. After two rings my mothers voice comes through the phone.

"Morning Bells, you coming over?"

"No mom I have some things to do today but I had to tell you about my morning. Mike signed the papers, Jen is on her way to get them from his lawyer now and she's bringing them for me to sign." That came out so fast I don't even know if she will be able to catch all of it. I can't slow down though I feel like my insides are trying to crawl out of my skin, my leg wont stop bouncing and I feel like jumping out of bed and twirling around in circles till I'm sick.

"No kidding, he signed them?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I know mom I feel the same way."

"Well sweetie I'm glad you all got this behind you, it wasn't helping anything him dragging it out this long. Have you told your brother and sister?" She's digging. What she really meant to say was that she better have been the first person I called.

"Of course I called you first, but I would like to call them now. So talk to you later?" She chuckles.

"Yea baby of course I've got some errands to run today but you tell your sister she needs to answer her phone and tell your brother and Edward that if they don't get back here to fix my DVD's so help me…they are police officers you would think they would have more respect for a persons property. I'm happy for you baby, I love you call me later."

"Will do mom love you." With that I hang up the phone and decide its time to get out of bed and pour me some coffee before calling Pix and Em. Speaking of Emmett I wonder what he and Edward did to mom's DVDs. Those two are always up to something. Edward is my brothers partner. The same partner he was on his way to meet when he confronted Mike in my moms driveway last August. I don't know how but I have yet to meet him. Well I do know how, for the last nine months I have either been with my daughter or on my laptop pouring out the story in my head through my fingertips till early hours of the morning. Losing myself into the story I was creating and healing from the harsh lessons of what had become my reality. Had it not been for my Monday mornings with my mother or Emmett and Alice dropping by to hang out or drag me out of the house, I wouldn't really know anything about what was going on out in the world. I'm so thankful for them. They kept me sane and all but forced me to have some fun. I'm so thankful they drug me to karaoke at _Charlie's _that first time. Charlotte, the owner only does karaoke once a month, but its so much fun. Alice and I always participate Emmett and a few other officers from the LPD almost always get up there and sing something as well. I guess karaoke isn't Edward's thing. _We'll have to change that soon_. The crowd the last several months has grown exponentially. I feel sorry for the people that don't get there early because the place fills up quick. My sister is a genius. She knows the love I have for music, its something we both share, it was the perfect excuse to get me away from my computer and out of the house.

I may have been mostly out of the picture but Edward sure wasn't. He weaved right into my family so easy that it seemed he had always been there. Edward and my brother had clicked immediately and the Captain had been right after all they were good for each other. From what my mom has told me they balance each other out. Edward counteracts my brothers habit of jumping headfirst into everything while my brother helps him not take himself so seriously. But according to my mother he's a riot and she instantly felt like he was part of her family.

I climb out of bed and walk across my room to the bathroom. I go about my morning routine brushing my teeth and my hair opting to pull it back into a messy ponytail since I'm planning on cleaning the house later on today. I shut the door to Kenna's room on my way out to the kitchen. I swear no matter how many times I pick up those toys it always looks like a tornado has ripped through it. Passing the laundry room I remember that I put a load in the dryer last night, its probably all wrinkled now. I restart the dryer so it can fluff my forgotten laundry from the night before.

The coffee is waiting for me since I programmed it last night or should I say early this morning. I was up late doing research for my next book and I knew I wasn't going to want to wait for it to brew when I got up in the morning. Programming the coffee to brew for 11:10 and my alarm clock for 11:15 I was finally able to lay down and get some sleep around three this morning.

Reaching into the cabinet I pull out one of my favorite coffee mugs. The picture on it makes me laugh a little every time I see it, and this morning is no different. It's a picture of Noah's Ark with animals all over it paired off in two's of course. But the hilarious part is there are like forty bunnies all over peaking out from behind animals, hiding in the grass, on top of the Ark… everywhere. I think its hilarious. After pouring the required amount of hazelnut creamer and two sweet-n-low's into my coffee mug I dial up Alice while enjoying the heavenly goodness that is my coffee. Just when I thought I was going to get her voicemail she picks up.

"Hey Sis what's up?" Her voice sounding thick with sleep. I look at the clock on my coffee pot, its a little after noon.

"Were you sleeping?" I ask as I head into the living room and my favorite part of the house besides my bed, the chaise lounge extension on my already huge charcoal grey micro fiber sectional couch. The cushions are wide, like twin bed wide, and I swear when you sit down it just feels like you are being hugged.

"Yep so this better be good…" That makes me laugh and almost spill my coffee… _not cool._ She must have been up late last night. I would bet my next cup of coffee that she was up composing. Alice and I both write. I write books she writes music, she also plays the piano and the guitar. Its no surprise to anyone when she decided to get her degree in Music composition. About a year ago she decided to minor in early education as well. Since she took classes through the past two summers she will graduate at the winter ceremony from the University of Cincinnati right before Christmas this year with a bachelors in Music Comp and an Associates degree in early education.

" I don't know would you consider my status change to divorced a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask coyly, already knowing her take on the situation. Suddenly she is wide awake, and I bet she has whiplash from sitting up too fast in bed right about now.

"Shut the truck up!" Thank God I didn't have coffee in my mouth because my sisters censorship capabilities would have just made a big fat mess on my couch. Ever since Kenna was born my family and I have taken to other forms of expletives, for which I'm grateful for, and highly amused by. "Don't mess with me Bells." She says followed by dead silence I cant help but to laugh a little at her seriousness.

"Of course I'm serious Pix come on I wouldn't joke about this." Her answering squeal is close to a pitch so high only dogs can hear. She knows how hard it has been for me not being able to move forward.

"Wow Sis I'm happy for you, we need to go out and celebrate you're new found freedom. You. Me. And the crowd at _Charlie's _tomorrow night." My sister demanded. You can always count on my sister for a fun night out. She was prepared to beg I can tell but that won't be necessary I was in the second she suggested it. "Hey we should invite Emmett to go with us, have you called him yet?"

"Nope he's next on the list. I'll invite him when I call him. Do you want to come over here to get ready before going tomorrow?" I really hope she says yes because I need her help. I'm working on the whole insecurity thing but that is one of the crushing blows from Mike's infidelity that still plagues me every now and then. Its hard to feel beautiful when you catch your husband fucking someone else. _Yea I never said I didn't still curse in my head. _In fact I probably need to go shopping. Alice loves everything about fashion and the only reason she chose to not pursue it is because she had absolutely no desire to move away from the tri-state area. Even before my dad died we were a close knit bunch but afterwards none of us could imagine moving away from each other. Even though she chose not to make a career out of it she still enjoys it..._a lot. _You can find a picture of my sister next to _shopaholic_ in the dictionary. Well you can in mine at least because I added one of her as a joke.

"Yea do you have anything going on tomorrow, I don't have class tomorrow we could go shopping?" That's why she's my sidekick I swear sometimes its freaky how were usually tuned into each others thoughts.

"I was just thinking the same thing come over before noon so we can do lunch."

"Cool beans I'll be there! Hey… um… don't forget to invite Emmett to _Charlies." _She has a tone that throws up a red flag letting me know she's up to something but before I can call her on it I'm cut off by the sound of my doorbell.

"I wont Pix, I think Jen just got here with the papers to sign so I'll see ya tomorrow. Love ya!"

"Okay see ya sis. Love ya too." Coffee in hand I open the front door and am greeted with Jen's smiling face. I wrap my right hand, the one not holding my coffee around her bringing her into a hug.

"You got here fast." I ask her as we walk into my kitchen. Like my mothers kitchen there is a breakfast bar that is open to the living room, and like my mother I outfitted mine with bar stools. I however splurged on stools that are really like black leather padded armchairs with long legs. They are so comfy. I pull one out for Jen and take a seat next to her pulling a pen out of my junk drawer on the way.

"Yea traffic downtown wasn't bad at all this morning. So you ready to do this?" She asks with a smirk.

Thirty minutes later after signing on all the appropriate dotted lines and another cup of coffee later Jen packed up and left promising she would get the papers filed with the courts immediately. A court date would be set and Mike and I would both have to appear before a judge before he put the final stamp on the divorce. She said it could take a few months to get a hearing date.

It was official though Mike and I had both signed the papers…it was over. I picked up the phone and held my brothers speed dial.

"Hey B you're on speaker phone we're headed to get something to eat before work." My brother always the gentleman he knows right away to tell me I'm on speakerphone. I expected it though those two were always together which is why I still cant believe Edward and I haven't met yet. I can't tell you what he looks like but damn it if he didn't have the sexiest voice I've ever heard. He should be on the radio with that deep sexy voice. Case in point he comes through the speaker with a "What's up Bella" and I have to take a calming sip of coffee to calm the tingles in my girlie parts before I even dare try to responding.

"Hey bro, Hi Edward." _That sounded calm right_? "So Em I got some news!" _That didn't_.

"Really what is it? You sound excited so It can be bad."

"No its not bad at all. Mike finally signed the papers this morning!" I'm pretty sure my voice squeaked there a bit. I can't help it, this promise of new beginnings is just intoxicating.

"No shit!? Its final?" I knew he would be happy,

"Yes I'm divorced." I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. "God Em is it awful that I'm so relieved. I mean I should be sad right? A normal person would be sad. I don't know I just haven't been able to stop smiling since this morning when I found out, does that make me a horrible person?" I word vomit suddenly needing confirmation that I'm not crazy or some heartless bitch. Yes divorce sucks but I mean seriously my marriage was over the second I ran out of Mike's office last August, I've been stuck since. I've had time to be sad, mad, hurt, all of it but for a while now I've just been desperately needing closure so I could move forward with my life. Today I feel like I finally get my life back.

"Hell no B," my brother scolded "Its been a long time coming, I'm so happy for you babe, we need to celebrate!"

"That's funny Pix and I already got that part figured out. We're going out to _Charlie's _tomorrow night, you have to come!" My brother has an awesome schedule. Him and Edward run three twelve's a week working from two in the afternoon to two in the morning, Tuesday through Thursday. So he will be off tomorrow night I'm not letting him get out of coming with us.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world text me tomorrow and let me know what time and I'll be there." Some siblings barely speak to each other but mine were truly my best friends and we love it when we all were able to get together.

"Sounds good, oh and what did you guys do to moms DVDs?" I heard my brother laugh but it was the sound of Edward laughing that caught my attention. Damn and I thought his voice was sexy. Edward answered me this time.

"She made us lunch before work yesterday and your brother messed up her DVD collection you know how she is about them all being in alphabetical order." It's true my mom has no joke around two hundred DVDs and man does she get worked up if she finds one of them not in their proper place.

"Oh come on guys, Em you and I did that back in high school." We did. We were grounded for a week and Alice got full TV privileges for a month so even after our grounding was lifted we had to watch whatever she wanted to watch, with her being in middle school at the time it was pure torture. My mom is an evil genius.

"Yea we did B but Edward here switched the movies to different cases as I was moving them around. I wish I could have seen moms face when she realized what we did…" they were both laughing again, so was I.

"Okay I have to admit that's awesome. I cant believe we didn't think to do that before Em."

"I know so what did mom threaten us with when she told you, I'm assuming she was the one who told you?"

"Yea and you could tell she was pissed she left the punishment open. Her exact words were tell them to come and fix my DVDs or so help me…" I said the last part in my best impersonation on my mother. The guys were laughing so I guess it wasn't awful.

"That's funny but its not, if mom left it open then we better get over there and fix them soon. If she withholds her cookies from me again I might flip out, that was one of the worst months ever." That's right the way to my brothers heart is through his stomach. Especially sweets. He's in great shape despite his sweet tooth. Thank God we were all blessed with a high metabolism or we would all be four hundred lbs from my moms baking.

"Yea that was not cool but don't act like you roughed through it, you were at my house even more than usual that month begging me to bake for you." I chuckled remembering him showing up at my door looking all sad holding wal-mart bags with the ingredients to all his favorite desserts. He missed a few things I needed but being the avid baker I am, I had it covered.

"What can I say B, you and mom got a gift!"

"Thanks little bro, well I'll let you guys get going." Before I could stop myself I added. "Oh and Edward I expect you to be there tomorrow night as well since everyone else seems to feel you're part of this family I thinks its about time we meet." Blame it on his sexy voice or the fact that I have no filter but I couldn't help it. Hell he even has my daughter on his side. She's spent a lot of time with him when Emmett had her for the day or would pick her up from Mike's house for me when things were still awkward between us. I just cant get him out of my mind. All I hear from everyone in my family including my daughter is Edward this and Edward that. Edward has really made an impression on her. She could be playing in her room knee deep in Barbie dolls but if someone mentions Edward she's climbing up my leg asking when she was going to see her Edward. Yea _her _Edward. So yea I want to meet the guy but what the hell was that? Have you ever just wanted to pull something you've said out of the air and back into your mouth, unfortunately I had those moments rather frequently. Now being one of those times. There's no questioning where Alice gets her lack of filter from. Did I just demand that my brothers partner come out to celebrate my divorce. Oh. My. God. WHAT is wrong with me? Before I had time to mentally beat myself up any more then I already am, Edward's sexy deep voice snaps me out of my inner monologue meltdown.

"I'll be there Bella, I couldn't agree more. See you tomorrow." The tone in his voice sends a shiver straight through me. The call ends but I can't stop smiling and if the feeling in the pit of my stomach is any indication I can tell tomorrow night will be interesting to say the least.

In a squad car across town Edward Cullen was thinking the exact same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

There you are...Chapter 3.

_I'll be there in ten minutes bro you better be ready, Got to get to moms before Charlie's .-Officer Bad Ass  
_

Officer Dumbass more like it. _Why haven't I changed that yet? _Emmett thought it would be fucking hilarious to not only change his contact info in my cell but also my ring tone to Its Raining Men by the Weather Girls for April fools day last month. Yea it may have been funny if I didn't find out by my phone ringing in the middle of a debrief with the Chief and about 20 other officers. I hoped my right hook to Emmett's arm was a subtle enough gesture for them all to get the hint that it wasn't my ring tone of choice. When the whole room erupted into laughter I was relieved. I mean seriously how embarrassing. I got him back though later that night I syran wrapped the shit out of his beloved Honda Pilot. It took about 30 rolls and an hour and a half to get it perfect but fuck was it worth it. I called him the next morning from his driveway and got the perfect picture of him and my masterpiece and the freak out that followed. Lets just say a copy of that picture could be found in both the weight room and the break room at the station. Everyone may have got an email with the picture attached in a company wide email from yours truly as well. Paybacks a bitch bro.

He didn't need to worry about me being ready for tonight though, its all I have been able to think about since talking to his sister yesterday. There was no way to hide it I was excited to meet her tonight. I tried, I really did try to hide the smile that was plastered on my face the second she blurted out my invite to join them all tonight. Emmett's smirk as he hung up the phone with her after I agreed to go let me know I failed.

I couldn't help it just from hearing her on the phone with Emmett all the time I can tell she's smart, sassy, and has a great sense of humor. And her laugh, it's fucking music to my ears. I haven't met her in person yet which is surprising since I've practically been adopted into her family by her siblings and her mother. Speaking of her family don't even get me started on Makenna. She is the sweetest most adorable little thing in the world. Her kindness won me over but she captured my heart with a peanut butter jelly sandwich.

(_flashback)_

"_Hey man you ready to go, I have to stop by and pick up my niece on the way?" Emmett asks walking through the doorway of my apartment. My place isn't much but it's just me so I don't need a lot. We're headed out to Brookville a town a little over a half hour away to go kayaking. Its going to be hot as hell out today surprisingly. The weather has been fluctuating daily. But that happens every September in the tri state, one day you'll be in shorts and t-shirt the next you're in jeans and a hoodie. Today is swim trunks. Like I said crazy-ass weather. _

"_Yea bro I'm ready to go, is Makenna coming with us?" I haven't met her yet but I do know that Makenna is a little over two years old and I'm no expert on kids but I'm pretty sure she cant man a kayak. _

"_No Bella asked if I could go get her from Mikes house. She doesn't want him to drop her off at her house today because things have been tense lately. So I'm going to pick Kenna up and take her to moms house for her. She's taking the latest bunch of flowers to the nursing home as we speak. Mike's a moron." Em and I have been partners for a little under two months now and it 's no secret how he feels about Mike_. _I can understand that though, Mike cheated on Em's sister Bella who he has been with since they were freshman in college, they have a little girl together and from what Em has told me from the outside looking in a happy marriage. Since then he's been trying to win her back but bless Bella she is having no part of it. Emmett told me how her condo looks like a flower shop but every Sunday she takes them all to the nursing home to be passed out to all the residents. Which I think is very funny and really fucking sweet. _

"_That's cool maybe I can snag some cookies from your mom when we drop her off." Esme makes the best damn cookies I've ever tasted. I have my favorites though and her snicker doodles and peanut butter cookies are To. Die. For. _

_Ten minutes later we pull up in front of a beautiful white two story home with a spacious wrap around porch. The house is great and looks like something out of a movie. I can just picture early morning coffee on the porch swing hanging just to the right of the bay window facing the front yard. I'm sure if I do a double take a tire swing will appear in the big oak tree in the front yard. The house is great and I catch myself wondering why the hell Bella didn't stay here and kick her cheating husbands ass out instead. _

_From the passenger seat I watch Emmett climb the porch steps and knock on the door. The door opens and suddenly he is on his knees with little arms wrapped around his neck. He stands up swinging the little girl who I assume is the infamous Makenna, in a spinning hug. Their greeting is interrupted by a tall man about 5'10 175 lbs with dirty blond hair. What can I say I'm a cop I'm pretty good at guessing height and weight…it comes with the job description. I can tell he has blue eyes all the way from the car. Hell I would be able to see them from the street. I've never seen eyes that blue. He hands Emmett a bag and something that looks like a Little Debbie package of some sort. Whatever is in it is white. I wonder if they started selling those little zebra cakes individually. That would be fucking awesome, man I love me some zebra cakes. _

_Emmett puts Makenna down and Mike picks her up and gives her what looks like a raspberry kiss on her cheek. Makenna eats it up and starts giggling and squirming in his arms. The love coming off the two of them is palpable. Mike looks at his little girl in complete awe and adoration and from the look on Makenna's face you would think he had superpowers and wore a cape. With a final wave Emmett and Makenna are heading to the car. As he's strapping her into the forward facing car seat that I just noticed in the middle of the backseat, beautiful hazel eyes zero in on me and a cute little finger points in my direction. Jeesh I have never seen a cuter kid. My heart does this weird thump thing. Her hair is a few shades darker than honey and falls down past her little shoulders in dainty curls. She has the cutest little nose and perfect pouty lips. I would bet all the money in my bank account when or if she ever pouts that little bottom lip whoever her target is gives her whatever her little heart desires. I don't ever want this little angel in front of me to want for anything but to see her pout would probably bring me to my knees. She's just so damn adorable._

"_Ucko Memmet who's dat?" she asks in the sweetest little voice. It shouldn't surprise me seeing how her mother is a writer but I can't help but be impressed by how well she communicates for her age, and I am still in awe of how damn cute she is. I feel my lips curl up into a smile, her big hazel eyes never leaving mine as she waits for her uncle to answer. _

"_That's Edward Kenna bug," I laugh at him because it's funny to see him reduced to mush in front this little angel. "He's my friend and a cop like me." _

"_O-tay" Emmett opens up the mystery package and pulls out what I can now see is one of those pre-made peanut butter jelly sandwiches that I remember seeing in the freezer aisle at the grocery store a while back. She takes it from him with a "tank-u" with her two tiny little hands and takes a big bite out of it. My heart is doing that crazy thump thing again. She is so sweet. She looks up at me and tears a piece off the sandwich and her pudgy little hand stretches out towards me to take it. Emmett looks shocked and Makenna, well she looks so cute with her little chipmunk cheeks full from the bite she just took. Her little voice comes out around the food in her mouth, "he-uh" she says to me holding out the piece as far as her little hand arm would reach . I take the offered piece from her little fingers and put it in my mouth. I'm sure my eyes go wide but holy shit that's actually really good. I'm going to have to get me some of the those sandwiches. Makenna looks amused and Emmett still looks shocked. "Yum?" she asked quizzically. _

"_Yes very Yum, thank you sweet girl." With her mouth now empty from her first bite her little face breaks into a beautiful smile and once again I feel that damn pang in my chest. I want to do anything and everything I can to make sure that smile never leaves her face. Her smile goes all the way to her eyes and I'm sure I'm sporting a matching one. _

"_Wow." Emmett finally speaks up. "My niece is a sweet kid and she will share pretty much anything but she has never and mean not one time shared even a bite of her precious peanut butter jellies with anyone. Ever." Why does that make me feel so damn good? My damn heart feels like its going to explode. I'm smart enough to recognize I'm totally gone for this kid. Its been less than 5 minutes in her presence and she's already got me wrapped around her little finger. I'm sure I have a smug grin plastered on my face when he looks at Makenna and asks her if he can have a bite and she answers in her sweet little voice. _

"_No no Ucko Memmet my peanut jellies." Emmett looks at me with a 'see told you she wouldn't share' face. The idea that she will only share her precious pb&j with me makes me feel like a king. I look at Makenna who if she was older I would have sworn is smirking at me. Her eyes are lit up and the corner of her little mouth is raised into a sneaky little grin. She hands me another piece as Emmett gets in the drivers seat and rewards me once again with that beautiful smile. With a smile and a wink I take the offered piece and turn to face the front and we head towards Highlands._

Ever since then she's had me wrapped around her little finger and I could care less. She's a lot of fun and always so polite and sweet. She loves riding in the back of the cruiser and I'll never forget the way her face lit up the first time I flipped on the lights and siren for her. Emmett was driving and when I flipped them on her sweet little giggle filled the car and she clapped her hands wildly completely ecstatic.

I don't know what I was expecting when I transferred here from the Cincinnati Police Dept about nine months ago but It definitely wasn't the family that I now hold close to my heart. The Swans have welcomed me into their family with open arms and I couldn't love them more. I'm still close to my dad but he is all I have left Emmett and Alice are like the brother and sister I never had and Esme reminds me so much of my mother its unbelievable.

Walking into the Lawrenceburg City Police Dept on my first day to meet my new partner I could tell right away from his disheveled hair and general easy going personality Emmett and I were going to get along well together. I wondered how many times the chief had hounded him about his hair. He had already mentioned the "situation" with my hair to me at least twice. My hair isn't down to my shoulders or anything its just a few more inches longer on the top then your typical "cop chop" with the sides typically shorter, just enough to run your fingers through. When asked if I would cut it before coming to work during my initial interview, I politely informed him that if I joined his force so did my hair. It looked like my new partner had told him the same. On our way out to our squad car I noticed his knuckles on both his hands were red and showing the early signs of bruising.. When I asked him about it, his response made me confident this partnership was going to work out. He said "I beat the shit out of my hopefully soon-to-be ex brother in law this morning." I laughed at that. "Don't tell the chief." He finished with a smirk before getting in behind the wheel.

Ever since then he's quickly become my best friend. We usually go to his mothers house once a week for lunch because she loves cooking for "her boys" before we go out to protect the city. Her words not mine. Esme is so sweet and you can tell she loves her kids fiercely. I am fortunate to be counted among her children as well. She reminds me so much of my mother before she got sick. Even ten years later I still miss her. She died of breast cancer my sophomore year of high school, I was 15. I know for a fact my mother would have loved Esme they would have been great friends. Alice is, well she's Alice. The girl has no filter at all. She came over to Emmett's house one night while we were there playing Call of Duty, with beer and pizza. Before I even saw her face she yelled out from the kitchen, asking Emmett what the punishment was for assaulting incompetent restaurant employees. Apparently the person she talked to when she called ahead for the pizza had taken her order down wrong and Alice got there to pick It up only to have to wait twenty five minutes while they made her the one she asked for. She walked into the living room where we were engrossed in our game. Noticing me for the first time since she arrived she walked over to where I was sitting on the couch, "Hi I'm Alice you must be Edward, nice to meet you." Then she turned towards Emmett on the other end of the couch. "Seriously Emmett why do they ask you if they can take your damn order if they have no intention of really taking down what you tell them how hard is large meat lovers.. Honestly jeesh." She flopped down on the couch between us put her legs up on the coffee table and I laughed at how flustered she really was. She's funny. Ever since that day she's been like my little sidekick. When I told Emmett that he laughed saying that was exactly what him and Bella called her.

Speaking of Bella I wonder if that sexy voice is any indicator of what she looks like. I cant explain it but from what I have learned about her from the rest of her family I am already attracted to her. Emmett and I spend about forty hours a week in a car together so we talk a lot. Its no secret he loves his family, but his niece and his older sister hold a special place in his heart. I cant blame him with what Bella has went through in the past year. It had to be rough so I am glad Emmett loves her so much and was always there for her. She's Makenna's mother and if Makenna got her sweet personality and love of life from her mother then Bella is sure to truly be an amazing person. From the stories her family has told me I have gathered that she's funny, smart, a great writer and an even better mother. I can tell she has a great personality just from the short conversations I was privy too when she was on speaker phone in the squad car. Conversations like the one yesterday that was the catalyst for tonight's celebration. One last look in the mirror and I am ready to go. I'm wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows a pair of jeans and my black Chucks. My hair is its usual disheveled mess atop my head. I see my mothers green eyes staring back at me in the mirror and silently thank God for giving me her eyes. I love her so much and by having her eyes I am able to hold on to the memory of her more vividly.

There's a knock on the front door. Officer Dumb Ass is here. On my way to the door I shut off all the lights grabbing my keys, phone and wallet on my way out.

"Hey dude you all set?" Emmett is dressed similar to me but in a blue dress shirt, jeans and grey chucks on his feet, its uncanny how similar we are. We just laugh it off, us going out in relatively the same thing is nothing new, we are the same size and our closets are practically indistinguishable from each other. Its amazing we haven't shown up dressed in the same clothes anywhere yet. I knocked the wooden door frame twice just to be safe on my way out. I don't mind that we dress alike but showing up wearing the same clothes somewhere would just be embarrassing.

"Yep lets get this over with I think I remember exactly which movies I switched so let me do that first and then I can help you putting them back in order." I lock up my apartment door and we head out.

Four fucking hours later we pull up outside of _Charlie's. _Turns out messing up the DVD's was a lot easier then putting them back. I did swipe some chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar before we left though. The nightclub was already well underway and it was only nine thirty. We were supposed to meet Pix and Bella here at nine but it took a lot longer at Esme's than we had planned. This was the first place Emmett brought me out to when I first moved here. We've been coming here for drinks after work, or just to hang out on our nights off every now and then ever since then.

_Charlie's _used to be an old abandoned warehouse Charlotte, the owner, bought it for next to nothing gutted it and had it remodeled into the bar/nightclub it is today. Thankfully they are separated by a large wall in between that drowns out the loud music from the club so the bar is actually a pretty cool place to unwind. It has a few pool tables off in the corner to the far left, closest to the wall that divides the bar and club. On the far right side of the bar is a stage where local bands sometimes play. Charlotte also uses it when she hosts karaoke night once a month. I haven't been ever been to karaoke night, I always forget about it till afterwards but supposedly it's a big deal in this town, maybe I'll drag Emmett out with me to the next one. There is always music playing in the back ground at the bar though, but nothing like next door where the music is so loud you can't hear yourself think. Emmett and I have only been over there a few times and only because some girls we had met at the bar wanted to check it out. The huge warehouse was converted about a year ago and was pretty much the only hang out in this small town. Charlotte loves having us around. She is in her late forties and runs a pretty tight ship. She doesn't allow any bullshit in her club or her bar so she didn't cut corners when it came to security guards and she gives discounts to the local police force. I'm not complaining, especially on nights like tonight where even though it's packed I know she will save a booth for us. We enter the bar and I look around to see most of the booths already full but I saw our usual booth still free. I noticed the circular booth in the corner had a reserved tag on it, Charlotte is good to us.. "Hey did you call and give Charlotte the heads up?" I ask Emmett I forgot to before I left the apartment.

"Of course man you know how this place gets. I'm going to go find my sisters they probably went over to the club. Should I give Sean shit for not checking my id when I go?" Sean is the security guard that checks ID's for the people trying to pass through the doors in the middle of the dividing wall. The club is for ages 18 and up while the bar is of course 21 and up only. Sean is one of the lucky few who gets to man the doors in between the two making sure no minors got into the bar.

"Not tonight man he looks like he's going to have his hands full." Emmett looks disappointed, he loves to fuck with people but the sooner he brings the girls back the sooner I can finally meet Bella.

"Okay wait at the bar I'll be right back." I take a seat at the bar and ask the bartender for a Miller Light. This guy must be new because I have never seen him before and he asks for my ID. He laughs when I show him and he sees my badge. "Coming right up officer." He says with a smirk. New guy has a sense of humor, that's a good thing. He needs one to work here.

No sooner than he places the beer in front of me does the most intoxicating scent I have ever come across assault my senses almost knocking me off the bar stool. Its not like strawberries or anything specific all I can say is its the most amazing scent ever and it goes straight to my dick. I focus on the brown haired beauty that just approached the bar next to me and am blown away. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. And seriously I've seen a lot of women but this one holy shit she is gorgeous. The new guy notices her too. Who the hell wouldn't. She is wearing the sexiest black dress I have ever seen. Now I'm a guy so I don't know how to explain it but I do know it fits her like a glove, has tiny lace capped shoulder sleeves that I can barely see through her long wavy dark brown hair and it comes down to a few inches above her knee. My eyes continue roaming down her gorgeous body, she has toned legs that go on for days and when I see the red peep toe high heels she is wearing I have to force myself to look up before I come undone in my pants. She hasn't noticed me yet but damn it if I'm going to change that. She has just placed her order with New Guy, _buck up Edward now or never_.

"Hey man, put that on my tab." I call out with a lot more confidence then I thought I was capable of at the moment.

"Sure thing." he replies with a grin.

The brown haired beauty turns to look at me and I swear I almost swallow my tongue. I haven't got a good look at her eyes until now. But it is official she is the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm lost in her big brown eyes. Literally an alien invasion could be going on outside ufo's and all and I still wouldn't be able to look away. My breath catches in my throat and I can almost feel all coherent thoughts leaving my brain. My chest feels tight and I pray that I remember to breathe soon. _If I passed out right now I would be so pissed. _The most beautiful chocolate brown with specks of honey gold throughout are staring back at me and it feels like we are the only ones in the room. My skin is tingling like a million butterflies are dancing all over my body. She has a cute little nose and her lips are perfect and I can't stop myself from wondering if they are as soft as they look. Her skin is a beautiful ivory cream tone that looks so soft it takes everything I have not to reach out and run my fingers down her beautiful toned arms. She isn't fake baked like half the women in this small town that has more tanning salons then gas stations. No there is nothing fake about her. She isn't pasty white either just enough color to know she enjoys the outdoors. There is the most adorable pinkish hue to her cheeks and I can tell she has just come over from the club next door to catch her breath and get a drink. I'm glad she broke the silence first because I probably would have just sat here and stared at her all night.

"Well hey stranger, thanks for the drinks." She smiles softly and I can't stop the way my own spreads across my face. Her voice fits her to a tee it's familiar, sexy and innocent all at the same time and I pray to God she doesn't look down before I get a chance to adjust myself.

"If I tell you my name, will I still be a stranger?" _What did I just say? That was stupid. Wait…is she laughing? _Holy shit I know that laugh_. _That beautiful laugh God it's even better in person. Wait it cant be can it?

"It depends will I find your name on any of those predator lists?" Ha it's my turn to laugh, brown eyes is being playful. I feel immediately relaxed. This girl is sexy, funny and quick-witted. I have to assure her.

"Well lucky for me I am definitely NOT on any of those lists, my name is Edward. Edward Cullen." The look of recognition that flashes across her face confirms what I was pretty sure I had just guessed by hearing her laugh. This beautiful woman in front of me is no doubt Bella, Emmett's sister. I know that sexy voice anywhere.

"Holy Shit I'm in trouble, you definitely live up to that sexy voice." She mutters barely above a whisper. _Huh…That's funny I was just thinking the same thing_. "I'm Be…"

"Bella! There you are girl." Emmett and Alice had come up behind us, I hadn't noticed. Bella wraps her arms around her brothers neck they hug and I wish that it was me she had her arms wrapped around. I hug Alice saying hello and that I have missed her crazy ass. I haven't seen her in a few weeks she has been really busy with her summer classes. She's wearing a red strapless dress with black high heels. I look at Emmett and he looks relieved that he got his sisters out of the club. He's told me before how much he hates going out to the club with them because its gross to watch them get hit on all night knowing men see his sisters that way. If he only knew all the different ways I'm picturing Bella right now he would probably try to beat my ass. "Well Bella, Edward it seems you guys have managed to meet so why don't we move this to our seats?" Emmett continued to say as he ushers us towards the booth. New Guy returns with the drinks Bella had ordered for her and Alice so we head over to the booth after asking him to have our waitress bring a bud light to the table for Emmett.

The girls walk ahead of us and I am not prepared for what my eyes see next. Bella is truly dressed to kill. The back of her dress or lack there of I should say, instantly makes my mouth water and my jeans fit tighter. Her hair is flowing in beautiful waves down to the middle of her back barely covering her beautiful cream skin that the large oval shaped missing piece of her dress displays. The cut out runs from the nape of her neck down to right above her tight little ass. I don't know if it's the dress, the slight sway of her hips when she walks or the defined muscles of her calves walking in those fuck hot heels but I . Am. Mesmerized. That is until Emmett's chuckle and subtle elbow to my right arm bring me out of my trance, and I see that we have reached the corner booth. Emmett and I slip into the booth him from the right side me from the left. We keep scooting until we are seated in the middle of the semi circle with him on my left. I am pleasantly surprised when Bella sits down on my side of the booth and Alice follows in after Emmett.

"So B when you gonna let me read the new book. Mom told me you finished it." Emmett asks. For a moment there I forgot that on top of this beautiful creature being the sister of my best friend, she was also a best selling author. She is a big deal especially around here. She's like a local celebrity. Emmett mentioned something about her being on a book tour a while back. I am impressed not only by the fact that she is so successful at such a young age but that she truly seems down to earth, you would never know the level of her success by just meeting her.

"Not until its edited come on you know that." She narrows her eyes at him playfully. _So hot._

"When's that gonna be? Come on sis you know I have no patience."

"Ain't that the truth." I chuckle taking a swig of my beer. I am rewarded with Bella's sweet laughter. God I love that sound. I smile back at her.

"Well hate to break it to you bro but you'll have to wait." she teases although I can tell she is one of those perfectionist types when it comes to her work and I would bet my next paycheck she won't be giving in.

"Seriously I cant believe your going to make me wait, how long is it going to take." Emmett persisted. Bella reaches for her frozen strawberry margarita before she answers. She looks anxious all of a sudden and not in a good way. The change is barely noticeable considering her lips are still turned up into a teasing smirk but somehow I can tell.

"It shouldn't surprise you I wouldn't let you read the first one either, as for when the editing will be done, I don't know I have to find a new editor and possibly a new publisher as well. So yea…" She deadpans as she takes another drink of her margarita. It's Alice who speaks up next.

"Wait I thought you were under contract with Sunrise for two more books?"

"Yea I am, I have my lawyers looking into it." Bella says with another pointed look towards her brother and sister, she lets out a long breath and continues finally saying what was really on her mind. "You guys know Mike was my editor for _Bay Window_, I don't want to give him the wrong idea by allowing him to edit this one as well. He's the best in the business but things just aren't the same anymore. The writing is just the first part, the editing process is brutal it's a lot of long nights. Especially if the editor has opposing views of how the novel should play out. I don't want to work that closely with Mike again. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I just got him to give me a damn divorce, I don't want him to start buying out _Rose's_ again." She takes another drink of her margarita and I can't help but be jealous of the little straw as I watch her wrap her lips around it. She must of felt my eyes on her cause she looks up and gives me a shy little smirk before turning back to her brother and sister, "So Pix how are things with you and Riley?" She asked effectively dismissing any further inquiries about her book situation_. Damn she's good. _

I feel for her from what I've heard from Emmett, all Bella wants to do is move on from all the turmoil her leaving Mike caused, what I didn't know was how immersed Mike was in her career as well. I knew what that felt like trying to make a name for yourself without some stigma or all the expectations holding you back. Hell that's the whole reason why I left Cincinnati to join Lawrenceburg's police dept I just hated living in my dads shadows. He is the Chief of Police in Cincinnati and no matter how good I was at my job I still heard the whispers about how I was only there because of my father. My dad understood the need for me to branch out and he is happy that I stayed close to home. Losing my mother at a young age only brought my dad and I closer, he didn't take it personally when I talked to him about transferring. He wasn't happy to lose me as part of his team either but he understood.

We sat there talking for another hour just catching up about what all was going on in our lives. Alice told us about some professor that was giving her a hard time on one of her compositions and Emmett told the girls about our time at Esme's earlier and how our plan backfired royally when it took us four hours to get all the DVDs in there proper cases and places. It completely sucked putting all those movies back where they belonged, I don't remember switching that many of them. It was all worth it though because Bella along with Alice couldn't stop laughing as their brother recanted our frustration. Bella's laugh made me feel warm. Yea I know even thinking that is grounds for getting my man card revoked but I don't give a shit. You couldn't not smile and laugh along with her. She has the most beautiful smile that reaches her eyes and she looks so carefree and happy that I want to kiss her. I don't act on that of course but I can't stop thinking about her soft pink lips on mine and what other type of beautiful sounds I could make fall from those lips.

Her ex-husband is a fucking idiot. No other way to put it. He had this beautiful amazing creature as his and he threw it all away. Moron. I was brought back to reality when I felt a tiny hand on my left knee. The spark I feel rush through my body shocks the hell out of me especially when I look down and see that it's Bella's hand that's on my knee. As quick as it was there she removes it, as if she felt it too. Did she? What was that?

The heat from her touch still lingers on my knee she leans in closer to me and I lean in towards her ducking my head down so I could hear her. I don't know what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting her sweet voice so close to my ear. "I'm embarrassed" she whispered her breath washing over my ear sending chills all the way from my ear to my toes and the blood in my body to my dick. _Holy Shit_! Any closer those soft lips would have been caressing my lobe. Not that I would have minded in the least. God just the thought of her nibbling on my ear and that sweet voice laced with sex had my dick harder than the table, thankfully her hand wasn't on my knee anymore so she didn't notice me reach down and adjust myself. My dick isn't the only thing acting on autopilot, at the sound of her voice my head turns towards that beautiful mouth and I realize very quickly how close we really have been. Our noses are practically touching and all I want to do is close the distance between us and kiss those beautiful lips. Her breathing is heavy and matches mine and I would give anything to know if it's because she's embarrassed, or if her thoughts are similar to mine. Our foreheads are almost touching and I can't think this close to her so I back up just enough to look her fully in those big beautiful brown eyes. _Are her eyes darker or am I seeing things?_

"Why are you embarrassed?" It seemed ridiculous so I had to know why she felt that way. The only thing I could accuse her of tonight was taking my breath away and that was surely nothing she knew or something she should be embarrassed about.

Even though we were still leaning towards each other and we were close enough that our conversation was private from her siblings across the table she looked so nervous as she looked up at me from under her long lashes. "I basically called you a sexual predator five seconds after meeting you". She let out a small chuckle as she hid her eyes from me by looking down at her hands that were fidgeting nervously in her lap. Really that's why? I thought it was adorably funny. I had to let her know that and get that nervous insecure look off her face. Where was my sexy confident Bella. Wait, _my_? Never mind that noise, I had to see her smile again.

I placed my finger under her chin and tilted her face up so she could look straight in my eyes. Our eyes locked and I told her the truth. "Bella there is no reason for you to be nervous, I thought it was funny, I like a girl with a sense of humor . Before those yahoos found us," I said with a sideways glance to Alice and Emmett who were having their own conversation, "all I was thinking was how beautiful and funny you are. Trust me you have nothing to worry about."

"You think I'm beautiful?" duh. Understatement of the year. How do I respond to that. 'Hell yes I cant stop thinking about crashing my lips to yours and pulling you over to straddle my lap and wrapping those sexy legs around my waist while my hands explore every inch of your sexy body.' _Nope cant say that._

"I think your gorgeous." I might not have told her what I really wanted to say but my voice gave me away for sure and it was definitely the truth. I know she picked up on the fact that my voice just dropped an octave when she licks her lips before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. _Damn. Don't do that Bella, I will not be responsible for my actions._ I can't help but stare at her sexy lips. I wonder if she knows its driving me crazy watching her bite that pouty lip. I wonder if she knows that I'm about to throw her down and take her right here in this booth if she doesn't stop looking at me with those beautiful eyes and drawing my attention to her sexy lips. Eyes…lips…eyes…lips…throat clearing…_wait what? Bella _and I jump apart only just now realizing how close we were once again. I'm reminded of the other two people sitting at the table who were currently staring at Bella and I behind barely hidden smirks. Alice, the throat clearing culprit, speaks up "Hey Bells I have to use the restroom, come with?"

"Uh.. Sure.. yea lets go" she stutters. She scoots out of the booth and I watch as her and Alice walk away towards the back of the bar where the bathrooms are. I can't stop staring at the door the girls just walked through. Emmett's chuckle breaks me out of my trance.

"I was going to ask you what you think about her but the look on your face says it all." huh? Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I look up at my best friend whose mouth is turned up in a grin behind his beer bottle. I run my hand through my hair a nervous habit I picked up from my father.

"Shit bro." That's all I can say.

"Yea I thought that might be the case." that gets my attention I narrow my eyes at him in a way that he knows means 'care to elaborate on that'. "Come on dude I know you, you're my best friend. Why do you think I haven't let you meet her till now?" _What? _What did that mean?

"What in the hell are you talking about, you _kept _me from meeting her? Why?" Yea I always thought it was weird that I had never met her but I just figured she was busy I mean shit she's had a lot on her plate lately_. And why the hell am I suddenly pissed? _

"Are you serious, were you not here the past ten minutes? The sexual tension coming off the two of you is suffocating. Shit that's my sister man but seriously I think every drink in this place got warmer from the heat coming off the two of you." _Was it that noticeable? _I mean God knows I felt it, the chemistry between us is intoxicating. The beer I've been drinking is definitely not the reason I am anxious, nervous, and warm all over. Nope that is all her.

"God she's perfect," I say rubbing my face nervously trying to figure out if I'm really about to have this conversation with her brother of all people. Yea he's my best friend but there is no doubt in my mind I am beyond attracted to his sister. "I mean seriously Em she's the most amazing person I've ever met." I know it doesn't make sense but before tonight I felt like I already knew her from everything I've heard and talking to her over the phone with Emmett but seeing her in person, holy shit. Seeing her and putting a face to the woman I've been attracted to for months now just makes it all more real. He nudges my shoulder with a smirk.

"Yea I knew you would feel that way that's why you haven't met her yet."

"That makes no sense." I say dryly hoping he realizes I'm not in the mood for his cryptic shit. I'm frustrated she's been right under my nose this whole time.

"Yes it does I know my sister and I've come to know you just as well. I've known for some time now you two would be perfect together. The timing sucked though. I wanted to make sure that Bella was over the whole thing with Mike and that she would be open to meeting someone new. I also knew that if something did happen between the two of you I wanted it to work out. So you would have to know she was over the divorce and her ex husband and ready to move on." Emmett isn't drunk but he looks a little too happy about his match making sneakiness.

Drunk or not his logic makes sense_… It pisses me off_. I wouldn't have wanted to meet her and been some rebound guy while she was still dealing with the aftermath of everything. I just met her tonight and I know that a one night stand with her would never be enough for me. She's amazing. I want her. As caveman as that sounds its all I can think about. I just want to hear her laugh and see her eyes light up like they do when she talks about her daughter or her writing. I want to hold her hand, I want to kiss those pouty lips and know what she sounds like when she comes apart. I want to wake up next to her. I want her naked writhing under me with her sexy legs wrapped around me and those fuck hot heels digging... Emmett chuckles next to me pulling me from my fantasies. He would probably kick my ass if he knew what I had just been imagining doing to his sister. From the smirk on his face though I'm sure he has an idea already.

"Am I going to have to splash water on you? The girls are going to be back any second." Yep he knew. Wait he was okay with my feelings towards his sister?

"Wait you knew this would happen?" I have to know that he doesn't have a problem with this because starting now my new mission in life was to explore this new feeling I have towards Bella. I have never been so instantly captivated by a human being in my entire life.

"Yea the Pix noticed it first but once she brought it to my attention I knew she was right. Come on bro we've known each other nine months I spend all my time either with you or my family or you _and_ my family. You think you not meeting her till now was easy?" At that moment it all clicked. All those times he ditched me or when we were hanging out and he would hang up the phone and tell me he had to go all of a sudden. I always thought he had a girlfriend he didn't want me to know about yet. He must have seen the realization cross my face. "So you've figured it out. Come on man I'm surprised Pix and I got away with it as long as we did. I see Bella and Kenna at least twice a week what did you think I was doing?"

"I thought maybe you had a girlfriend you weren't ready for me to meet yet or something I don't know. I didn't think Bella was this secret goddess you were _keeping _ from me, that I assure you never crossed my mind. But now that you mention it I cant believe I never noticed. What the fuck do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's your sister. I love your family. You're my partner for God's sakes. You wouldn't care if I dated your sister? What am I saying she probably wont even give me the time of day, she's barely divorced she doesn't want to get into another relationship."

"Whoa easy there killer." Emmett is laughing at my rambling, I'm not seeing the fucking humor.

"Why finally introduce me? At least before I didn't know what I was missing. She'll never go out with me."

"Edward dude chill, look this is exactly why I didn't want you meeting her any earlier than now. You think too much. You're already giving up and you haven't even tried. You're letting her recent divorce stop you. Let me tell you something. My sister has been done, free and single for a long time now. My sister is one of the most loving caring people I know but once you cross her, and trust me her finding her husband at the time fucking his intern definitely counts, its over. He never stood a chance. She was done with him the second she left his office that day. She's a tough girl and she would kill me for telling you this but she's way passed over it all. I was the one that held her every time she broke down those first few months so let me tell you she's been through the stages to get over this. After what he did to her there honestly wasn't much to get over. From what Bella has told me they had been falling apart slowly but surely for a while. She's had time to get over all of it. She's ready. You're my best friend, I love you like a brother as much as I want to see my sister happy I want the same for you too man. I can already tell that what Alice saw is right. You guys would be great together. Make it happen, but don't hurt her." The last part was sent with a pointed look more serious then I think I've ever seen on his face. I received the message loud and clear. What he really said was "You hurt her I'll fuck you up".

My brain is threatening to shut down from the overload my thoughts and emotions are forcing on it right now. Is she really ready? Had I met her and known nothing about her divorce I would have never guessed it that's for sure. She seemed so happy and secure, confident. The phone call from yesterday came blaring through to the forefront of my mind like a flashing neon sign. I remember her saying that she felt so relieved and almost guilty for being so happy it was all finally over.

The girls return to the table and I lean back in the booth and listen to the easy conversation going around the table. Alice brought up wanting to go somewhere for a week or two while her and Riley both had some time between summer classes and the start of the fall semester. Emmett and I told them about some recent patrols and Bella told us more about her newest book she just finished. I watch her talk passionately about her writing and some of the funnier things Makenna's has been up to lately. I can't stop sneaking peaks at her. She is so beautiful and every time that I look up and catch her looking at me too I feel my heart speed up. She is breath taking. Could she possibly feel the same way I was right now?

I hear the muffled sound of someone's cell phone ringing. Bella must have recognized it because a second later she's opening the clutch I haven't even noticed she had till now, and pulling out a sleek looking touch screen phone. She looks down at the screen and back up at all of us at the table saying, "Sorry guys I have to take this…give me a minute." Answering the phone she holds it up to her left ear closest too me and sticks her index finger in her other ear to drown out the background noise of the bar around us. "Hello…hey what's up?… Does she have a fever?" It has to be Mike on the phone, but wait that means they are talking about Makenna being sick. All of a sudden I have the urge to see her and make sure she's okay. I don't know why, well I do know why ever since I met her she has me wrapped around her cute little finger and I do not want to see my little peanut sick. It struck me right then that Bella is Makenna's mother. I mean of course I know that but it just hit me right at this moment. This beautiful woman in front of me is the mother of the little peanut that already holds a special place in my heart.

"Did you give her some medicine?…How long as she been awake…Yea I can come get her if you want. I have to find a ride but I'll be over in a bit…I'm at Charlies…" Something tells me that tidbit of information wasn't going to go over well with Mike seeing as how they just signed the papers on their divorce yesterday morning. From the raised eyebrows and the change in Bella's voice I can tell I was right. Whatever he just said pissed her right the hell off. "Seriously?!… Well as of yesterday morning well frankly for a long time now that is none of your damn concern…." _Fuck she's sexy when she's mad. _She got quiet for a minute and looks up at the three of us a beautiful blush colored her cheeks, probably embarrassed for the turn in the conversation that she forgot we were all privy too.

She lets out a breath and starts talking again "Apology accepted and don't take it personally I'm pretty sure all children want their mommy's when their sick. I'll be there in a bit." Right there proves how correct her family's descriptions of her are. She was obviously pissed about something he said but she's so caring she not only accepted his apology quickly but then turned around and comforted him telling him not to take it personal that their daughter wanted her Mommy when she was sick. Suspicion confirmed she really is kind, forgiving, compassionate and loving. She hangs up the phone and addresses us. "Sorry guys I have to go get Kenna bear, she's not feeling well and she cant sleep."

Alice is the first to speak up, "Yea of course Bells is she okay?"

"Yea I think so Mike just said she's been running a fever all day and her voice sounds scratchy but she has been acting normal until earlier this evening. I'm just going to go call a cab." Bella made to get up out of the booth when Alice threw her some keys.

"No here sis just take my car I'll catch a ride home with Em." Bella caught the keys and she stared at them in her hands like they were burning the skin off her palm. I already knew what was going to happen. There was no way in hell she was going to get behind the wheel of a car. She has only had two margarita's all night in a span of a little over three hours and is fully capable of driving. Hell there are two cops at this table and both of us know she isn't over the legal limit, still I know what happened to her dad and according to Emmett I know that she still blames herself. I know for a fact Bella is not going to be driving anywhere tonight. I look up at Bella who is standing there still just looking at the keys in her hand only a few seconds have passed but I can't bare to see the anxiety on her face any longer so I speak up.

"I'll drive you Bella, Pix you don't mind if I take your car do you I rode here with your brother." Alice looks up at her sister with sad eyes before turning to me. She probably just realized the position she had inadvertently put her sister in.

"Of course…yea I'll just crash at Emmett's tonight."

Bella looks over at me and I can see the relief in her eyes. "You don't mind do you?" I ask looking up at brown eyes…_yea that nickname is sticking_. She gives me a shy smile before responding.

"I don't mind at all, thank you." She looks so sweet and shy right now, I would give anything to know what she's thinking. I break eye contact with her and turn my attention to her siblings.

"Well guys its been fun, Pix I'll drop your car off at Emmett's in the morning." I stand up out of the booth giving Alice a hug bumping fists with Emmett.

" Drive safe bro and tell Kenna bug her Uncle loves her and I'll come over to see her tomorrow."

"Will do. Later guys have a good night." Brown eyes then says her goodbyes and turns to look at me. "Ready?" I ask. She smiles at me and nods walking towards me. "Alright lets go get Peanut." I say smiling back at her. I place my hand on her lower back and we make our way to the front door. We step out into the cool night air. She points out where Alice parked and as we get in she looks over at me from the passengers side. We have just got in and shut the doors and I can tell there is something she is dying to say. "What's on your mind brown eyes?" I didn't mean to say her nickname out loud but I cant think with her so close and staring at me with those mind numbing beautiful eyes. She doesn't seem to mind it though and maybe I am crazy from the close proximity now but I swear her eyes softened.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive? I mean I can just call a cab." She looks so worried and I know why. Emmett told me about their dad how he went on a bender and decided to drive home and wrapped his car around a tree, killing him instantly. It was one of the first things we really bonded over both of us having lost a parent. I take her tiny hand in mine and can't help but look down at our intertwined hands as little tingles shoot up my arm at her touch. I swear it's like my arm is trying to fall asleep or something. I don't know but I feel that same spark I did when she put her hand on my knee earlier in the bar and every little touch since then. Her hand fits mine perfectly I mean an absolute perfect fit like our hands were made to hold each other. When I look up her eyes are on our hands too, a few seconds later she looks up at me her eyes searching mine.

"I'm fine I've had three beers in over three hours not to mention all those appetizers, trust me I wouldn't put either one of us in danger and I especially wouldn't be putting peanut in this car if I wasn't sure." She smiles at something I said and now I'm smiling. _God she is beautiful_. It hasn't escaped my mind that her hand is still in mine.

"Why do you call her Peanut?" she asks me. I chuckle at that. Everyone else is used to my nickname for Makenna, Its crazy realizing that I know the rest of her family so well but I am just now meeting her.

"Well after the first time we met, it just fit." I reply smiling at the memory of first meeting Makenna. "Your little girl is a sneaky one brown eyes, she shared her peanut butter and jelly sandwich with me and stole my heart at the same time. Peanut just fits."

"Oh my God it was you , how could I forget that? I was so shocked when my brother told me about that. My daughter must really think you're special because she doesn't share her pb&j's with anybody." She says looking up at me in awe. Somehow we are now so close I can feel her breath on my lips, both us leaning over the center console.

"Well the feeling is mutual. You have an amazing little girl." My voice is much lower then I anticipated but shit she is so close and looking at me with those big brown eyes and I'm fucking drowning in her as her sweet delicious scent permeates through the enclosed car. The sound of her cell phone ringing pulls me back to the situation at hand. She hesitates like she's coming out of a daze as well and removing her hand from mine she answers her phone. I try not to focus on the sense of loss now that her hand is no longer in mine and study her face as she talks with whoever is on the line.

"Hey I'm on my way how's she doing…" Its Mike. I turn on the car and pull out of the parking space. I know where Mike lives having been with Emmett so many times when he would pick her up. I head over to Greendale which is literally about three minutes up the road. As we pass the BP gas station not a minute later she signals for me to pull in. "Okay…yes that's fine…just call me in the morning if she still wants me I'll come get her…don't be surprised Mike she loves you. Okay bye." The car is now parked in front of BP, Bella gets off the phone and puts it away and brings her hand up to her forehead like she's trying to ward off a headache and runs her hands through her hair. I almost chuckle that we both have the same tell when we're frustrated or nervous. She looks up at me and lets out a small frustrated chuckle before looking up at the roof of the car and looking back over at me. She looks embarrassed. "Well that was Mike he got Kenna calmed down and back to sleep."

"That's good right?" I asked confused by the look on her face.

"Of course it is but I made you leave and now she doesn't even need me and…I'm sorry…we can go back to _Charlies _if you want I'm sure Emmett and Alice are still there." I get it now. She thinks I'm put out by leaving the bar for nothing when that is the farthest thing from my mind. She's looking down now and I lift her chin up with my finger until I'm looking into those beautiful brown eyes again.

"Hey brown eyes, stop. Stop thinking whatever it is your thinking. I'm glad Peanut is okay now and I could care less about leaving the bar, the whole reason I came tonight was to meet you and I wouldn't change tonight for anything so stop okay." I hope she can see the pleading in my eyes. She doesn't need to feel bad about anything I am right where I want to be. With her. Her breath catches and its then I realize that once again we have gravitated towards each other. We are so close. _How does that keep happening?_ What is it with her that makes me feel this way. I can't get close enough. Those soft pouty lips are just begging to be kissed. In that moment I need to kiss her almost as much as I need my next breath.

"I would be lying if I told you I wasn't excited to be meeting you tonight Edward and now that I have… I…" Her voice cracked.

"You what?" I can barely get the words out, I can barely think. We're in our own little bubble, its just us and I can't see anything besides beautiful deep brown pools staring back at me. The electricity between us energizing the small space is setting my body on fire. The heat coming off the two of us is causing a faint fog to spread across the car windows. We are so close I can feel her breath on my lips as she speaks.

"I would be lying if I told you I didn't want you to kiss me right now." It comes out almost as a whisper but I hear her loud and clear. With a racing heart I slowly press my lips to hers…and fuck if she isn't perfection. Her soft lips mold right to mine like two puzzle pieces perfectly matched. I swipe my tongue along her lower lip begging for entrance. She lets out a tiny moan and invites me in. An explosion of the senses hits me all at once. I feel like my body has been set ablaze as our tongues swirl and caress, our lips moving together like we have been kissing each other for years instead of this being the first. She tastes like the strawberry margaritas she has been drinking and there is something else that is all her and it makes me feel alive. I angle to the left needing to deepen the kiss while my right hand makes its way to her hair. _Holy shit her hair is soft_, like silk running through my fingers, I want them buried in her hair forever. _Did I just moan. _I've never been kissed like this. Its just perfect and feels so right.

Our tongues aren't fighting for dominance with one another we're just moving together as one. Her hand comes up to my hair, her fingers gently tugging and pulling trying to get me closer before she runs her fingers down my jaw line. We both emit a small moan I cant contain it everything she's doing is driving me insane in the best way possible. One of my hands is still buried in her soft as fuck hair, I cant get enough of it, the other has slid down cupping the side of her neck. Using my thumb I stroke her cheek and across her jaw line to her ear and back. Her skin is so soft. Everything about her is soft, warm, inviting and I could keep kissing her for hours. But unfortunately that's impossible to do without a little thing called air. We pull away from each other breathless, we don't go far our foreheads still touching, my thumb stroking her softly across her bottom lip that my own just left.

"That…that was…." I mutter between breaths and closed eyes still trying to wrap my head around what just took place.

"Yeah…that was…amazing." My heart flutters at her words, yes like literally fucking flutters. Take my man card I don't give a shit, if it means I get to kiss her again I'd cut that fucker up myself.

"That was incredible brown eyes." She looks at me with her eyes all lit up. I'm sure mine mirror hers. I run my fingers across her cheek, welcoming the tingling sensation, that I am coming to realize is just my body's natural reaction to her. Her eyes shutter close as I continue brushing my fingers across her cheek and down her jaw line.

"Do you feel it too…" suddenly her eyes fly open realizing what she said and her cheeks flush red beneath my fingertips. "Don't answer that, ugh what is wrong with me I uh…" I cut her off with my lips on hers. Just a soft short one this time she's so cute when she's all flustered and embarrassed but I'll be damned if I let her think it's all in her head and see her looking away dejected.

"Bella look at me beautiful," she does and I continue "don't you dare be embarrassed. I don't know how you feel but if you're trying to ask me if I feel like my body is a live wire every time we touch then yes I feel it too. That kiss holy shit gorgeous I still cant wrap my mind around it. That was the best kiss I've ever had. Stop worrying about saying the wrong thing because everything right now feels so right okay?" Worried that I said too much I search her eyes, I don't want to scare her off, but I have never felt like this before about anyone and I want to ease her mind a little.

"I feel the same way Edward. I don't know what it is but I feel…like…I don't know…just…"

"I know me too." She nods her head and I know by the look in her eyes she feels the same way I do. "Well beautiful where to now?" I don't want the night to end, but I also know we can't stay parked here forever.

"We could go back to my place…um watch a movie or something…if you want." The smile that spreads across my face could not have been contained if I tried, she didn't want the night to end either. "What?" She says her face lighting up into a beautiful smile. "You look relieved."

"I am. I didn't want the night to end. You don't have one of those stiff couches though do you, cause that would be a deal breaker you know." I tease. I don't mean it hell I don't care if I had to watch the damn movie hanging upside down by my toes.

"You just wait mister, you have no idea." She smirks. Well now I'm curious. I put the car in reverse and head towards _highlands. _I don't know exactly where she lives but I know she lives there along with the rest of her family. Emmett bought his home there after his dad died and Alice lives with Esme although she's never usually there she practically lives with Riley.

"I don't know where you live in _highlands _you'll have to show me."

"Well you know where my mom lives I live two doors down." _Of course you do brown eyes._ I can't stop the chuckle that escapes my mouth I mean seriously how had her family pulled it off, Bella has been right under my nose this whole damn time. How many times have I driven past her house? "What's so funny?"

"Nothing just…well…Emmett told me tonight that the family has been keeping us from meeting this whole time until now and if I wasn't so amazed at how they actually pulled that off I would be pretty pissed." She was giggling now.

"I know Alice told me about that tonight as well. At first I was mad but I guess I see there reasoning. And lets face it for us to have not met before tonight, it took a lot of work on their part." She must have seen something in my face because she reached her hand out to mine. "Hey it's okay we're here now." _She is so sweet_.

"You're right." We drive to _Highlands _in silence but its not uncomfortable, it fact it's the opposite. I'm elated just being with her, my thumb drawing lazy circles on the back of her hand. I feel like a teenager all over again stealing glances over at her just to smile when she would look over and catch me. I pull in her driveway behind a sleek looking black Audi G5 SUV. _Sexy as fuck. _I smile thinking I have the car that matches.

"How did you know this was me?" She asks pointing towards her house.

"You said you lived two houses down from your mother and I know Mrs. Anderson lives in the house two down from your mom on the other side because I had the pleasure of shoveling the snow from her driveway this past winter. She's like a hundred but I swear she was staring at my butt through the window the whole time." Bella's sweet laughter filled the car.

"Mrs. Anderson is a riot but I think your safe now she's moved her affections towards the mailman." She says with a wink. _Fuck that is HOT! Do it again brown eyes._ I'm laughing though because I can totally see old Mrs. Anderson hitting on the poor unsuspecting mailman.

"You still want to come in?" She looks shy again all of a sudden and so damn adorable.

"I'd love to brown eyes, lead the way." She gets out of the car with a blinding smile that I'm sure matches my own.

**Hope you're enjoying so far...I love reviews almost as much as I love Twilight. Which if I haven't mentioned this before I did not write the Twilight Saga if I did I would be on some real life Isle Esme right now soaking up the sun drinking "bahama mama's" until they went out of style. But Stephanie Meyer wrote the saga which is lucky for all of us because I could have never come up with such a masterpiece!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! How was that first kiss huh! I happen to love Edward, almost as much as I love reviews! Let me know what you think. Happy Reading :)**

There you are...Chapter 4

Everything reminds me of him. I mean everything. The cool morning breeze reminds me of how his mere presence causes shivers to course through my body. The leaves on the trees all different shades of green but all together beautiful, reminds me of his gorgeous green eyes that I swear are like a window to his soul. I can read them like a book. His eyes are emerald green all lit up and sparkly when he laughs, a calm beautiful jade any other time, but holy shit when he's turned on they turn the darkest shade of green I've ever seen and the sight literally makes me stop breathing. The sun peaking through the trees reminds me of his beautiful smile that lights up that sexy face of his. The warm coffee I'm drinking gets me thinking of the heat that courses through my entire body whenever he touches me. The freshly cut grass causes my entire body to tingle remembering how it felt running my fingers down his jaw line and across his five o clock shadow, the tiniest bit of stubble that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as he gave me the kiss of my life. _Fuck._ That first kiss was the hottest most erotic, passionate, toe curling, mind blowing kiss I have ever experienced. Just thinking about it has my body hotter than it should ever be sitting on my moms back porch

"Well she's out cold." Mom says effectively ripping me from my very vivid fantasies of everything I wish Edward would do to me. _Shit Bella focus Talk. To. Your. Mother. _

"Yea poor thing she didn't even wake up when I got her out of bed and carried her over here. I was sure she was going to wake up when I put her down on Alice's bed but she just rolled right over like nothing happened." Alice has one of those low platform beds so she's safe. Kenna loves it, which probably has a lot to do with it being almost the same height as her toddler bed but bigger. My baby is a bed hog. How a little thing so tiny can take up so much room in a bed still amazes me. "Mike said she didn't get a lot of sleep this weekend being sick and all I'm so glad she's feeling better. I think the lack of sleep is just catching up with her. She was out before her head hit the pillow last night." The look on my moms face confuses at me. She's smiling like totally cheesing. "What?"

"Oh nothing just thinking that Kenna wasn't the only one not getting much sleep recently now is she?" _Oh hell no._ I. Will. Kill. Alice! God these two gossip like a bunch of teenagers. I decide to play stupid, well actually I decide to play smart if that makes any sense. With my mom the best thing to do is to find out how much she knows before you go running your mouth and digging yourself in a hole. I swear my mom should be an interrogator for the military. She can get anyone and I mean anyone to tell their deepest darkest secrets with just a look.

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to hide the smile behind my coffee cup as I take a drink.

"Don't play coy with me Isabella Marie, don't think I didn't see Edward leaving your house Saturday morning. Imagine my surprise when I go out to get my paper and see him getting into your sisters car. Now you have about ten seconds to start talking before I call Alice."

I gulp down my coffee and bring myself to the realization that my mom is going to find out anyway and I would rather it be from me. After taking another drink of my coffee for some much needed liquid courage I answer my mother. _Why cant I stop smiling?_

"Well I met Edward," my mother scoffs at that with a little 'yea no shit Sherlock' smirk. "Do you want to hear this or not?" I tease. Her face is instantly void of the smirk and now she looks like a little kid preparing itself for the secret reveal of some long lost treasure as she holds her coffee mug up to her lips. "Okay then, well he came to _Charlie's _on Friday night with us." My mind drifts back to the first time I saw him sitting up at the bar looking like straight up sex. Suddenly I cant help but to gush a little. "God mom, I don't know we all sat around and talked for hours and it felt like he had always been a part of our group you know, he just fits. Mike called after a few hours, Kenna wanted me, and Edward offered to drive me. I rode with Alice and he rode with Emmett so Alice told us to take her car. Mike called back while we were on our way and said that she had fallen back asleep. Neither one of us wanted to go back to the bar but I didn't want the night to end so I invited him back to the house to watch a movie. I'm guessing about half way through Avatar we both fell asleep on the couch. That's it."

I don't mention the hottest kiss ever in the car and the not so little ones that continued throughout the night or the fact that I literally melt inside when he calls me my new favorite nickname. I also leave out that after changing into some comfy sweats I spent most of the movie snuggled up in his side with his fingers running through my hair. From what I gather he likes my hair and did I mention that I love, like absolutely L-O-V-E my hair to be played with so I'm thinking it's a win-win for both of us.

I don't mention that he's breathtaking in the morning. His eyes a soft green, relaxed and serene from a good nights sleep. The way he stretches raising his shirt up just enough to see a sliver of toned muscular sun kissed skin that makes me wet just thinking about it. And don't even get me started on his voice. _Holy Shit. _His morning voice is deep and raspy and oozes sex and literally makes my body vibrate with excitement. No those little tidbits I keep to myself thank you very much.

"Uh-huh so how was the kiss?" Thank God I didn't have coffee in my mouth or I would have just spit it out all over my know-it-all mother. Its funny because Alice just said the exact same thing to me Saturday morning.

"What makes you think we kissed?" I tease. Who am I kidding there is no keeping secrets from my mother.

"That man left your house with a smile that could break his poor cheekbones. The fact that you've been sporting one to match all morning tells me something happened and I know you both well enough to know you didn't have sex yet."

"Wh…what mom please stop right there." I take a deep breath before continuing. "No we didn't have sex jeesh we had just met, even though I feel like I know him already from all of you guys. To answer your question because I know you're not going to stop until I do. The kiss was mind numbing magical. Like seriously greatest kiss ever." I know I sound all mushy but its true and I would tell mom anything to keep her from thinking about my sex life.

"Best kiss ever hmmm?" She asks and I know what she means.

"Yes mom I have _never_ been kissed like that. There is this chemistry between us that I could never have imagined even existed. We literally gravitate towards each other and we just fit. I don't know… I've never felt that with _anyone_." I say giving her a pointed look hoping she gets what I mean with that last part without me having to say his name out loud. Its true though the whole night there seemed to just be this pull between us that wouldn't let us stray out to far from each others reach. Whenever he was close my body would literally hum.

"I find it funny you picked the longest movie you own." She says behind a barely concealed giggle. Yes giggled like the gossiping little teenager she is personifying at the moment. I don't know what that makes me because I giggle right along with her knowing that Edward was actually the one who picked it out while I was changing clothes.

"I didn't pick it out, he did. Although I would have picked it anyway for that exact reason." I said remembering something at the same time, something I've been meaning to ask. "Mom were you in on Emmett and Alice's big 'don't let Bella and Edward meet' mission?" She doesn't need to answer the confirmation is written all over her face. "How did he not see pictures of me all over this house. I know they come over here to eat lunch all the time?" I've been wondering about that because he did not recognize me at the bar when he first saw me. I hadn't either at first but there isn't a shrine of his life all over the walls anywhere I go either.

"You really have been out of it lately haven't you. I changed all my pictures I had of you after you and Mike split, he was in most of them and I didn't want to upset you so I took them down and put up some from when you were much younger. I had to go back pretty far to find ones that don't have him in them." She's right I hadn't noticed. Huh its official my family is a force to be reckoned with. It still amazes me that Edward and I just met for the first time a few days ago. I get where they are coming from though. I wasn't in the right mind frame to meet him before now, had I met him back when he first came here and had the same reactions to him as I do now I would have ran away screaming in the opposite direction. I was already feeling way too much back then, I wouldn't have been able to handle this new onslaught of emotions raging through me like a freight train. "So have you talked to him since Saturday morning?"

I'm sure the mega-watt smile I'm sporting right now is answer enough but I voice it anyways. "Yes."

(_start flashback_)

_So Edward just got here still wearing the same clothes as last night. Care to share?- Alice  
_

_Maybe his apartment caught on fire and those were the only ones left unscathed.-B_

_Yea he looks too damn happy for someone who's home was set ablaze. Lets try this again…Spill it!- Alice  
_

_1. Uh-huh (insert childish head shake). 2. How happy does he look? __ -B_

_Like someone who won the damn lottery. DETAILS?!-Alice_

_ Nope.-B_

_This is so not over.-Alice_

_I put my phone down laughing and make my way to the front door to unlock it. Seeing as how my sister is still at Emmett's it should take her about ten minutes to get here by the time she says her goodbyes and drives to this side of the lake. Had she spent the night at moms she would already be here. Trust me I know my sister, she will be here. I grab her a dew from the fridge and grab the box of donuts from the breadbox and put them out on the breakfast bar. No sooner do I refill my coffee cup and pour the necessary hazelnut deliciousness in it does Alice come huffing through the door. She shuts it behind her and heads straight to the breakfast bar grabs the dew and a donut and plops herself down in one of the stools. "I'm waiting…" she teases. _

"_Good morning Bells how are you? I'm great Pix beautiful morning isn't it, take a seat have a donut." I singsong. She rolls her eyes at me._

"_What. Happened?" I laugh at her seriousness.._

"_Nothing happened. Mike called on our way saying she was already back asleep and not to worry about it. Edward and I didn't really feel like going back to the bar so we came back here instead and watched a movie. We fell asleep before the movie ended and the next thing I know its morning and now you're here." I'm vague on purpose its fun getting her all riled up. _

"_So how was the kiss?" Well hell. She always see's right through me I swear her and mom are like human bull shit detectors. Alice needs to move out before they become the same person. I decide to just tell her the truth it will save us both some time._

"_Most incredible kiss of my life." her responding smirk is devious._

"_Yep that right there. That's the same cheesy ass smile Edward is wearing. That must have been one hell of a kiss."_

"_You have no idea. I've never had this type of reaction with anyone before, its exhilarating and scary all at the same time." It's true. He makes me feel all over the place. Its frustrating and down right thrilling all at once. The heat from his touch sets off every nerve ending in my body, and leaves me trembling. When he kisses me I feel invincible. Like the world could fall down around me and I would be fine as long as his lips never left mine. "It's crazy there's something so intimate about kissing him, its just different, completely new and so perfect it seriously leaves me breathless I want him so much Pix. Like I. Want. Him. And you know me, Mike was my first and it took me almost a year before I would have sex with him. I just don't understand how I can be so attracted to someone who I just met yesterday but yet I never felt this level of attraction with the man who I was with since I was eighteen. Seriously I think there is something wrong with me." I know my words are coming out a jumbled mess but I cant slow down. Alice and I tell each other everything, and I need to get this off my chest before I track Edward's sexy ass down and have my way with him when we barely even know each other. Well that's not true we actually know a lot about each other because of my family.  
_

"_You're not crazy, He is a great guy and trust me when I say he feels the same way about you. From what I saw last night you guys are going to be great together." _

"_What are you talking about. You sound like we're already together. I don't even know if he wants that. I mean come on I'm a divorced single mom and college drop out to boot." My insecurities are screaming out loud and clear. I meant what I said about everything with him being exhilarating and scary at the same time. Now that I've had a glimpse of the person he is with my own two eyes and not just from what everyone else has told me I'm terrified that he wont like me. That I won't be good enough for him. It scares me that I want to be good enough for him, when I only just met him face to face yesterday. I drink my coffee needing the comfort. When I look back at my sister she rolls her eyes at me. _

"_Are you done beating yourself up? I hope so cause you better listen up. I just saw Edward at Em's and the man is over the moon. Yes you are divorced, because Mike's a flipping flapjack if you ask me. Kenna has Edward wrapped around her little finger just like she does everyone else so don't think because you have a child that's going to scare him away. And no you didn't finish your degree but you had more going on during that time then anyone would have been able to handle. Don't forget the fact that you are a VERY successful author with a bank account to match, and your second book will soon be topping the New York Best Sellers List just like the first one. You want to know why? Its because you are amazing Bells. You give yourself 110% to everything fearlessly all the while being the best mom to Kenna. Any man would be lucky to have you. You're a catch babe." I feel lighter and for a moment I let her words sink into my brain. Have I told you how much I love my sister? _

"_Thanks Pix I needed that. Your right, I just really want him to like me." My phone lights up and beeps signaling a text message and before I can make a move to get it, Kristen is looking down at the screen with a smirk on her face. _

"_Yea I don't think you have to worry about that." She teases as she grabs the phone and hands it to me. The text is from a number I don't recognize. _

_B- Don't be mad but I was so caught up kissing a certain beautiful woman goodbye this morning that I forgot to get her number. I knew I had to see her again so I may or may not have begged her brother for her phone number.-E_

_Edward..._

_If there was ever a time when I wanted to jump up and down squealing like a crazy preteen, that time is now. My body is in full on shiver mode and my heart is about to beat right out of my chest. Seriously how cute is he.  
_

_E- Well knowing my brother it cost you. Did you bribe an officer Edward? Tsk Tsk. What am I going to do with you?-B_

_I can think of all kinds of things I …._

_B- Oh yes I did brown eyes. Some rewards are worth the punishments ;) -E _

_My breath catches when I see his nickname for me. Every time he calls me brown eyes my heart skips a beat and melts at the same time. _

_E- Hmmm I'll keep that in mind. So let me guess… Officer Swan cracked the second you mentioned some kind of food, am I right?-B_

_His response comes about a minute later just enough time for me to take a drink of coffee, and roll my eyes at my sister who is somehow smirking and giving me the 'I told you so' face at the same time. Little sneaky matchmaker. _

_B- Wow you're good bet you can't guess what though?-E_

_Huh well seeing how its still early I rule out anything too sweet. Emmett loves desserts but it's too much on his stomach for the early morning. Now after lunch it's a different story that man could take out a bakery. I need to buy some time._

_E-And what do I win?-B_

_Lets see its Saturday morning. Hold the phone…what time is it? I look over at the clock on the coffee pot and smile I know exactly what Edward would bribe my brother with. _

_B- IF you win you'll get a surprise on your doorstep tomorrow morning.-E_

_Well now I'm intrigued. Would it be too forward to suggest my surprise be him with a bow? Wow easy tiger. Yea way to forward. Deciding to tame that little slut on my shoulder whispering awesome suggestions in my ear, I type out a message ready to make him pay up. I cant wait to see what he comes up with for tomorrow morning, because I have no doubt I got this._

_E- Well it's a good thing you know where I live now. By the way you have thirty minutes to get down to McDonalds and get Em his breakfast burritos. You better hurry ;)-B_

_Ha! Silly Edward I know my brother. He's not usually up early enough to make McDonalds breakfast menu with the hours they work so it's a treat when he gets it. McDonalds is a guilty pleasure for all of us Swans. I'm sure my brother would have given him my number but I know my Em, he saw an opportunity and he took it. He's diabolical._

_B- I can't believe you guessed that. K you win, be on the lookout tomorrow morning. Emmett is huffing by the front door got to go. Can I call you tomorrow?-E_

_E- Go make good on your promise, my brother has no patience. And yes your paying such a heavy price for my number you better use it! Talk to you later Edward-B_

_B- Have a good day brown eyes :)-E  
_

_(end flashback)_

My mom is looking at me a grin plastered on her face from ear to ear. She's bouncing in her seat barely able to keep her excitement at bay. I don't know what she's so excited about. I tell her about Edward bribing Em to get my number and she laughed out loud shaking her head from side to side.

"That sounds like my boys." _My boys. _My heart warms at the love my mother has for Edward I can see the twinkle in her eyes every time she talks about him she truly does love him like a son. "So what was your surprise?" I smile thinking about my surprise.

"It was so cute mom. I got up Sunday morning, opened the front door and there sitting on the step was a coffee mug with a bow on it." My heart did that crazy flutter thing when I saw it. He had noticed my coffee mugs Saturday morning. We had joked and laughed at all the funny sayings on them over coffee before he left. He loves hazelnut creamer _almost_ as much as I do. So it was just insanely sweet to me that he got me one for my collection, it just felt personal. I don't know maybe I'm reading too much into it but it just seemed like something between the two of us, if that makes any sense.

"Well knowing him it probably said something funny." Mom says and by the tone of her voice and the look in her eye I know she thinks the gesture is as sweet as I do.

"It said 'Instant human just add coffee!'" We're both laughing now because honestly it fits me to a tee.

"Oh my goodness that's great!" She says between giggles.

"I know." _Did I just swoon?_ God I hope my mom didn't notice.

"Oh Bells I'm so happy you guys finally met. So he called you right? When is your first date?" _Okay seriously how does she know that?_ He called me Saturday night after getting home from spending the day with his dad. I was so surprised to see it was him when he called because he had just asked me saturday morning if he could call me Sunday but I sure the hell was not going to bring that up. He told me about growing up in Cincinnati, his college days at UC (University of Cincinnati) and a little about his mom. I couldn't imagine being that young and losing a parent. Losing my father was hard enough, I don't know how I would have turned out if I was in his shoes at such a young age. Shortly after bringing my new coffee mug in from the porch and washing it Sunday morning, my phone rang. I wonder if I'll ever get tired of hearing his sexy voice. I told him how much I loved my surprise and he laughed the sound instantly making me warm inside. _I love his laugh._

"Yes we talked a few times this weekend. When he called me Sunday morning to see if I like the mug he asked me if I wanted to go to the Reds game with him this Saturday." The Reds are my team and mark my words they will be in the playoffs this year. They are looking good and they got smart and locked Joey Votto's ass down in a long term contract keeping him right here where he belongs. That man owns first base and he's not bad with a bat either. I'm getting sidetracked though. _I usually do when talking (in this case thinking) about my team._

He had first suggested going to the night game this Friday which I had to tell him I couldn't. Friday nights are my special nights with my daughter that I would _never_ give up. I live for my Fridays with Kenna. I was worried at first, like I was missing my chance with him but he spoke up a few seconds later telling me he completely understands and came back with a "Well how about Saturday, it's a day game?" My heart slammed against my chest when I realized he wasn't giving up on me.

"That's great baby can I keep Kenna for you? I need some granddaughter time." My mom asks me. My heart swells with all the love I have for the woman. She's always doing this, jumping in and doing before you even have to ask. She is always there for any of us kids when we need her, half the time not knowing we even need her for something until she's already there making everything better. She's my role model and I wish I can be everything she is for me to Kenna.

"Thanks mom, that would be great." I see a flash of hair behind her and I know my baby is awake. The sliding glass door is cracked, because I wanted to be able to hear her if something was wrong. Her little fingers push the sliding door open her other hand is occupied rubbing the "sleepies" from her eyes. Emmett calls them eye boogers which always gets an "Eww-uh" from my daughter so we call them "sleepies". I get up and she lifts her arms up for me. She'll be three in a few months she's not very little anymore but I'll hold my baby for as long as I possibly can. She wraps her arms around my shoulders laying her face in the crook of my neck. Her sweet breath warming my neck with every exhale. "Good morning Kenna bear. Did you sleep well?" Feeling her nod against my neck I start to sway back and forth knowing that's as good an answer I'll get at the moment. She is her mothers daughter…not a morning person…at all. I know just what she needs. "Mom do you have pancake mix?" I ask hoping she does.

"Yes I do, I even have the special ingredient." She winks at me anticipating my daughters reaction. Kenna doesn't disappoint. Her little ears perk up at the mention of 'special ingredients', her head coming up off my neck so fast I almost didn't get my face turned fast enough before she head butted my chin.

"Chocwitt chips gamma?" My baby's sweet voice questions looking at her grandma. When my mom nods smiling ear to ear my daughters whole face lights up. "Pancakes Pancakes!" She squirms around letting me know she wants down. Mom and I are giggling as she grabs both our hands once she's on the ground dragging us into the house. "Come on mommy, come of gamma we gonna make pancakes now." I'm not just saying this because she's my kid but she is so smart. She speaks so well for her age, she's not even three yet and she continues to amaze me every day.

After we all wash our hands we get started with Kenna sitting on top the breakfast bar a big mixing bowl filled with everything needed except the mix and chocolate chips, and a wooden spoon in front of her. She grabs the box of mix and dumps some into the bowl. Her brows furrow creating the cutest little wrinkle ever in between, and her little tongue sticks out in deep concentration. When she's done I hand her the bag of chocolate chips and her eyes widen, her lips turning up into a beautiful smile. She reaches in and grabs as many as her little fingers can wrap themselves around and drops them into the batter. She adds the chocolate by the handful until I tell her there is quite enough, the mix to chip ratio severely unbalanced.

About a half hour later my daughter looks like she took a bath in syrup and her plate looks like a chocolate chip crime scene with a layer of melted chocolate coating the bottom of her plate. Her sippy cup is so sticky I have a fleeting notion that just throwing it away would be best. After getting her cleaned up and changed for the day we return to the back porch mom and I with our coffee and Kenna already darting off towards her castle hopefully burning off some of the sugar high she is bound to have after this mornings concoction. I cant even call it food because I don't think anything with that much chocolate and that much syrup dripping all over it can really constitute as breakfast. She plays while mom and I catch up on everything. Supposedly Claire started dating one of the guys Emmett and Edward work with. I'm happy for her she works so hard keeping Rose's running since her grandma died. We've talked a bit since we reconnected when everything hit the fan with Mike, and I found out she was running Rose's, but I make a mental note to start being a more active friend.

When everything happened with my dad I pushed everyone away…everyone. Which was probably the first nail in the coffin of my marriage but I was just so consumed with guilt…still am. My family gave me the space I needed for a while. Then they started blowing up my phone and would just come over and pull me from the house when I wouldn't answer. As the months went by it got easier, then I started writing again and things got a lot better. I didn't make any time for friends or anybody really besides my family, Kenna and Mike. Well that time is long over. I miss Claire and it saddens me that when I really think about it I have no friends except for my family and a few people at Sunrise Publishing that I haven't talked to since everything happened with Mike. I'm acquaintances with most of the guys on the force through Emmett of course Ben is the only one I could consider close enough to be an actual friend. I happen to love his wife Angela she is so sweet and funny and we always have a good time at karaoke night_,_ she missed last month but she was well into her last trimester then. I really need to call her I bet she's ready to pop any day now. See what I mean I'm a horrible friend, I don't even know when her due date is.

For lunch we sit around the breakfast bar munching on pb&j's and carrot sticks with apple slices. Afterwards Kenna and I kicked back in my moms freestanding hammock, a gift from Emmett when mom moved in here and end up taking a nap. It was glorious just laying there with my daughter snuggled in close to me her head on chest as the afternoon breeze blew through her hair drowning my senses with its sweet strawberry scent. We ended up kicking a soccer ball around for a bit when we woke up before packing up and heading back to the house. After dinner and bath time I read her a bedtime story and slowly shut her bedroom door behind me after she fell asleep before I even get to finish it.

Now I'm sitting in bed just staring at my laptop screen. I was going to do some research for a new book that is slowly coming to life in my head but my hearts not in it. I want to call Edward. We talked yesterday morning when he called asking me out on a date but I haven't talked to him since then. I don't want to be one of those clingy girls all hung up on some guy that she checks her phone every five minutes but I wont lie and say I wasn't a tad disappointed when the only texts or calls I got today were from my brother and sister checking up on Kenna bear. Frustrated I grab my iPod from the nightstand placing the buds in my ear and lose myself in the music, my eyes growing heavy fast the last thing fleeting through my consciousness was beautiful jade eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you miss Edward. Well he's Baaaack. Enjoy!**

There you are...Chapter 5.

"One more man, come on." I shout over the music. Emmett takes a deep breath lowering the bar that holds a little too much weight on each side to his chest. He lets out his breath with a _whoosh_, eyes narrowed till they are almost closed and every muscle is his arm clenched as he pushes the bar back into its holder about a foot and a half above his face. I'm glad he's done with his reps because he's pushing himself a little harder this morning then usual and I don't know who would have been spotting me if he couldn't have handled it. I'm no weak chump but Em's a big dude. Last night was rough and he's pushing himself a little too hard right now.

Lawrenceburg is a small town and worlds different than the city of Cincinnati. Believe it or not, the town I now call home at 5.21 sq miles and population of 5,042, is the largest city in Dearborn County. When I transferred to "the burg" Emmett and I were partnered up not just because his last one got sacked but, we both happen to specialize in homicide as well. Thankfully our skills as homicide detectives have not been necessary in my time here. We work Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday from 2:00pm to 2:00am. The burg may be a small quiet place to live but there is always something to do. Not only do we patrol our route, help out at the schools, coordinate neighborhood watch groups and respond to dispatched complaints we also sometimes have to appear in court to testify. Which is why we spent our first three hours of duty last night at the courthouse waiting for Victoria Hunt to appear.

James and Victoria Hunt are in there mid thirties and have been married for seven years. Recorded incidents and hospital reports suggest James has been using her as a punching bag for the better part of six. A few weeks ago Em and I answered a domestic abuse call and went out to their house for the third time in just as many months. We arrived to find Victoria locked in her bathroom with the phone laying beside her unconscious broken body. Her face was already so swollen it was unrecognizable, her left arm was broken along with four ribs and a sprained ankle. We both wanted to see James get put away for the rest of his miserable life and showed up to the courthouse early hoping to catch Victoria before going in. She never showed, all charges were dropped and I've been holding Emmett back all night. When a hotheaded little punk leaning up against the wall of the gas station called us pigs under his breath I lost my drink to the concrete trying to get Em back to the cruiser before he broke the kids face. We both wanted a piece of James, to see how he did against someone his own size for a change. But we did our job. As shitty as that is that's what it comes down too. We can arrest him but without Victoria's testimony he walks. Hence the reason why after patrol this morning I suggested we burn some steam in the gym before heading home. The station has an awesome gym that we take advantage of three times a week on and off duty. This morning though was necessary otherwise Homicide Detective Cullen may have been working the James Hunt case tomorrow with Emmett as the main suspect.

I head over to Em's iPod and remove it from the dock. There is only so much of his "BREAK SHIT" playlist I can take. As I'm scrolling through his music the door swings open.

If it had been anyone else I probably would have told them it was a bad time but its Tyler Crowley and his partner of three years Ben Cheney. They both grew up with Emmett. They accepted me immediately when I transferred and I'm glad I can call these two guys my friends."I heard the music so I know one of you or both of you are pissed. What's up?" Tyler asks. Ben has already deposited his things on the bench against the wall and is lacing up his gloves with a look that makes me want to run over and make sure the punching bag in the corner is properly hung first.

"Victoria didn't show yesterday, James walked." Emmett answered on his way to the showers. Nothing else needs to be said they both know the case and how we feel about it. Emmett and I see the case differently. All Em see's is red. He wants to bash James face in and Lord help James if Emmett ever turned in his badge because I'm pretty sure he would track down his abusing ass and give him the fight of his life. Emmett may look like a hard ass and he's an intimidating fuck when he has to be but he's got a heart bigger than Texas. He's an easygoing dude and always the life of the party but one thing Emmett does not tolerate is the ill treatment of women or children.

As much as I hate James and believe me I do, that fucker deserves the place in the deepest darkest corner of hell that he is destined to occupy but I'm crushed every time I have to see Victoria in the grocery store or at the gas station or being wheeled away on a stretcher and lifted into the back of an ambulance. I'll be at the grocery store loading up on shit to head over to Emmett's or getting gas on my way out with the guys and I'll see her. Every inch of her body covered probably to hide the bruises and cuts James inflicts on her, she'll just about jump out of her skin at any unexpected noise and she always looks one breath away from breaking apart and crying till there's nothing left. She reminds me of my mother. I don't know why they are complete opposites. My mother had long blond hair before she lost it to chemo and the greenest eyes you've ever seen that never lost their sparkle no matter how sick or exhausted she was and she may not have lived a long life but that woman was loved. My father adored her and my mother looked at him like he hand placed every star in the sky.

That's why it tears me up every time I have to see Victoria. She's thirty three years old with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. She has her whole life ahead of her. She doesn't have a cancer ridden body that is sucking the life out of her from the inside out. No her cancer is her piece of no good shit husband who wails on her. It seems like such a waste of a life and every time she has the chance to finally get out of his grasp she hides away and makes every excuse in the book for him. It makes me sick and pissed off and sad all at the same time until all I'm left with is a complete mind-fuck.

Tyler went to the leg press and started his reps. Ben was already beating the punching bag within an inch of its life,_ figuratively speaking of course. _I wonder whats going on with him he's a very mellow dude something really has him worked up. He looks too angry for it to be about Angela his wife, he's told me before how her mood swings during the last stretch of her pregnancy have been um...rough, but he loves that woman with all his heart and then some. So I know that's not it. He's about medium height maybe 5'9 chopped black hair. He's not skinny but not big either. He has to work hard for the muscles he does have, if he didn't he would personify the word scrawny. He's my age, twenty six, he's got a birthday coming up in a few months but his baby boy will be here long before then. Angela is due on Monday with their first child.

"Hey Ben, you okay man?" I ask.

"…ugh…humph… my in laws are getting on my last fucking nerves and they aren't even here yet. They called with a list of shit last night of all this crap they wanted to make sure we had at the house for their visit." He kept going under his breath something that sounded like 'pompous fuck heads". He hates her parents...with a passion, they are coming down to stay with them for about a week. They don't want to miss the arrival of their first grandchild but they have never approved of him for their daughter and never miss an opportunity to tell Angela how dangerous his job is and how its not a good career to have with a baby.

"Dude that sucks." Emmett says re-entering the room in a fresh set of clothes. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yes it does, Edward please tell me we're still on for the game this weekend. If I don't get out of the house before they get here I will go fucking insane."

"Yea bro we're still on for this weekend its got to be tomorrows game though." I smile knowing who I'm taking to the Saturday game. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Oh really you got a hot date Saturday?" Tyler asks.

Emmett's smirking right now, I don't even have to look. "Yea actually I do."

Tyler grins at me before going back to finish his set. "Busting out the season tickets for a chick dude what happened to bro's before hoes?" The fact that he just used the word hoes in the same sentence as Bella, even though he doesn't know its her I'm taking on Saturday instead of them pisses me right the fuck off. I guess he can see it on my face because he raises an eyebrow at me, Emmett beats me to it.

"Watch your mouth Tyler" he warns.

"What did I say?" Tyler looks confused as hell with his hands raised like he's surrendering and even Ben has tuned into the conversation ceasing the beat down he's dishing out on that poor bag.

I take a deep breath, he wasn't really talking about Bella its just an expression. Before I can say anything Ben joins the conversation.

"Whoa whoa, hold on a minute." He says looking between the three of us. "Don't tell me it's Bella, _that's _who you're taking to the game on Saturday?" His face breaks into the first smile I've seen since he walked in the room. The smile on my face just from hearing her name would have given me away first had it not been for the way I was nodding my head like a bobble head. I cant help it. I still cant believe she agreed to go out with me. "That's awesome man, I just saw her this week. Angela loves her to death, we haven't seen much of her since the whole thing with her fuck-up ex husband but she came by to catch up and Ang was so happy to see her."

"Yea she's amazing, I still cant believe she agreed to go out with me." He turns back towards the bag mumbling something under his breath sounding a lot like 'better not fucking hurt her'.

"Yo Em you're cool with this?" Tyler asks behind a poorly hidden smirk.

I can tell Emmett has calmed down some from the workout and I know he's out of the red zone. He looks a lot calmer. He doesn't hesitate, "Yea Edwards my bro…" He puts his fist up for me to bump and I do. We're brothers and best friends no doubt about it and anyone who knows us knows it. "Plus he knows how important she is to me and he knows I will bury his ass six feet under _alive_ if he ever hurts her." _Gulp_. I know I would never hurt Bella but still when it comes to the women in Em's life he can be threatening as fuck.

Tyler chuckles shaking his head side to side against the headrest of the leg press. "Yea that sounds about right."

Needing to change the subject I try to finalize plans for tomorrow. "So you all in for tomorrow night?" They all nod in response, Ben adding a "Fuck yes" to which we all cant help but laugh at.

The following morning/afternoon I'm exhausted but I can't wait for the game tonight. I was hoping to just lounge around today until game time, but a grocery store trip becomes part of my eminent future when I find that not only am I out of deodorant but there is also no coffee in my house. I want to kick myself in the ass for forgetting to pick some up before I came home from work this morning. Now I have no choice but to turn myself loose on the good people of Lawrenceburg with no coffee in my system. I decide to hit up speedway on the way to fill up the Audi and grab some coffee before the grocery store.

About an hour later I'm pushing the cart past the candy aisle when I see a flash of mahogany out of the corner of my eye. My body reacts on its own moving towards the sight before me that has my mouth watering. Bella is halfway down the aisle with a huge bag of m&m's in her hand staring at the wall of chocolate in front of her. Its not the candy she's eyeing, it's not how hot she looks in a pair of blue jean shorts with black high top chucks and a form fitting Cincinnati Reds tee shirt that's got me almost drooling. No it's her body. Her hips are swaying just barely, her foot is tapping up and down to a song only she can hear. I see the headphone cord for her ipod peaking out from under her hair. Her head is bobbing to the music and she is mouthing the words like a whisper. She looks gorgeous. I think its adorable that she jams out while shopping too. She told me she had a thing for music the other night at her house when I noticed the bookcases full of cd's. She told me that was nothing, I should see her itunes account.

She reaches for a bag of Hershey kisses on the top shelf. From what I can tell from here it's the last one and its just out of her reach. I watch for a second, because I'm a warm-blooded male and the sexiest woman I've ever seen is stretched out in front of me. _Sue me. _Sexy leg muscles tighten as she stands on the tips of her toes. Toned arms extend lifting her shirt just barely and from the side I can see her sexy flat stomach and her little hip bone jutted out in the sexiest of ways. I can only imagine the view from the front. That sexy hip bone with the matching one on the opposite side creating the perfect V just above her tight little pus…._Holy Shit. _ I cant be thinking these things right now. I whimper, I think my dick does too she just looks so damn edible. She is perfection. I thought she was sexy as fuck at the bar, cute as hell at her house in sweats and an old college hoodie but I'll be damned if she doesn't look mouth watering in jean shorts and a t-shirt. The fact that she's rocking black high top chucks is just a tease. I realize I've just been standing here like some creeper while my girl is still trying to reach those damn Hershey kisses to no avail. With each step I take closer to her the buzz that always seems to take over my body when I'm near her picks up its intensity. Like a siren the closer I get the louder my body calls to her. I don't fight the urge to place my hand on the small of her back as I reach above her grabbing the kisses. I hear her gasp and the sound of her ear buds being plucked out of her ears before I look down at her and see her breathtaking smile with her hand over her chest right above her heart.

"God you scared the hell out of me." She says._ Could she be any cuter? _I throw the bag of kisses in the cart behind her. She throws the m&m's in there as well and tucks her ear buds into her back pocket before turning back to me with a beautiful smile.

"Sorry brown eyes you looked like you were having trouble." There it is. Now I know I'm not seeing things her eyes definitely soften when I call her that. She likes it, which is good because I don't think I could stop calling her that. Ever since I met her all I see are those beautiful brown eyes. The same ones looking at me now. She's biting her bottom lip and I mentally curse my dick. _Stand down soldier! _I lift my hand to her face hoping she still feels the same tingle sensation I do whenever I touch her because I love it. I swipe my thumb across her lower lip pulling it from her teeth. She's looking at my lips now and I cant help it. I lean down and press what I thought was just going to be a soft kiss. But the second my lips fused with hers its like I'm a dehydrated man in a dessert having just found a secret oasis. I need more. Her arms come up around my neck her soft fingers running through the hair just above the nape of my neck. My tongue slips in her mouth and finds hers caressing, twining and wrapping around each other. She tastes like hazelnut coffee and I want to devour her. She lets out a little moan into my mouth prompting my hands to move from their spot on her hips to bury themselves in her hair. Her lips are moving with mine not fighting or challenging mine, simply caressing and molding together. Kissing her like this feels like home. I don't want to be anywhere else. It's like our first kiss all over again. The same sensation the same burning, the same intensity, the same desire. All heat, all passion, all-consuming. Perfection.

She pulls back from me and I pout but I understand when I see her look around shyly. We did get a little carried away for the Friday afternoon grocery crowd. Lucky for us the last minute or so seems to have gone totally amiss by everyone else except us. She tucks a piece of hair that fell into her face back behind her cute little ear and looks up at me eyes now hooded a darker brown then they were before. _I know brown eyes I'm turned the fuck on too. _

"Hey stranger." She smirks. I chuckle at the first words she ever said to me…well in person that is.

"Hi gorgeous I really hope you don't greet all strangers that way, or anyone but me for that matter" I tease, she laughs shaking her head no her eyes all lit up. _So beautiful. _"Is it too soon in whatever this is…"I gesture between the two of us, "to tell you that I've missed you?"

"I hope not because you took the words right out of my mouth." I smile at that because I've been missing her so much. I tried to wait to call her after asking her out on Sunday because I didn't want her to think I was one of those guys who wanted to be attached to her hip at all times even though sad to say it, the idea doesn't sound half bad. I made it to Thursday afternoon before I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to hear her voice. She told me about making pancakes with Peanut at her moms on Monday, taking her to the park and a friends house on Tuesday. Ben had mentioned her stopping by to see Ang when i talked to him earlier that morning at the gym. She spent Wednesday knee deep in coloring books, and barbies, and of course pretending to eat all the things Kenna was cooking up for her in her play kitchen. Hearing about her and all the fun they had I realized just how much I miss my Peanut I haven't seen her in almost three weeks. I'm even more attracted to Bella now then I was before if that is even possible. Hearing her talk about their little adventures they've had this week caused my heart to race. She is such a good mom and she loves her little girl more than anything in the world. She's not put out with playing pretend all day or coloring and watching princess movies no she lives for it. Lives for the one on time with her daughter. "So what are you doing here?" She asks.

Being the smart ass that I am I couldn't let that one go. "Oh just getting a car wash." I tease. She narrows her eyes at me playfully. _So hot. _

"Shut it, I mean I thought you were going with the guys to the game tonight it starts at six." The fact that brown eyes knows exactly when the game starts turns me on for some reason. I've never been with someone who shared my love for sports let alone had the schedule on a magnet on her fridge. _Yea I saw that before I left Saturday morning._

"Yea I am but I woke up this morning or early afternoon what ever you want to call it, and didn't have coffee in the house." I'm interrupted by Bella's sharp intake of breath, she's got her hand covering her heart in fake shock. I'm laughing cause she's so cute. "I know, that's why I'm here, figured while I'm out I might as well grab the basics." I shrug. "What are you doing here I thought you went grocery shopping Sunday before Kenna got dropped off. Where is she by the way?" I ask noticing that my Peanut was missing and its Bella's weekend with her.

"Emmett came by to see her for a bit when he woke up today, she was trying to talk him into playing dress up with her when I told them I had to run out and grab a few things for our movie night. We usually order pizza but she loves her play kitchen and she loves helping me bake so I figured why not try to make our own. Well they're pizza kits but you know… same thing." I cut her rambling off with my lips on hers. She's so cute. I think its sweet I can see them both in the kitchen aprons on giggling with their hands covered in pizza sauce.

"You're adorable." I tell her pulling back.

"Thanks, I ramble sometimes now you know who Alice gets it from." She smiles and so do I.

"So what are the m&m's for?"

"My popcorn duh?" she replies like I just asked if water's wet.

"You put m&m's in your popcorn?" I tease although it doesn't sound to bad. Salty and sweet all in one sounds pretty damn good actually.

"Yes maybe I'll make you some sometime if you're lucky. It will change you're life." She's smirks.

"Oh really life changing huh?" _How did we get so close again?_ I'm leaning down towards her our foreheads almost touching. I close the distance when I see her bite that damn lower lip of hers. I nibble on her top lip until she releases her bottom lip then mold them both to mine. Just a soft kiss this time. Well one kiss…two…three. I pull back opening my eyes I see her eyes flutter open her gaze locks onto mine. _She has the most incredible eyes. _I know I feel as dazed as she looks when she says barely above a whisper…

"Yea…life changing." I smile at her because apparently smiling like a fool is my face's default setting whenever she's around. She looks down which I know her well enough to know its her tell that she's nervous about something, But before I can place my fingers under her chin to make her look back up at me I hear her chuckle and she looks back up on her own. "We match." She says giggling. I look down to see what she's talking about and I laugh with her because its true we're both wearing black chucks. I don't know how she makes hers look like sin but they do on her. Not so much on me. I start laughing because it feels like we're always on the same page. She's right we do match, in more ways then just our shoes. So of course she would survive on coffee, love music and my sports teams, drive an Audi and look just as good in high heels as she does wearing chucks. I'm really starting to believe, as sappy as it sounds, that she was made for me. I acknowledged that it was sappy so I'm keeping my man card. _Deal with it. _

"Yea we do." I agree grabbing a piece of her hair that's fallen in front of her shoulders running my fingers through it. Her hair feels so good like the softest silk and my fingers act on autopilot running through it almost every chance they get. She didn't seem to mind last weekend at her house, or now, in fact from the look on her face all content and happy I'm pretty sure my girl loves it. Yes she's my girl she doesn't know it yet but I'll do whatever it takes for her to be mine.

"I'm excited for the game tomorrow. Do you go to a lot of them?" She asks.

"I have season tickets so I go to as many as I possibly can with my work schedule. When I cant go I give them to friends or my dad, he likes to take some of his buddies." Her eyes narrow with either confusion or shock I cant tell. It's understandable we haven't had the "_Oh yea I'm loaded." _conversation yet.

To her I'm a police officer in a small town and seeing as her brother is one as well she knows how much we make, and although we get paid pretty well its definitely not enough to splurge on season tickets. Having a ton of money is new to me, about a year and a half new, and I still haven't quite wrapped my mind around it. For my twenty-fifth birthday I received lots of extra zeros at the end of my bank account balance and a financial adviser. Thank you Grandpa Cullen. Trust funds are a beautiful thing. Not many people know about it besides Emmett and my father and the ones that do I left back in Cincinnati. It was just another reason I needed to move, its amazing the people that come out of the wood work when you wake up one morning a millionaire a few times over. She's still trying to figure it out in her head I think by the way she's trying to act like it doesn't surprise her. _She's so cute._

"Trust fund baby." I say pointing at myself in the chest. "Twenty-five was a good birthday for me." I laugh. She laughs too and then that beautiful blush that I love to see darkens her cheeks. She looks down embarrassed.

Shaking her head that's still looking at the ground between us she says "I'm sorry, I'm so rude its none of my business." I lift her chin up so I can see that beautiful face and so I can look her right in the eyes when I tell her what I have to say. Worried brown eyes lock with mine.

"Isabella, everything about me can be your business and I wouldn't have it any other way. Whatever you want to know just ask me, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Whatever this is between us," I gesture with my hands, "I want it _all _of it…okay gorgeous?" She nods her eyes never leaving mine.

"You know the same goes for me I want this too," She says gesturing between the two of us, "It scares the soda can out of me but I want it." Her words warm my heart…_she wants this too…_ hearing the censorship I hear from everyone else in her family, coming from her for the first time, I cant help but laugh. Even if her words have left me feeling weightless with relief that she may just feel the same way I do. She shakes her head laughing too. "I know I sound like an idiot but I have two year old that's a flipping sponge." I'm still laughing.

"I know brown eyes I think its adorable and the fact that you're whole family does the same thing is hilarious. Hell I even catch myself doing it now, if Kenna ever stubs her toe and yells flight school, you'll have me to blame." I wink at her. She's cracking up now and I revel in it. I love her laugh. My fingers are curling the ends of her hair again.

"Emmett told me his new coffee table did a number on you a few weeks ago." She says between laughter.

"Yea he's lucky Peanut was there, you gotta let a man know when you change something like that. I mean have you seen the thing it's a monster?"

"Yes I have he said he needed one that would fit your guy's pizza boxes beer _and _chip bags, so you didn't have to pause the video games you guys play every ten minutes."

"Hey I never said I wasn't grateful I would have just like to have been warned." I fake scoff. It doesn't work because I'm laughing.

"That's fair." She agrees with a wink. _At ease soldier! _So fucking hot. The little minx knows I think its hot too, if she thinks I don't notice her eyes get a few shades darker she's crazy. I notice everything about her. Before I can pull her lips to mine she's on the tips of her toes placing a quick kiss on my lips, then they're gone again.

"Huh huh brown eyes come here." It comes out almost a growl. Leaning down I bury one hand in her hair and the other on that sexy little hip of hers and pull her towards me my lips crashing to hers. The next thing I feel is her tongue on my lower lip wanting in, _hell yes_. The air around us completely charged I think an innocent passerby would get electrocuted just walking down the same aisle. In the back of my mind I know we are in the middle of a grocery store, and I know we shouldn't be doing this here. But in the front of my mind is how her lips move with mine, how her fingers feel so damn good at the nape of my neck, and how she's giving me chills and setting my body on fire at the same time.

All to soon her lips leave mine and I would have whimpered from the loss of contact but before I can, I feel her soft lips kissing a path up my neck then her warm breath is against my ear, "I really have to get going." She whispers. An embarrassing moan escapes my lips. I can feel her smile against my neck. She pulls back looking into my eyes. "Hey don't blame me I have to get home so my brother can leave for his 'guys night'" I guess she see's my pout because she continues. "I'll see you tomorrow, I cant wait. Arroyo will be pitching, he's going to rip them guys a new one I just know. You guys will have Leake pitching tonight since Bailey just went on the DL which sucks but they pulled Leake from the bullpen and he's looking pretty good this season. I hope Bailey comes back soon though I mean really how long can he be out for 'shoulder inflammation'? Leake can hold his own though till he gets back he's…." I cut her ramblings off with a moan grabbing her hips with both hands lowering my forehead to hers. I cant help it the fact that she's rambling on about sports and injuries and bullpen pitchers has me all sorts of bent out of shape in the best possible way.

"You cant say things like that brown eyes…damn beautiful." My forehead is shaking from left to right and hers is shaking up and down from laughing at me. "Stop laughing at me you have no idea how fucking sexy it is hearing you ramble about sports." She pulls back and looks at me eyes still lit up from her laughter with a beautiful smile.

"Well the faster we get out of here the faster tomorrow will come and we can talk sports all day while watching our boys tear up the pirates." I laugh at her.

"Sounds like a plan beautiful. Can I text you tonight after the game?" I ask because I know I will want to and I don't want to be up all night long debating whether I should or not and be tired for our date

"Edward." She places both of her hands on the side of my face all cute and serious. "You can call or text me _whenever _you want. I wasn't kidding earlier. I want this. I'll see you tomorrow." She stands on tip toes pressing her lips to mine.

I pull back covering her hands with mine and bringing them to our sides swaying them back and forth. "Okay brown eyes I'll talk to you later then." I lean down and kiss her cheek. "Bye beautiful."

She smiles the way that makes my heart race as she waives goodbye turning the cart and heading down the aisle. I'm still watching her because she has an amazing ass not to mention I can see a lot of gorgeous leg. She reaches in her back pocket for her iPod but her phone starts to ring.

"Hey Garrett..." _Who the fuck is Garrett "_yea...okay..." He must have said something funny because my girl starts laughing. She looks over her right shoulder and catches me staring. I smile unashamed and hope it hides the the ugly green monster of jealousy peeking through, wondering who Garrett is and what is so damn funny.

"Go Reds!" She says over her shoulder and winks. Then she's gone leaving me in the middle of the candy aisle laughing, shaking my head realizing that for the first time I may be falling…_hard. _

**So what did you think? Review Review!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Like dis mommy?" Kenna asks me looking all kinds of cute I grab my phone next to me and snap a picture of her. Right as I'm taking the picture she turns to me, her little pizza sauce covered fingers wiggling in my direction with the cutest little smile on her face. I look at the photo and its adorable. She usually isn't sitting still long enough for me to take one that's not blurry so I really lucked out.

She's got a ladle in her other hand, which I showed her how to use it to spread the pizza sauce across the pre-made pizza dough but it looks like she gave up finding her hand does the job faster. _She's so stinking cute._

"That's perfect Kenna bear! What toppings would you like to put on it. There's pepperoni, cheese, bacon, and pineapple." I tell her pointing to each of the bowls I have the toppings in.

"Um….cheese, pepo-onie and pineappuh please." I smile because for her age that's pretty damn good. She's so smart.

"Okay sweet pea here you go." I hold the cheese bowl out to her. She grabs a handful and drops it in the center of the dough. Then another, and another and another all in the center of the dough.

"Hold on we have to spread it around." Before I can stop her she takes her pizza sauce hand and spreads the cheese out around the dough. Now the sauce is all mixed in with the cheese and there are little pieces of shredded cheese covering her hands sticking to the sauce. Because she's so damn quick she holds her hand up and she proceeds to lick the cheese off her fingers with her tongue before I can stop her. I laugh because seriously what can you do? She's having a blast. I reach for the pepperoni bowl and she takes them one at a time a puts them all over the pizza, then does the same with the pineapple.

She looks sad when she's done, which I knew would happen, that's why I'm going to let her make mine as well. "You did such a good job Kenna, will you make mommy's too?" Her face lights up with a smile that melts my heart nodding her head so hard I think her ponytail is going to fall out. She looks so happy I don't even think about it when she uses her pre-licked pizza sauce and cheese covered fingers to spread the sauce out over my dough. We both sneak a few pineapples thankfully leaving enough for my pizza. She adds the bacon when I ask her too and then I sprinkle the cheese over it. I sprinkle a little more over hers too because hers is mixed with the sauce and put them in the oven.

We wash our hands and I tell her to go pick out the movie she wants to watch. She has a special basket next to the TV with all her DVD's in it. I used to have them on the bottom shelf until I realized that she's two and she chooses from the pictures on the front. After I redid her movies about five times I just put them in a basket. "Did you have fun with Uncle Emmett earlier today Kenna Bear?" I ask her as I'm cleaning the mess we made on the kitchen bar.

"Yes mommy I put wipstick on Unko Memmett wips." She giggles. So do I because my daughter could probably get the President to sing 'I'm a little teapot' at the State of the Union address…dance and all. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie." I don't know what I was expecting her to ask me but it wasn't what my ears heard next.

"Why didn't my Edward come too? Where he go I miss him." I know it sounds stupid but it didn't hit me until just now that _her _Edward is the same one I want to be mine. There's no doubt about it. I want him. I'm not talking about sex…well that too, but I want to be with him. As grade school as it sounds I want him to be my boyfriend.

I want him to be here with us hanging out and just relaxing. I want to go places and do things with him. I just want to be with him. I want to go grocery shopping _with_ him and know what its like waking up next to him… not on the couch but in bed. I want to know what his favorite foods are and what he likes to do when he's not hanging out with my brother or working. I want to know everything about him.

"I know you miss him Kenz and I'm sorry he couldn't come today but I'm sure you will see him soon." She nods her head okay but I can see it in her eyes she was hoping for a better answer. I remember what Alice said about Edward being wrapped around her finger, the way he calls her Peanut, how he smiles whenever he hears her name and I realize that as much as Kenna misses _her _Edward, I'm sure he misses _his _Peanut too.

I pull up the picture I just took of her making pizzas and before I can talk myself out of it I send it to Edward. While I wait nervously for him to respond I finish cleaning up the kitchen. Should I have sent that to him? We haven't even been on a real first date yet and I'm sending him pictures of my daughter. _What is wrong with me?_ So stupid.

Even though we haven't went on our date yet I already feel like we're together how crazy does that sound. Its been this way since I first laid eyes on him at the bar exactly one week ago. God one week. I knew from the moment I saw him at Charlies that he was different.

One week and he has me completely upside down. Everything with him just feels so right. Too right actually. Its been one week and I'm addicted to the way his hair feels when I run my fingers through it. The way his eyes light up when he smiles. The sound of his voice, his laugh. The way he only calls me Isabella or Bella when he's really serious all other times its beautiful, gorgeous or my new personal favorite brown eyes.

I like how much taller he is than me. That might seem silly but its incredibly sexy. The fact that he's tall and muscular not like 'looks like I'm smuggling hams up my sleeves' muscular but just sexy strong arms with defined muscles that if I let myself fantasize would have no problem lifting me up and tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Of course in my fantasy he'd me taking me to my bed where he would have his wicked way with me.

He makes me laugh and doesn't make fun of me for censoring my language even when Kenna isn't around, or when I ramble. In fact he seems to like it when I ramble. He's always playing with my hair something I'm not even sure he realizes he's doing half the time, but I love it. I'm scared that things are moving way too fast but also loving every single second of it. I miss him when he's not around…_A lot._ I've never felt this way about anyone. Sure when Mike and I started dating I was attracted to him but it wasn't ever like this. Everything with Edward is goose bumps and butterflies, shivers, and heat, passion, and laughter. Everything with Edward just feels like…more.

My phone beeps on the counter and I'm almost too scared to look at what he's said. I know its from him. I finish wiping up the mess on the counters and dry my hands half excited to read it and half scared out of mind that it says 'you're crazy lose my number'. Grabbing my phone I take a deep breath before pulling up the message.

_B- How cute is she seriously Brown eyes you made one beautiful baby. I miss my Peanut.-E_

Why was I worried again? I want to tell him she misses him too and that he will see her soon. But as what? As my boyfriend? As Emmet's best friend/partner? I know he's been around Kenna countless times over the past nine months but everything just feels different now. Things have changed. I don't want him to just be Emmett's best friend I want him to be my boyfriend.

Don't think for a second that I don't notice how women stare at him. That first night at Charlies every woman in the bar had their eyes set on him and I had to fight the urge to grab him and mark him as mine right there in the booth. I never believed in love at first sight but I kind of get it now. Maybe not love but I do know that from the moment I met him in person I knew I didn't want to go another day of my life without him in it. He just fit. Sitting there laughing with me and my family. Edward is like chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream I only had to have it once to know it was my absolute favorite flavor of all time and I don't know what I would do if they ever stopped making it now that I had that first bite.

Which is where this whole situation gets so crazy because I'm already thinking of bringing him around my daughter as my boyfriend when I just divorced her dad last week. We still have to meet with the judge for him to sign them to make them official. See how messed up that is? I mean yea we've been apart for a long time, since last year, but still. Why is this so hard?

"Mommy mommy I want to watch dis one!" Kenna chants as she brings me the movie she's chosen. I smile when I see it because its probably my favorite one.

"Good choice Kenz, mommy loves Tangled. We'll put it in as soon as our pizzas are done, it should take just a few more minutes okay."

"O-tay mommy." She runs back to the living room and stops when she see's her doll on the floor. She picks it up off the floor and carries it to the couch putting the attached pacifier in the babies mouth.

Taking a deep breath I text Edward back deciding to dive in head first.

_E- She asked for you. She asked why you didn't come over with Emmett earlier. She said quote 'I miss my Edward.'-B_

My phone beeps with a message but its not a text, it's a picture, I open it and its him looking all hot in his Reds Jersey. From the number on the front I know its Joey Votto's. His beautiful bronze hair is a disheveled mess as usual and his jade eyes are lit up in amusement. His lips are turned up into a breathtaking smile as he waives at the camera. _God he's gorgeous._

Another text comes through.

_B- Tell my Peanut I said hi and I miss her. You let me know when I can come see her and I'll be there. -E_

_E- You're always allowed to see her. -B_

_B- As your boyfriend?-E_

My breath catches when the words come across my screen. He wants to be my boyfriend? _Holy shit, Holy Shit, Holy Shit._ _Deep breaths._ Why is this so confusing. Kenna already knows him, so why is this a big deal. Its not. They already know each other and from the looks of it already have a really close relationship. She shares her flipping pb&j's with him…that tells me all I need to know. It may seem silly to anyone else but not to me. Edward already holds a special place in her little heart and obviously she does in his as well.

She's not even three she doesn't know what a boyfriend is she'll just be happy Edward is around. I'm not going to sit her down and explain to her what a boyfriend is and something tells me Edward knows this too which is why I'm beginning to think this is just a sneaky way for him being able to label us.

I saw the look he gave me when I answered Garrett's phone call in grocery store. He doesn't need to know that Garrett is my publicist and one of my closest friends and is about as straight as a paper clip. _What can I say jealousy looks hot as hell on that gorgeous face of his_. If he wants to take me off the market, so to speak, I'm all about it. There is definitely something between the two of us and I would be lying if I said seeing him with another women wouldn't bring out that green eyed bitch within.

As crazy as it sounds I've been attracted to him for months. Everything from my family is Edward this and Edward that and listen to what Edward did the other day. He's funny and good at his job and a great friend. My family thinks he's the greatest thing since air just from the short week since I've met him in person I find myself in agreement. I'm not going to freak out about this. I told Edward in the store this afternoon I wanted this thing between us and I do.

_E- Are you my boyfriend?-B_

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

_B- Yes if you'll have me. I've been yours since Charlie's.-E_

...My breath catches reading his text. Even through a text that man can give me goose bumps. He said _yours…_I really like the sound of that. Without even knowing it I find myself dancing in circle bringing to life the inner happy dance my heart is doing at the moment.

_E- I told you this afternoon I want this. So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?-B_

_B- God I hope so…-E_

_E- Okay!-B_

_B- (Laughing and rolling my eyes at the silliness of all this) I feel like a teenager again. Instead now its type y for yes n for no!-E_

_E- (Laughing while daughter is peaking over the couch thinking her mother has gone insane) YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-B_

_B-(Cant stop smiling!) Call you after the game?-E_

_E- Yes but don't tell me what happens I have the game recording I'm going to watch it after Kenna goes to bed. -B_

_B- Okay tell my Peanut I miss her and I'll see her soon show her my picture I sent for her. Talk to you soon brown eyes.- E  
_

The timer on the oven goes off and Kenna comes to the edge of the kitchen bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Are dey done mommy, are dey done?" I pull them out placing them on top of the stove to cool.

"Yes baby girl they are done and they look really good. We have to let them cool for a moment before we can eat them though. Would you like some juice or milk?"

"Um….milk pwease." She grabs the placemats that I keep in the cabinet on the floor and takes them to the coffee table. We always eat at the breakfast bar unless its our special Friday nights then she knows we can eat in the living room but only if we have the placemats. When she comes back to the kitchen I pull up the picture Edward sent to her.

"Edward told me to tell his Peanut Hi and that he misses you and he'll see you soon." She takes the phone from my hand and looks at his picture and she smiles so big I worry she will pull a muscle in her face.

"Mommy my Edward is in you-uh phone!"

"Yep that's him." I pour her milk in her sippy cup and dish up the pizzas carrying them over to the coffee table. I put tangled in the DVD player and run back to the kitchen because I forgot the napkins. Kenna gives my phone back when she see's the pizza and settles on top the seat she has made with couch pillows on the floor.

Halfway through the movie and after hundreds of spins and twirls around the room while Repunzel sings on the tv Kenna looks at me cheeks flushed from all the dancing, her little hands still in mine, and tells me she's ready for her m&m's. I go and pour some into a little bowl for her and bring it to the table along with some water. "Tank you mommy." She says as she pops an m&m into her mouth.

I sit on the couch and pull her onto my lap wrapping my arms around her front and snuggle my face with hers. I can feel her little cheek moving against mine as she eats her m&ms. I feel her nose first as she turns my way and then she plants a soft sweet kiss on my cheek and my heart melts. That right there is the best feeling in the entire world. I squeeze her a bit tighter and kiss all over her cheek. She giggle/squeals, trying to hide her cheek from me as we sit back and relax watching Repunzel and Flynn escape the kings men.

By the end of the movie Kenna can barely keep her eyes open and she opted to just sit on the couch and sway with me on the last song of the movie when they are in the canoe outside the castle watching the floating lights. When the movie ends she goes potty, and we brush her teeth before heading off to bed.

She wants to wear her penguin pajamas tonight so that's what she's wearing as she climbs up on her toddler bed. I snuggle her in and kiss her goodnight. Tiny fingers grab my face and she pulls me down to her. She presses her little cheek just under my eye and flutters her eyelashes with mine.

When she giggles I can feel her breath on the side of my face and hear the sweet sound of her laughter in my ear and I just want to hold her to me for the rest of her life. I love her so much. "I love you so much sweet pea." I tell her hugging her tightly to my chest. "You have sweet dreams baby girl."

"Wuv you mommy. Nigh-night." She says as I get up and walk to her door shutting off the light on my way out. She's almost asleep before I get to the door.

"Nigh-night baby." I whisper. I grab the monitor from my room and take it with me to the living room. I pick up the throw pillows that have been thrown all over the room, and carry the snacks and drinks back to the kitchen and put them all away. I grab a bottle of water for me from the fridge and the throw blanket from the back of the couch and snuggle up ready to watch my reds beat the pirates. The game should be over in an hour or so, so I'll be able to skip through all the commercials…something I'm very happy about.

It's the bottom of the fifth and they are bringing out the relief pitcher when my phone buzzes on the couch next to me. _Edward_.

"Hello." I answer, the relief at hearing from him after what seems like forever evident I'm sure.

"Hey brown eyes can you believe that grand slam bottom of the fourth?" He asks in mock disappointment.

"Good try, but I'm already at the bottom of the fifth." I laugh. _Good try mister_.

"Ha okay. How was your night beautiful?" His voice light and happy.

"Great. The pizza's actually turned out really good. Kenna barely made it to the end of the movie she wore the both of us out dancing and singing, but it was so worth it." He chuckles making me smile.

"I bet gorgeous. How was the popcorn and m&m's?" He asks.

"Kenna cant have popcorn yet so she just eats the m&m's but I didn't make it for myself tonight?" I hope he cant hear the nervousness in my voice. It's embarrassing but I wanted to wait till I could have it with him.

"Why not beautiful?" He says the beep of his car locking in the background. He must be getting home.

"I thought I would save it and make it for you the next time you're here." I think I'll bite a hole through my lip if he doesn't answer quickly. I feel stupid for admitting that, but I want him here and I want to share it with him.

"Aw brown eyes I would love that. I miss you. I know we just saw each other earlier but you're my girlfriend now and I want to kiss my girlfriend." I can't dwell on how sweet he is because there is a knock on my front door. _Who the hell is that?_

"Hold on a sec Edward there's someone at my door." Pausing the game I remove the blanket from my lap and head to the front door.

"Its late beautiful. Don't open the door to strangers." I hear him laugh and not just through the phone. I open the door and he's standing there one arm behind his back, the other one closing the phone that was just held up to his ear. He has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face and his eyes look like sparkling emeralds. I know I'm smiling like an idiot but I cant believe he's here.

"Hi beautiful." Damn that voice. I swear he could describe a colonoscopy and it would still sound like sex.

"Hey stranger," I say coyly reminding myself of the first time I laid eyes on him. "I'm glad you're here."He looks relieved and his shoulders look about a hundred pounds lighter as he lets a long breath escape with a _whoosh. _

Looking shy all of a sudden he brings the hand from behind him forward and he's holding a white baseball hat with red stitching with the Reds signature "C" in the middle of it. I love it and I really hope its for me._ If its his I hope he likes to share._ "I bought this for you today…" he starts to say not looking at me eyes on the hat. He's playing with the bill nervously. Green eyes finally lock with mine and he visibly relaxes when he sees the smile on my face. "Emmett told me that you didn't have one since Peanut decided to color all over your other one a while back, and I wanted to get it for you. I could have given it to you tomorrow but I…" I cut him off with a chaste kiss to the lips.

"I love it Edward, it's perfect. I'm glad you didn't wait…I missed you." He steps forward and places a soft kiss on my lips, lingering there for a moment before he pulls away just enough to speak. He rests his forehead on mine. _I love when he does that._

"I missed you too brown eyes." His voice is so low and raspy. Most likely from all the cheering he was doing tonight.

"Are you going to stand on the front porch like a stranger all night or come inside?" I ask stepping back sideways through the door hand extended towards the inside like Vanna White. He chuckles and the next thing I know he's inside and my back is pinned against the door. He's leaning down towards me both his arms on either side of my head, hands pressed against the door. He has me boxed in. _Like I would move…silly man. _

"No stranger here beautiful." he says in a voice so low my eyes are instantly drawn to the source. Those lips…soft yet strong and so beautiful when he smiles and sexy as hell when he smirks. I cant think, so I'm surprised when I start to talk.

"No my boyfriend is though, and you know what?" I say barely above a whisper. My chest is heaving with labored breaths. He is so close and my heart is racing. He runs his nose up my jaw line towards my ear. When he gets there he playfully nips at my ear lobe. Heat flashes through me at the same time a shiver runs straight down my spine.

When I feel his warm breath on my ear it takes all I have not to let out a little moan. "I want my boyfriend to kiss me." He places a sweet kiss to the side of my neck, then I feel him smile. _Smartass. _Reaching up I grab a handful of his jersey and he's full on chuckling now. Well he is until I crash my lips to his. My tongue doesn't waste anytime seeking out his. He tastes like beer and peanuts and something else that is all him and I'm lost once again. The way we move together has me so worked up I can barely think. His hands are in my hair his body now pressing me to the door, my one hand is squished between our chests and my other hand is on the side of his face. He hasn't shaved today and running my hand across his stubble almost has me as worked up as the mind numbing kiss does. He pulls back looking at me his eyes are dark but lit up at the same time, they are beautiful and I just want to pull him closer. So I do.

"I want another one." I say as I loop my index fingers through his belt loops on his jeans, pulling him flush against me. _Damn is that what I think it is?_

"Fuck beautiful…" His words get lost as his lips find mine again. This kiss is not like the one before. This one is straight up want, need, sex. Heat is the only thing that comes to mind, I feel the familiar tightening deep inside body. I want him. I don't care that we've only _really _met a week ago, I don't care that I already feel underwater with all the feelings this man evokes, all I can think about is how I want this man more than I have ever wanted anyone in my entire life.

It's like my body is drawn to him, everything about him draws me in. The way he looks, his touch, his voice, his smell everything about him leaves my body crying out for him. As if that isnt enough he's smart, funny, kind and so easy to talk to, so easy to just _be _with. Everything is so effortless with him. He gently tugs my hair tilting my face giving him room to deepen the kiss. Both his hands find my hips, before running them slowly up and down my sides stopping just before the bottom of my breasts with every pass.

The air around us is thick with raw passion and full of muffled moans, heavy breathing, tiny whimpers and the sexy groan/growl I get from Edward every time I tug on his hair. "Damn brown eyes I want you so fucking bad." _Me too Edward…God me too. _He practically growls against my lips, never breaking the kiss. His tongue meets mine again and the kiss turns deep and sensuous. I feel his strong hands move from my hips to my ass. He grabs my ass squeezing pulling me into him and I know for a fact that what I felt before was all him…_all him. Holy Shit._ An embarrassing moan leaves my mouth and he swallows it still kissing the life out of me.

Feeling him ready for me against my lower stomach has my panties drenched and my brain foggy. Him telling me he wants me makes my heart skip a beat then speed up so fast I feel like its going to pop out of my chest and keep going. My inner slut, the one who has been sitting on my shoulder whispering awesome suggestions in my ear pretty much since the first time I laid eyes on Edward, is making it impossible to think of anything other than being utterly consumed by this sexy being I'm locklipped with and can't get enough of. _I should really giver her a name. What do you name a make believe slut? Cupcake...no...Candy...no...Sugarlips. There you go I'll call her Sugarlips. Sugarlips the shoulder slut._

"God Edward I want you too. So bad." I tell him between breaths and kisses. My voice is so thick and raspy, I barely recognize it. His lips leave mine and trail up my jaw line placing tiny closed mouth kisses on his way to my ear. He places and open mouthed kiss on the soft skin right underneath my ear and when I feel his tongue come out to taste me I moan and my hands grasp his hair tugging gently. I feel his warm breath wash over my ear and I have to fight against my eyes wanting to roll in the back of my head, knowing that I have to stay focused because right now I feel like I'm barely holding it together.

"Soon Bella, damn gorgeous I hope soon, but not tonight." An involuntary shiver shoots through my body when I hear his voice barely a whisper in my ear. "I want to take my time with you the first time explore every inch of you, not like this, not tonight." With that goose bumps ghost over my arms, the same arms he's rubbing his hands up and down. He pulls away and so do I. He's right.

"You're right." My voice is agreeing with his words but my heart and the heat between my legs is agreeing with the look in his eyes he's still giving me. I'm sure my eyes match his and before the lustful haze can clear he shakes his head with a low groan and grabs me by the hips pulling me flush against him. He buries his face against my neck.

"You are so beautiful Isabella, you have no idea the effect you have on me." _Oh I think I do Edward the same one you have on me._ Its not just want anymore like it was since we first met, now its like my body needs him. Needs him close, lips on mine, sharing breaths, his hands in my hair, everything. Especially the way he groans sending the most amazing vibrations straight to the center of my body. The way my knees almost buckle when he whispers along the shell of my ear. All of it I need it.

Just thinking about him and the way he affects every part of me has me almost panting the fact that his lips haven't left my neck since he spoke doesn't help either. He's placing kisses from my jaw to my ear and I'm about to reach down and rip open his jeans and take him right here by the front door if he doesn't stop.

"Edward, you have to stop unless this is happening right here, right now you have to stop." He stops kissing my neck but that doesn't help one fucking bit when he starts biting lightly everywhere his lips just were. I'm a wreck. How he knows everything I love without me having to say anything blows my mind. Mike never knew how to get me all worked up like this. Edward knows and does these things like he's been with me forever, he's learning every button I have and fuck if he doesn't know how to push them. "Fuck… just like that." I groan holding his head to my neck with one hand while the other one grabs the belt loops on his pants and pulls him even closer.

"Fuck me…Did you just cuss Isabella? Shit beautiful I _need _to touch you." _I need you to touch me too._ I've always hated my full name always prefering Bella but I may have to make an exception because hearing my name roll off of Edwards tongue sends a shiver throughout my body. His voice is so deep and raspy letting me know he's barely keeping it together.

"Please…" I pant. I cant breath. I cant think. The pressure in my stomach is so tight I know I'm close just from his words and his lips and teeth on my neck. My panties are soaked and all I can think about is the release I need before I overheat and explode.

"Please what Isabella?" He taunts knowing damn well I'm close to losing my mind if he doesn't touch me. I know he can tell he's been watching me with eyes so dark they don't even look green anymore. The intensity of his stare bringing me closer and closer. I know he wants me, I know its taking all he has not to get me to the nearest surface and have his way with me..._which sounds fucking fantastic right now. _Yes it does Sugarlips, yes it does. "Tell me gorgeous, I _need _you to tell me." _Damn I think Edward is a vocal kind of guy. _Another way he is so perfect for me.

"Oh God, Edward touch me please, put your hands on me." He groans into my neck and takes one of his hands from my hair and runs it slowly down the length of my body. His fingers graze the side of my right breast, down my side over my hips then trails along the waist band of my sweats. He's waiting for something and it takes me a second to realize what it is. He wants me to tell him where I want his hands. I don't have a problem telling him where I want his hands but I want him to ask me first. _I cant help it. _ I want a man who's going to vocalize what he wants and needs in bed. Especially Edward the way his voice sounds when I know he's turned on, nothing hotter.

I want a man to be a little dominating in bed now I'm not talking about all that shit with whips ,and chains and stuff. But I wont lie and say that Edward being bossy and making him tell me what I want isn't almost making me come on its own. "Tell me Isabella. Tell me what you want my hands to do to your beautiful body."_ See? So fucking hot. _ His voice is coming out between baited breaths and I know he is as turned on as I am. _All you had to do was ask baby._

With the hand that's still running through his hair I pull him down to me so I can whisper in his ear. Before I do though I lick the lobe of his ear before pulling it between my teeth, goose bumps raise on his neck urging me on.

"I want your fingers inside me…please…oh God Edward…." His hands were under the waistband of my pants and pushing past my cotton panties the second I say inside and now his hand is cupping my mound and the friction is incredible. I know he feels how wet I am for him when he pushes me back against the door with a low growl that vibrates the sensitive spot on my neck.

"You're so wet for me beautiful. You like my fingers touching you baby?" His fingers that were running up and down my slick folds retreat back to cupping my mound. That is until I feel his thumb on my clit applying the most amazing pressure that the little bundle of nerves has ever felt…ever. I whimper loud and I don't care. He knows he's driving me crazy. He dips one finger inside and I know I'm not going to last much longer. The feel of his thumb and his finger working me closer and closer to the edge has every part of my body on high alert. He adds a second finger pumping in and out of my body in the most delicious rhythm, and my vision blurs. My body is a thousand degrees but my arms are still covered in goose bumps and my legs are trembling.

"Let go Isabella, come for me brown eyes." He breathes into my ear. _Holy Shit! _My body follows his command and the next thing I know I feel like I'm freefalling thousands of feet in the air. My body feels weightless as it rolls into his and I tighten around his fingers so hard I think I might break them. His lips attack mine and swallow my cries of pleasure. God I love his lips, kissing him just heightens every single one of my senses. I'm still floating when his lips leave mine but he doesn't go far with his forehead pressed into mine and breathing heavy, his exhale my inhale. His voice brings me back down to earth speaking against my lips barely above a whisper. "That's it beautiful, fuck your gorgeous when you come." My legs are still trembling when I feel his lips again on mine. Slow and breathy. Perfect. "Damn you're so sexy come back to me gorgeous."

When I get back down from my beautiful high Edward is there green eyes boring into mine as they flutter open.

"Edward that…that was…" I'm still breathing in heavy pants trying to catch my breath.

"The hottest thing I've ever seen beautiful, fuck that was so hot." He says shaking his head back and forth against mine. He's breathing heavy too.

"Hmmm." Is the most intelligible reply I can come up with before I bring my lips to his kissing him hoping that with this kiss he can feel all that I'm feeling right now because I cant put it into words. He kisses me back with the same intensity, moving perfectly in sync. His lips pull back with our foreheads still touching.

"Bella trust me beautiful I don't want to, but I need to leave now before this goes any further." He says and I can hear the sadness in his voice. I don't want him to leave either but I know what will happen if he stays and I'm forgetting why that's not such a good idea with every second he's here…._soon, very soon_… I have to tell myself. I pull away from him putting some distance between us because his breath is fanning over my face and the heat of his touch along my waist are completely counterproductive to him being able to leave anytime soon.

"I know…" I say reluctantly. "Its getting late and I have a hot date tomorrow." I say with a wink trying to relieve the sexual tension in the room. From the sound of his soft laughter I can tell it works.

"You're right beautiful. Game starts at 1:30 so how about I'll pick you up around noon?"

"Sounds great…hey where's my hat?" I haven't seen it since he was standing on the front porch. He laughs and points to the sofa table behind me that I have along the wall of the hallway. He must have dropped it there before pushing me back up against the door. _Damn that was so hot…think different thoughts Bella. _

"I take it you like the hat." He teases his eyes all lit up with laughter.

"I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome brown eyes, it gave me an excuse to come see you tonight." He says looking sheepish. He probably didn't mean to say that last part out loud.

"Edward you don't ever need an excuse to come see me. I'm so glad you did though. I really did miss you." I tell him taking his hand in mine.

"I missed you too beautiful." He lifts our joined hands to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of my hand. He opens the door behind me and I move so he can go out. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says placing one last kiss to my cheek.

My hand feels empty when he lets go of it and walks towards his car. Reaching for the door handle of his sleek black Audi he looks back at me with that sexy smirk of his. "They won 5-1. Go Reds!" _That little shit. _I narrow my eyes at him but he keeps chuckling. "What beautiful I thought you had a hot date tomorrow you didn't want to miss." He says with a wink. I'm not mad in fact I cant stop my laughter from spilling out. I was just going to check the final score when he left because after what happened tonight I just want to go to bed and sleep so I can wake up and see him again. "Sweet dreams gorgeous."

"Good night Edward." I call out to him before walking back into the house. My new baseball hat is sitting on the sofa table when I walk in and I cant help the smile that spreads across my face at the sight of it. I turn the tv off and shut off all the lights before heading to my room new baseball cap in hand. I make it to my bedroom door before I realize just how hard I may be falling.

**A/N: I love reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"What are you doing over there brown eyes." She looks at me with those damn aviators that I absolutely love and hate at the same time. I love them because they are hot as fuck on her and I hate them because they hide her beautiful eyes from me. It's a bright sunny day out so I wont ask her to take them off.

"Just building a skyscraper, you?" _Smart ass_, _I love it._ We're on our way to the game and she has my Ipod scrolling through all my music. But for the last minute or so she has gotten quiet. She hasn't been asking me about my favorite bands anymore, which a lot of them happen to be hers as well and has the screen tilted towards her window so I cant see what she's doing. She looks over at me with a smirk when I don't answer. "Half of your music is acoustic." She observes.

"Yea sometimes the acoustic version is just better. Plus its easier when trying to learn how to play the song." I tell her.

"Wait a minute _play _the song, what instrument do you play?" She's smiling ear to ear she knows what I'm going to say. _I don't have a bunch of concert piano music on there._ God she's beautiful. She's wearing a Bronson Arroyo jersey that's not too tight on her and not to loose either. It's not one of those pink girly one's and that is so hot. I could barely keep it together when she opened her door this afternoon.

She's wearing her hat I got her last night which makes my heart do that weird flutter thing seeing her wear something I gave her. Her sexy toned legs are on full display in her short blue jean shorts. She's wearing red high top chucks today that match perfectly with her jersey. My girl loves her Reds that's for sure she told me she bought the shoes to go with her jersey's. Yes plural as in more than one, my girl is a true fan.

Her hair is in a loose ponytail pulled through the back of her hat, with her bangs framing her face under the bill. The aviators and the smile on her face she's sporting right now just add to her overall beauty. She's so fucking gorgeous. I thought things might have been a little awkward after the way we left things last night but that wasn't the case at all. We just fell into a comfortable rhythm like always everything with her is just fun. Being around her is just so natural.

"I picked up the guitar after my mom died and have barely put it down since. I know how to play almost all the songs on there," I tell her pointing to the iPod, "the others I'm still working on, but I love it." God only knows how I would have turned out if I hadn't picked up a guitar after my mom died instead of drugs or girls or any of the other things that could have led me down a dark path. She grabs my hand intertwining her fingers with mine and I revel in the way they fit together. Everything about her just fits.

"I understand." She says softly, and I know she does. "That's how writing was for me after my dad died." I hope I hid my shock well but I wasn't expecting her to mention her father. I know from her family writing was Bella's way of dealing with everything when her dad died but I also know that she never talks about him.

I kiss the back of her hand because I know if I make too big a deal about it she'll shut down. _At least that's what I used to do when I didn't want to talk about my mom. _Its been over a decade for me though and as much as I miss her I'm at a place where I can talk about her and remember her. Bella isn't there yet. Its coming up on three years since he died soon and from what her family tells me its something she just hasn't been able to move past yet.

"You'll have to play for me sometime." She says and I smile at the thought of her sitting on my couch or on my bed as I play for her. I've never played in front of anyone but I like the image…a lot.

"I'd really like that beautiful." She switches the song she currently has playing to one from Hot Chelle Rae which happens to be my favorites.

"I love these guys. I seriously have a play list of just their albums on my iPod that I listened to on repeat while I wrote this last book. They were all I listened to the whole time." She says excitedly and I smile because I love Hot Chelle Rae. They are right up there with The Script, Matchbox-twenty, The Cab and Lifehouse. I'm not one of those that lives for the rolling stones and the Beatles, I mean don't get me wrong they are legendary artists and they made music that transcends generations but when I have a song stuck in my head its not one of theirs. No I'll take my generations music any day.

Bella being the perfect woman for me that she is has the same taste in music that I do. She wouldn't have control of my iPod if she didn't. _Well she probably would, because I cant say no to her_.

Technically I didn't say no to her last night when I left her house even though I know neither one of us wanted me too. If she would have asked me to stay I would have and I'm somewhat grateful she didn't because I wanted to do this right. Well… I did get her off just inside the doorway of her home but fuck I couldn't help it. She was so sexy telling me I had to go otherwise we were going to do it right then and there. And when she said fuck…I was a goner.

I love that my girl has a dirty mouth when she's turned on. To see her filter gone lost in passion and heat and need…it is the biggest turn on and at that moment I had never wanted her more. She wanted me and Lord knows I wanted her, but to hear those words come from her mouth…_so hot._ Of course my writer girl got turned on with words and damn it if I wasn't the same way. God just remembering the way she told me to touch her has me hard again. If the giggle I hear coming from the passenger seat is any indication my writer girl noticed. I look over and those full lips are turned up into a smirk that she's not even trying to hide. She takes my hand closest to her and slides her fingers between mine. That one little gesture has me a wreck.

My parents would always hold hands I mean everywhere we would go they would be holding hand. They were so in love. My mother and father were married going on 16 years when she died but there wasn't a day in between they weren't holding hands. No matter where we were they were always locked together. Every baseball or basketball game I had they were there in the stands cheering me on side by side.

All the looks my mom and dad would give each other that used to embarrass the shit out of me when we were in public, the way they were so mushy and in love always touching and smiling…I get it now. I can still hear my moms light infectious laughter in the back of mind just as clear as ever. I can see her and my father at the breakfast table drinking their coffee sharing the newspaper. He used to sneak bites of her toast and she would smack his hand away playfully before kissing the crumbs from his lips. I would always walk in on them wrapped up in each other in their little moments all the time. _I had it so good_.

I was just too young at the time to appreciate their affection for one another. While most of my friends walked in on their parents arguing and fighting, the worst I ever got was when I came home from school one day to see my mom and dad making out like teenagers on our couch. I wanted to douse my brain with bleach at the time but now I'm just so happy that my parents got to experience such an intense love with one another. My mother lived a short life but she was loved enough for ten lifetimes.

I look over at Bella and I get it now. I know what its like to want to be that close to someone all the time, that empty feeling that takes over until your touching them holding them in your own hands. Having her with me isn't enough I want to be kissing her, holding her hand or running my fingers through her hair. I need to be touching her just to prove she's really here with me. This feeling is completely new and such a rush. I miss her when she's not around and she consumes every thought I have until we're face to face again.

I really hope she likes what I have planned for her after the game. I wanted to take her to a Reds game for our first date because I know she loves them as much as I do and I wanted to experience it with her, but that wasn't all I had planned up my sleeve. No, I wanted to surprise her with something special for our first date something she would always remember.

"Hey come back to me." My brown eyes says as she rubs little circles on the back of my hand with the pad of her thumb. I look over at her and smile she's so beautiful. She takes off her sunglasses and I feel home again looking into beautiful chocolate eyes, they've been hidden away since we left her house.

"You're so gorgeous." She smiles before looking down at our hands. I already know her well enough to know that compliments embarrass her. Alice told me once a while back that the whole thing with Mike left her pretty insecure which is crazy because Bella is the most beautiful, genuine, amazing woman I've ever met.

Well Alice didn't exactly tell me, Emmett and I were at his house playing video games when she came in pissed like she was planning to gather up the neighbors with pitchforks and fire and storm down to Greendale to take Mike out to the city limits and throw him over a rocky cliff. They had come back from a shopping trip that had brought Bella to tears. Emmett was so pissed but I eventually talked them both back from the cliff of criminal insanity telling them to give her some space.

I don't care how many times I have to tell Bella how beautiful she is, I _will_ make her see herself clearly again.

She leans over the center console between us and kisses my cheek. "Thank you." She murmurs. "Where were you just now?"

"I was just thinking. I'm excited to have you here with me and I still cant believe you said yes." She blushes and its beautiful. "I was just worrying. I really hope you like where I'm taking you after the game." I sneak a quick peek over at her making sure to keep my eyes on the road our exit was coming up.

"What do you mean after the game? Where are we going?" Did she really think I would just take her to the game and take her home where was the wow factor in that. I go to almost every home game, hell I was just here with the guys last night. I just knew that she would love it because she hasn't been out much since all that went down last year and I know how much she loves sports.

"It's a surprise!" I tell her sneaking another peek long enough to wink at her and I'm rewarded with softened eyes and a breathtaking smile that lights up her whole face.

"I'm sure I'll love it. Just remind me to call my mom after the game so I can ask her to keep Kenna a while longer."

"Don't worry about Peanut brown eyes I already talked to your mom and she couldn't be happier to get the extra time with her."

"What? You already talked to mom? Edward you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to and if its okay there's somewhere I want to take the both of you tomorrow." There's a sharp intake of breath to my right that has me looking over to see if she is okay. Her eyes are lit up in nervous excitement.

"You mean Kenna and I?"

"Yes beautiful, I miss her and I know you don't like to spend a lot of time away from her especially on your weekends with her so I was wondering if we could all go somewhere tomorrow...together" I pulled into the parking lot outside the stadium, being waived in by the ticket person after he see's my seasonal parking tag in the front window. I barely have the car in park when Bella reaches over and grabs my face pulling my lips down to hers over the console. I nudge her baseball hat up out of the way with my forehead before ducking under it my eyes never leaving hers for a second. Her eyes draw me under as she crashes her lips to mine. I pull her closer to me slipping my hand to the back of her neck just under her ponytail. _God I love kissing her._ She smells amazing, tastes amazing and just feels so damn good. Soft lips undo me melting my insides till I'm a puddle of mush at her feet begging her to never stop making me feel this way.

How this woman can do this to me from just a kiss I will never understand. My body feels so foreign to me when I'm with her always reacting on its own. Hands automatically find themselves in her silky hair, my tongue dives into her mouth seeking hers, my breathing picks up until I'm a panting mess, and my heart races so fast I'm scared it will explode in my chest.

She pulls away much to soon for my liking. She adjusts her hat back on straight and licks her lips, winking at me when I moan a little seeing her tongue wet those full lips I was just kissing. She slides her fingers through mine holding my hand before turning more serious. She takes one last look down at our joined hands then looks up at me through long eyelashes.

"Thank you Edward. I know you probably haven't ever dated someone with a child before but it means a lot to me that you take her and the time I spend with her into consideration. You're so sweet. I would love for us to go somewhere tomorrow together."

"Really?" I ask still reeling from the kiss and so damn happy. I get to spend another whole day with her and on top of that I get to see my Peanut.

"Really." She responds with that beautiful smile I love taking up half her face. I turn off the car right about the time I hear a loud grumbling sound coming from the passenger seat that makes me laugh. I get out and walk around opening her door for her and helping her out of the car.

"Brown eyes was that your stomach?" Her laughter surrounds us.

"You heard that huh? Well that's embarrassing." She says between laughter. "Don't make fun of me for this but I am a sucker for stadium food so I haven't eaten yet." _God she's great_. I love a woman who actually eats and isn't scared of the words grease or calories.

"Well lets go in there and get you something before your stomach starts screaming any louder." I tease. We're both laughing as we walk towards the stadium hand in hand.

For mid may the weather today is amazing, mid seventies and not a cloud in sight. Perfect game day weather. It's a sea of red as we follow everyone into the stadium. A few yellow shirts are peppered throughout for the Pirates but this is Red's country, and I feel another win today. The crowd is buzzing with excitement. It's the last home game of this series and then the Reds pack up and head for Pittsburgh.

Arroyo is pitching today and he has been on fire all season, and Votto is still kicking ass, hell he better be. Thanks to the $225 million dollar contract he just signed in April he's with the Reds for the next ten years. $225 million dollars, that's a whole lot of fucking money, but the way he's been playing just proves he's worth every penny.

Bella can feel the excitement in the air as well, I can tell. She's all smiles as we walk through the crowd, she's holding my hand tight so we don't get separated in the throngs of people. _Like I would let her go. _She's beautiful. Sunglasses sitting on the top of her hat, brown eyes on full display lit up. I squeeze her hand to get her attention. When she looks up at me, my body reacts under the full power of those eyes and before I can think twice I lean down and kiss her cheek. She's blushing before I pull back. We're both smiling like idiots in our own little bubble while everyone else is twisting and sliding through the throngs of people hustling towards their seats.

"I don't know about you but I want to get some nachos and a soft pretzel before we sit. Is that okay with you?" She asks as we start walking again. It's scary sometimes how much her and Emmett are alike.

"Let me guess you have to get them together because of the cheese right?" She laughs nodding her head.

"Yes and before you say it I'm older then Emmett so he copies me. The cheese for the pretzels suck," she says scrunching her nose in the most adorable way "you have to use the nacho cheese."

"I have to say I never understood it but Em enlightened me the first game we went to and I agree with you both!" I never realized it before but the cheese for the pretzel is gross and cold half the time and the nacho cheese is melted and warm and actually taste like cheese, not plastic. When your around the Swans as much as I am you learn something new everyday.

"Well lead the way Champ I can't miss the first pitch." She kids but I hear the playfully serious undertone to her words. She learned that trick from her mother. I grab her hand, that little buzz I get every time I touch her brings a smile to my face as I lead her towards the concession stand closest to our seats.

We've been waiting in a line that is so long you would think they were giving away twenty dollar bills instead of hotdogs and popcorn but it doesn't bother me, not when Bella's hand is in mine. There's a lady in front of us that is ordering about three of everything and I'm in the middle of trying to figure out how she's going to carry it all when I feel Bella tug my hand.

With her index finger she beckons me closer._Have I mentioned that I love how tiny she is._ She fits right into my side like she was carved out of it. I'm about a foot taller than she is so I have to lean down a bit so she can tell me this secret she's about to burst with. She takes her hand from mine and weaves it around my waist turning into my side till she's pressed against my chest. She still has to stand on the tips of her toes but when I feel her breath against my ear and feel her chest against mine I feel like I cant breathe. Like if I do she'll be gone.

"How do you think she's going to carry all that?" She whispers in my ear. She pulls back and her beautiful brown eyes lit up and playful are now searching mine, she's trying not to giggle but its not working. I laugh at her because it's like we were reading each others mind, and because she's so damn adorable. Yes adorable I can't call her hot when she's giggling and looking so playfully innocent.

"I was thinking the exact same thing Brown eyes." She gets a quick smile back to me in before I press my lips to hers for a quick kiss. Both of us still smiling. I've never been one for PDA but like with a lot of things with Bella, I get it now. It's an uncontrollable urge, a thought that doesn't even register before its happening. Once again I'm dumfounded by just how natural and right it feels to be with her.

Bella and I are still wrapped around each other when four teenage boys and a little girl about six years old come up to woman in front of us. The little girl pulls on the bottom of her mother's shirt to get her attention. "Did you get my hotdog mommy?" When her mom tells her yes and that she also got her a cherry Slushie to go with it the girl breaks into a happy dance. Bella and I laugh and the woman turns around with a sweet smile on her face. The woman is about Esme's age. Her hair is slightly greyed but with four teenage boys and a little girl I can see why.

"She's adorable." Bella says. The woman's eyes light up like only a doting mothers can. She looks at me and then back to Bella and I notice her eyes narrow.

"Thank you...um...do I know you from somewhere you look familiar for some reason?" She asks with her brows crinkled and her lips pursed to the side trying to figure out where she knows her from. "Are you a teacher, maybe you've had one of my kids?"

Bella shakes her _head_ "No ma'am I'm a writer. It's a pleasure to you meet you though I'm Isabella Swan." The woman's eyes light up in recognition.

"Oh my lands you've got to be kidding me. Young lady I read your book and then I passed it along to my sister and I'm pretty sure my mother has it now." The woman is laughing now and the Bella has officially turned the color of the chucks on her feet. The woman notices it though and reaches her hand out for Bella's. "Now don't be embarrassed sweetheart, I just want you to know how much I enjoyed reading _Bay Windows_. I don't get much time to myself as you can see," She says with a pointed look in the direction of her kids,"but I couldn't put it down."

"Thank you Ma'am. That means so much to me, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much, it's why I do what I do." Bella responds completely sincere. I'm watching this whole interaction take place and I'm in shock and awe. My girl doesn't know how good she really is. She's truly surprised that her book could mean so much to someone else.

"Enough with that ma'am stuff, my name is Loretta." She says. They shake hands and then the gentleman behind the register clears his throat with a pointed look at all of the food she had ordered that is now ready for her on the counter.

"Will that be all Miss?" The woman looks around and surveys all the food. Bella begins digging in her pocket for something. When I realize what she's doing I can't help but smile. _She's so sweet._ "Your total comes to $67.50." When the woman begins digging in her large purse for her wallet Bella reaches over and gives the man her card. The man's eyebrows shoot to his hair before he winks at her and slides her card.

I have to swallow down the urge to snap at him for winking at my girl before I realize he's older than dirt and it wasn't a 'damn you're hot wink' but a 'that's a sweet thing to do' wink. "Do you need a receipt ma'am?"

"No thank you." Bella replies which catches Loretta's attention. She whips around to face Bella with a look of shock on her face, like she can't believe a total stranger would do such a thing. Most wouldn't but their not my Bella.

"Now not that I'm not grateful, but why on earth would you do such a thing?" The woman says behind a smile. "You didn't need to that. Thank you so much."

"I know I didn't have to but I truly wanted to, It's not everyday I get to meet someone who has read my book and I really appreciate it. It's been my pleasure...really."

"Well it's not everyday I get to meet the big shot writer of one of my favorite books so there you go!" The woman says with a laugh. Bella's laughing along with her.

"I'm no big shot. Just Bella." The woman looks on at her probably in awe of her humbleness because I know I am. The woman gets serious again.

"No I can see you're not. Well I don't want to keep you any longer, we don't want to miss the game now do we? Thank you so much again that was so nice of you...really thank you...um...one more thing...can I get your autograph?"

"Sure of course." We all start looking for something she can sign. Napkins...nope to perishable...um...um... Loretta grabs one of the magnets the people at the entrance were handing out when we came into the stadium. They have the reds schedule on them, Bella and I didn't grab them because we already have them on our fridges.

Loretta grabs a permanent marker from her large purse and I can't help but wonder what else she has in there. Women's purses baffle me? They pack up their whole house in those things and yet they still know what they have in there at all times, like they keep a mental inventory list.

Bella signs the schedule and a few hugs, thank you's and nice to meet you's later we're ordering our food. Bella gets her nacho's with cheese and pretzel, and I get my hotdog and bag of peanuts. We decide to get our beers when we sit so we don't have a problem carrying it all through the mass of people that has grown exponentially now that the game is about to start.

We get to our seats six rows up from the visitors dugout between third base and home plate when Bella nudges me with her elbow since both our hands are full. "These seats are amazing!" She looks so excited and I love being here with her. We sit in the middle two seats of my four because I want her to have some room.

The game passes by and before I know it's the top of the ninth. This is our last time at bat, Votto is up and he's got one man on second base. The ref has been missing calls all game and between Bella and I both we're determined to let him know it. Case in point the ref calls a strike when clearly it was a ball I'm already out of my seat but Bella beats me to it.

"What the hell-llllo," she was going to say hell but she saved it remembering at the last minute that there's a little boy in the seat right in front of us, "ref? Check your strike zone that was way inside all day! Get it together, Geesh!" The little boy's dad looks back at Bella barely holding back his chuckle. My girl is funny and she actually knows what she's talking about. I can't even tell you how hot it is that she even knows what a strike zone is or how she knows the ball count at any point in the game without looking at the jumbo screen.

We've had a few beers and we shared a lemon chill during the seventh inning stretch. It's been beautiful all day today even though there was a twenty percent chance of rain it's been sunny, not a cloud in sight. I wrap my arm around her waist and she stretches up and places a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Did you see that?"

"Yea I did brown eyes." She kisses my upturned lips. We're both brought back to the game with a loud _CRACK! _Votto has tossed the bat back and is sprinting towards first with his eyes locked on the outfield. My eyes follow in that direction just in time to see the ball drop behind the back wall. The fireworks go off and the crowd erupts into cheers. Hands are in the air, people jumping from their seats and the announcers verifying that the ball '_Is outta here'._ Brandon Phillips crosses home plate as Votto rounds third coming home. When he crosses home the whole Reds dugout has filtered out to the field to receive him with pats and fist pumps.

The little boy in front of us turns around and high fives Bella. She turns and hugs/jumps into my arms both of us drowning in the excitement of the game and the energy of the crowd. My leg starts vibrating and it takes me a second to notice it over the celebrating hum of the over 39,000 people in attendance today. Bella pulls away and the vibrations stop. She pulls her phone out and swipes her finger across the screen a few times with a smile on her face. She holds it up for me and there's a picture of Makenna. She's got her crayons splayed out all over the table coloring the paper in front of her. She looks so focused, like she doesn't even know the picture is taken. Her tongue is sticking out the side of her mouth and she just looks precious. "My mom wanted me to know she's having a blast."

"I'm glad brown eyes. Thank you for coming out with me today. I'm so glad you said yes." I wrap her up in my arms till our bodies are flushed together her arms wrapped around my neck. I lean down and kiss the tip of her nose which she scrunches up in a way I find same damn adorable and I find myself placing little kisses all over her face till she's wiggling and giggling trying to get away. I let her go and she looks up at me still smiling but her eyes seem more serious.

"Edward today has been so much fun, I love being here with you."

"Me too Brown eyes, me too." I kiss her lips and let them linger a little longer. "This date is not over yet, not by a long shot gorgeous."

I feel her lips smile against mine before she whispers, "I can't wait."

**A/N: First date is not over yet... Stay tuned. Quick thank you to those who have taken a second to review. I love hearing my email alert notifying me every time someone new adds this story to their favorites list or decide to follow it. _I love it more than my beloved hazelnut coffee_ ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I re-posted this chapter because the perfectionist in me freaked out when I went back today and read what I posted last night. I don't know if it was because I've been so busy getting ready to move, planning my daughters birthday party or just the fact that I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys so bad but my editing was atrocious. ****Even without a beta reader there is no excuse.** Please forgive me and accept this new error free chapter 8. :) 

Chapter 8.

_"And this one belongs to the Reds!"_ Marty Brennaman's signature voice rings through the stadium over the roar of the crowd. He's been the voice of the Reds since before I was born. I think this year is either his 39th or 40th year as the Reds announcer. Everyone is on their feet screaming and cheering. The Pirates are going home completely shut out here in Cincinnati. They will have home field advantage for the next three games but it isn't going to make a difference, the Reds are on fire this season..the poor pirates don't stand a chance.

"You ready to go Brown eyes?" Edward asks me over the noise of the crowd. His arm is around my waist and I cant get over how close he is, _how close he has been the whole game. _Sugarlips is having a field day with all the PDA and stolen glances going on and I don't know if I'm just used to her being around or what, but I'm loving every minute of it as well.

I nod my head and grab my sprite from its cup holder, we switched to pop at the seventh inning knowing we had to drive home. "I got that gorgeous," Edward says as he takes it from my hand. He's such a gentleman, and the best thing about him is it's genuine. "I need to make a quick stop on our way out though, is that okay?"

"Of course, lead the way." He smiles at me leaning down to kiss my cheek before grabbing my hand and guiding me through the mass of people all trying to get out of their seats.

Heads turn as we walk up the stands woman of all ages stealing a glance or two. The high school and college girls flip their hair and giggle, the women my age bat their eyes or smile up at him in a way that is anything but casual and the older woman, they have no shame, they are straight up gawking. I don't like it one bit. Between the roar of the crowd and Sugarlips on my shoulder telling me to pull Edward back and jam my tongue down his throat in the middle of the walkway, all I can do is glare at them as we pass.

When we reach the top of the stairs Edward pulls me to the side so we don't get ran over and wraps my hand he's holding around his waist effectively pulling my whole body to him. He looks down at me the same time I look up at him and kisses my nose. He leans into the crook of my neck to whispers in my ear. "You look cute when you're jealous." _Busted. _

"I wasn't going for cute." I pout. He laughs and when I look up at him I'm taken aback by the look in his eyes, before I can process it though his lips are on mine and I'm being pulled under. Pulled to that place where it's just me and him, secluded meadows, butterflies and flowers; where its all warm feelings and goosebumps. It's over too soon and the roar of the crowd and the stadium full of people flood back in.

"They can look all they want Isabella, I'm only looking at you." If it wasn't for the look in his eyes my gut reaction would have been to ask 'yea but for how long', because the guy I was married to said those things too until I caught him doing a whole lot more than just looking. But the sincerity in his eyes and the way he uses my full name combined with the warmth from our bodies pressing together leads me to believe he's telling the truth. I just have to make sure it stays that way. "Come on it's this way."

He looks excited as he pulls me through the crowd and into a little shop that sells everything from pencils to fold out chairs and coolers. Everything is Red's gear, and they have every article of clothing imaginable for all ages on racks spread all throughout the place. I'm about to ask him what we're here for when he pulls me over towards the kids section, and I gasp out loud realizing why this amazingly sweet and gorgeous man dragged me in here. "What size does Peanut wear?" He asks already looking through the racks.

Is he for real? I'm already out on a date with him, he doesn't have to do this, which leaves only one logical conclusion...he really wants to. This is the second time today that he's made it a point to show me that he knows Kenna and I are a package deal, and from how happy he looks looking at little kids jerseys and tiny ball caps he doesn't seem to mind one bit.

He snaps out of his shopping spree long enough to realize I haven't answered him. He looks over at me with eye brows raised. "You okay beautiful?"

"Um yea...you know you don't have to do this right? It's really sweet but really you don't have to." He steps closer to me and tucks the bangs that have fallen in my face back behind my ears. He lifts the bill of my hat up a bit so he's looking directly into my eyes.

"Bella I know I don't _have _to. I miss my Peanut and the whole time we were here today I could picture her here with us the next time and I want that so bad. I know it's early in this thing between us but I want to spoil you, both of you. Do you hear me I _want _to so you need to get used to it." With a smile and a wink he turns back to the rack. Conversation closed.

I know there is no point in arguing with him and quite frankly I'm still a pile of mush from his declaration to even form a coherent thought. He's already making plans for future dates ones that include Kenna and that has my heart ready to burst. Tears prickle my eyes, happy one's, trying to force their way out.

When I left Mike, the thing I feared most was that I would be alone forever. That no one would want to date a divorcee' with a child. But here I am in a shop surrounded by 39,000 screaming fans looking through children's clothes with the hottest, sweetest, most genuine man I've ever met. I swallow my fear deciding that I need to just accept that Edward is better than even my wildest dreams.

"She wears a 3T in bottoms and 4T in tops." I barely get out past the lump in my throat. He turns to me holding a cute pair of white shorts with the Reds logo on them and a Votto red,black and white jersey. "That's adorable but those white shorts won't make it to the second inning."

He laughs and turns around grabbing a pair of black shorts, red shorts and another jersey this one Bronson Arroyo's. I expect him to put the white pair of shorts back but he doesn't. "Well we can't have that can we. Plus what little girl doesn't need options." He looks so happy so I wont tell him that he's taking spoiling to a whole new level.

On our way to the checkout counter he stops and grabs something off a nearby display. I smile when I see the red,black and white hair ties with little baseball charms now on top of all the other purchases. We're almost next in line but Edward's eyes are still scanning the place from floor to ceiling. His eyes catch something on the far back wall. He hands me her two jerseys and the three pairs of shorts with the hair ties on top. "Hold this for one sec I'll be right back."

"You all set Miss?" The guy behind the register asks. He's all smiles and ever though he hasn't said anything unprofessional, the look he's giving me is anything but. Did he just wink at me? _Creepy._

I feel like he's undressing me with his eyes and unlike when Edward does it and Sugarlips starts playing her 'bow chicka wow wow' music in the background this guy's gaze makes me feel uneasy and nervous. I nod and lay everything on the counter, keeping my eyes down. I feel a hand on my lower back and I know from the electric current that runs through my body that its Edward..._thank God_!

The look on Edwards face is priceless. His jaw is tight and eyes are narrowed as he drops two boxes on the counter next to everything else. "These too man," he says to the guy who at the first sight of Edward goes back to doing his job...diligently I may add. "Anything else _babe_?" Edward asks turning his attention to me. I reach up and kiss his cheek because it's either that or laugh.

"No _honey_ I think that's it!" I answer back. He turns to look at me and his eyes have softened and he's got the sweetest smile on his face. Hearing him call me babe woke up Sugarlips which has caused his hand on my lower back to feel as if its burning a hole in my skin. The warmth from his touch spreading throughout my entire body making a pit-stop between my legs.

"Did I get the right size?" He asks with a pointed look to the new additions to our piles, which I now see our shoe boxes. I lift up the lids and then turn to the amazing man next to me.

"They are perfect! Why are there two?"

"Like I said a little girl needs options." He says with a that smirk I've come to absolutely love. I kiss him full on the mouth because I just can't help it. He found little Chuck Taylor's, high-tops even, in all red with white stitching and another pair that look specially made for the team in black, red and white. They are adorable, size 7 and just absolutely perfect. "I couldn't resist."He adds.

"Thanks baby, you're amazing." I tell him against his lips. He pulls back from me with a look and I realize what I just said. Baby just slipped out, but I love it, and from the look in his eyes and the smile on his face, I don't think he's opposed to it either.

Edward swipes his card and signs the screen and we're off hand in hand without a backwards glance towards the flirt behind the counter. I pull him off to the side once we exit the shop, fans are still pouring out from there seats exiting the stadium in all directions. My arms wrap around his neck as I look deep into his beautiful green eyes. "You look cute when you're jealous." I say turning his words from earlier on him. He's laughing when I crash my lips to his. A few seconds later with our foreheads still touching I let him know the truth. "They can look all they want baby, I'm only looking at you."

"I love that...I was hoping you didn't just call me that for that punks benefit." Yep _baby_ is definitely staying.

"I called you honey for his benefit, baby just slipped out."

"Well good. Lets get out of here." I nod which feels funny with our foreheads still pressed together, we're both laughing as he grabs my hand and leads me through the crowd towards the car.

* * *

"So where are we going?" I ask a nervous looking Edward from the passenger seat. He looks over at me like he's scared all of sudden before turning forward again. A giggle escapes me before I can stop it, he looks like Kenna did that time I walked into her room to find her coloring all over her walls.

"You are either going to love what I have planned or your going to think I'm a weirdo."

"Well if this date does go south and you resort to online dating don't use that in your profile." I smart off, trying to loosen him up a bit. He's so nervous, it's adorable but he has to know I'm going to love whatever he has planned. Just like I thought he would he starts laughing, and its deep,rich and makes my heart skip a beat.

"Noted beautiful." A much more relaxed Edward grabs my hand and starts rubbing little circles on the back of it with his thumb. "You're sort of awesome you know that?" I wink at him and look out the window, not knowing what else to say...I never know what to say to compliments because its a fine line between sincerely thanking someone and sounding conceited and stuck-up.

We're stuck in traffic and have been since we left the stadium. "This traffic is horrible, but I guess that's what happens when about 40,000 people leave the same place at the same time."

"Funny how that happens huh?" I say with a smirk of my own. We're both laughing when I hear my phone go off. A quick glance shows me it's a text from Garrett and from the looks of it I missed one from Alice earlier. They are the same person in different bodies, I swear. Garrett's text goes the semi subtle route with '_details over coffee tomorrow_?'. We don't really have coffee _together, _we just talk on the phone over our morning coffee sometimes.

He called me when I was at the grocery store yesterday to tell me that he was coming in town next weekend and when I got out of earshot of Edward I told him about the date I was going on today. _I should have waited to tell him. _Between him and Alice I don't know who is worse. He's a tad more subtle but what can I say Alice just says exactly whats on her mind. For instance her message says _'hope you're taking notes, I want to know everything!_' That's my sister for you.

"Please tell me that you have at least one crazy friend or at least some crazy cousins I don't know about." I plead.

"I do actually but why?" he chuckles.

"Because I can't be the only one bringing crazies into this relationship. You haven't met Garrett yet but you've met Alice."

"Oh yea?" He questions. He's trying to act all slick but he's not, he's dying to know who Garrett is without looking jealous, and I think its adorable.

"Garrett is my publicist meaning he tries to make me famous. He books all my appearances and makes sure the media doesn't drag my name through the mud. But he's also one of my closest friends. I've been working with him for about two years now, he's our age, and him and his boyfriend live in Indianapolis."

"Did you say boyfriend?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I did, you were looking a little green there, are you okay?" I tease. The traffic hasn't moved an inch. Edward puts the car in park reaches over and tickles my side. I'm squirming and laughing so hard tears are forming in my eyes.

"You think that's funny do you?" He teases back still tickling the life out of me. I should have known that one of my big mouth relatives would somehow mention that I'm fiercely ticklish.

"A little bit you should have seen your face!"

"Not cool Brown eyes how was I supposed to know he's not some guy that needs to lose your number?" He says still tickling me, tears have now escaped and I don't think I can stop laughing long enough to respond.

"Edward stop...I.. cant... breathe..." Can't. Stop. Laughing. "Edward...stop...please." He finally stops his relentless tickling assault long enough for me to try and stop laughing. He wipes the happy tears away from my eyes, green eyes pouring back into them as he does. He's looking at me with a look that shuts me right up. Its intense in its warmth, he looks almost in awe like I just pulled a child from a burning building.

I grab his hand from my face and pull him towards me, what I meant to be a quick peck turns into a deep sensual kiss that matches the intensity in his eyes. The guy in the pick up truck behind us lays on his horn interrupting our moment. _Of course the traffic decides to start moving now_. Sugarlips chimes in pissed off.

Edward puts the car back in drive and we start down the highway. It's almost seven, the game ended a few hours ago. Take out the time we were at the shop and the thirty minutes it took us to just get out of the parking lot and that's how long we've been sitting in traffic on the highway.

"Did you remember to bring some warmer clothes?" He asks me. We're cruising down the highway now heading back towards Lawrenceburg. Edward called me this morning while I was getting Kenna ready to go over to her my moms, to tell me to bring warm clothes for tonight. Don't guys know that just isn't enough information for us women? When I asked him to clarify between dressy, casual or comfortable warm clothes, he told me comfy. So that's what I brought.

"I did, they're in my bag in the back seat. I just brought a hoodie and jeans is that okay?"

"It's perfect." We get off the Lawrenceburg exit and head towards Highlands. Lawrenceburg isn't that big of a place and the fact that he turned right off the exit doesn't leave many options as to where we could be going. I'm still running through every possible place I can think of when we pull into a parking lot. I look up and see an apartment complex. Not just any apartment complex but the very same one that sits right behind the bank across the street from Highlands. The same apartments I happen to know Edward lives in.

Sugarlips is bouncing up and down rubbing her hands together in anticipation. She knows there are a few ways this can play out and her version ends with me writhing underneath Edward in his bed as he moves over top of me pushing us both to our peaks._ Her version sounds pretty damn great if you ask me_.

I am not going to sleep with him on our first date. I am not going to sleep with him on our first date. I am not going to sleep with him on our first date.

_Yea keep telling yourself that sister._ Shut up Sugarlips.

He parks the car and gets out reaching into the back and grabbing my bag before coming over to open the door for me. "Do you trust me?" I do trust him, I'm more intrigued than anything.

"In theory." I smile up at him and he looks a little more relaxed as I place my hand in his and he helps me from the car.

"Okay good lets go on up and get changed into some warmer clothes." Now that he mentions it, the temperature has dropped a bit. It's not cold but there is a bit of a nip in the air. The sun is going to be setting in about an hour or so and the night chill is already creeping in. Edward lives in building seven. Each building is two stories with four apartments in each building. We walk up the stairs to his second floor apartment and he unlocks the door.

The first thing I notice is how clean it is. Hardwood floors throughout the entire place except for the sunk-in living room. The kitchen has all dark marble counter tops and stainless steel appliances set against dark wood cabinets. As far as I can see everything is done up in blue, black and grey and I love it. It's modern, sleek, yet elegant at the same time. I have to bite back my tongue because it definitely seems that although the decor was designed _for_ a man it was most likely designed _by_ a woman. There are personal touches that only a woman would think to add. Like the sofa table with coordinating lamps and the white and purple accent pillows that stand out against the grey couch.

"Alice picked out almost everything in here." Well that answers that question.

"Oh really how did that go?" I ask knowing just how much fun he probably had. My sister lives for shopping. Edward giving her his whole apartment to furnish probably sent her on a whirlwind the likes this poor town has ever seen. "Let me guess IKEA?"

"You got it I slept for two days straight after everything was said and done. She just didn't stop. I don't know how someone that small can exude that much energy. She's a bossy little thing too, you should have seen her with the guys that delivered the stuff and put it all together."

"Yea that sounds like Pix. She's got a sixth sense though when it comes to shopping and anything really, I don't know how she does it. You won't catch me betting against her though." I continue to look around. He's got a bookshelf that covers an entire wall in his living room and from the looks of it has a varied taste in books. He's got the classics, mysteries, suspense thrillers, and even a few romance novels. One book spine in particular grabs my attention mostly because it's got my name on it. On the second shelf from the top directly eye level is _Bay Windows _with the cover sleeve missing. Edward comes up behind me to see what has caught my eye.

"I never thought it was weird that they gave me a copy of your book without the cover on it, until now." He chuckles.

"Yea my family sure is thorough." He nods in agreement. "Your place is really nice. I like it."

"Thanks, it's simple but I don't need much. Alice picked out everything but the t.v." He tells me pointing to the far wall in the living room. Mounted above the fireplace is the biggest t.v I have ever seen. He answers my raised eyebrow with "It was a splurge what can I say." He says shrugging his shoulders. Something my mom told me a long time ago comes to mind she said '_The only difference between men and boys is the size of their toys!'_

"I'm going to go change into some warmer clothes, we're going outside so I suggest you do as well. There's a guest bathroom down the hall first door on your right or you can use the guest bedroom first door on your left."

"Okay." He heads to what I'm assuming is his room and I decide to duck into the bathroom. Kill two birds with one stone. I'm trying not to think about him getting changed in his room just down the hall so I use the restroom, change clothes and fix my hair a bit pulling it from its pony tail. I flip my hair upside down and run my freshly washed hands through it. He's got bath and body works soap on the counter which has to be my sisters doing because she knows it's the only kind I can use.

I got my dads hair and eyes which I'm thankful for but what I could have done without is Charlie Swan's sensitive skin. That is one trait of his that I wish would not have been passed on. Em and Alice got lucky and didn't inherit it but I wasn't spared the annoyance. I check my hair out in the mirror to see if it looks okay down or if I should put it back up and it looks surprisingly good. I run my fingers through it one last time. I got a bit of sun today so my face has a splash of color to it and I got the whole comfy look down with my skinny jeans and hooded sweatshirt.

Deciding that this is as good as I'm going to look tonight I head back out to the living room. Edward is leaning on the back of the couch turned away from me and even from behind I notice how much more relaxed he is. His back isn't tense and his whole countenance seems lighter. He looks absolutely delicious in a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. He turns around probably hearing me enter the room, he's on his phone but he motions for me to come towards him.

I don't hesitate for a second and walk straight into his open arms. "That's all thanks." He says as he hangs up the phone. "You look beautiful brown eyes."

"Thank you, I like you like this too." I tell him with a pointed look at his clothes. "You look snugly." We bust out laughing because seriously who says _snugly_? Besides me apparently. "You know what I mean you look so comfortable I just want to snuggle up next to you." I can feel the heat creep up and flush my cheeks because I know I sound like an idiot.

Before he can say anything there is a knock on his door. I look up at him questioning him with my eyes who that could be and he tells me it's the maintenance man. He goes to answer the door and I cant make out what they are saying but less than a minute later he's walking back into the living room with a key in his hand.

I don't get to ask him what the key is for because he wraps me up into his arms and kisses me passionately. I'm lost in the kiss everything swirling around in my head; his stimulating touch, his tantalizing taste his intoxicating masculine scent. Then all too soon he pulls back and whispers against my lips. "I want to _snuggle_ with you too gorgeous. But not here. There is somewhere I want to take you."

"Okay lead the way." He holds my hand pulling me out of his apartment and into the hallway. There is a door between his apartment and the one across the hall, I'm assuming he knows where it leads because he puts the key the maintenance man gave him in the door handle and unlocks it revealing a flight of stairs.

My heart leaps into my chest at the sight before me because there is only one thing that could be at the top of those stairs and now the change of wardrobe makes sense. He's taking me to the roof. We climb the stairs and I can't discern the difference between the echo of our feet as we ascend or the sound of my beating heart pounding in my ears, but soon enough we're standing in front of the door at the top of the stairs. Edward tells me to close my eyes and I do with the biggest smile on my face encouraging him to go on and open the door.

I'm excited. As ridiculous as it may sound I have always wanted to stand on the roof of a building. You always see it in movies; a group of friends hanging out on the rooftop somewhere partying the night away. A few of my friends have even been to one, but not me and I've always wanted to. Rose and I almost snuck out to the roof of our dorm one night but we chickened out before we could go through with it.

I hear the door open at the same time the crisp night air touches my face and breezes through my hair. Its chillier out now that its getting closer to sunset. I would have been cold had I stayed in my shorts and short sleeve jersey but its perfect weather out for a sweatshirt and jeans. Edward leads me out a few feet then stops. He moves behind me and wraps his arms around my waist holding me back to his chest, his chin is settled on my right shoulder. "You can open your eyes now beautiful." he whispers against the shell of my ear. Goosebumps spread across the back of my neck but his warm body pressed against mine spreads heat like a wild fire keeping me nice and toasty.

A lump forms in my throat at the sight before me. For a moment the fact that we're on a roof doesn't even register, I feel like we've been transported to some magical garden and it takes my breath away. There are arched trusses with beautiful vines and flowers woven throughout and potted plants of every size around the perimeter of the balcony. There are shallow slabs on the ground in all directions of us that have the most beautiful flowers springing up out of what looks like freshly turned soil. I've heard of roof top gardens before but to actually see it with my own eyes is incredible. There was a lot of time, love and care put into this garden and it truly looks magical. There are lights strung throughout the trusses and across the edges around the balcony. In less than an hour or so it will be dark enough to see them. If we can turn them on that is.

"What do you think?" The angel voice in my ear asks me. I can hear the trepidation in his voice. I turn around in his arms so we are chest to chest my arms snaking around his waist and wait until he's looking down at me.

"Edward this is amazing. It's so beautiful up here." I can literally feel the tension in his back being released as he leans down into the crook of my neck and lets out a huge sigh of relief, before kissing the spot below my ear.

He takes my hand and pulls me down the walkway under one of the arched trusses towards the edge of the balcony. There is an over-sized large papasan chair with a long rectangular outdoor coffee table in front of it. The chair looks brand new with a wicker base and frame and a large beige cushion. I used to have one at the old house Kenna called it the moon chair. There is a heavy throw blanket thrown across the back and all I want to do is snuggle up with Edward in it. Now what he said in the apartment makes sense.

"So is _this_ where you want to snuggle Cullen?" I playfully tease. He replies with a smirk of his own but somehow looks so adorably innocent as he nods in affirmation.

"Bring it on baby." I tell him with a wink. He sits down in the chair pulling me down with him till I'm nestled up in his side. Thanks to the lovely design of the chair, I'm practically laying on the right side of his body. His arm wraps around me and I lay my head against his chest. I can feel his heart beating beneath my cheek even through is sweatshirt. It's so relaxing just being here in his arms, my eyes close and the fingers of my free hand begin to trace little circles on his shirt. I can practically feel him purr in contentment as if I was tracing my fingers across his bare skin instead.

"I've had so much fun with you today brown eyes." He says reverently running his fingers through my hair with the hand wrapped around my shoulders. God that feels so good. "I love this. Being here with you, holding you, all of it." My heart melts at his words and the depth behind them leaving me completely amazed that he feels so much, knowing I feel the very same way.

"I do too Edward, every moment we've spent together since Charlies, I've felt this way." We're silent for a while afterwards. My quietness due to the fact that I almost just spoke what my conscious has only just begun to realize. I'm falling for this man, and by falling I mean plummeting fast. I'm being pulled under hook line and sinker into the depths of longing, want and need for him and my mind is telling me I'm crazy while my heart is screaming, pounding and pulsing with all its strength to be heard.

There is a hesitant knock on the door of the roof. Edward jumps at first startled and I wonder if his mind was lost on the same track mine was. He excuses himself to go get the door and I snuggle back down in the cushions bringing the throw blanket down to cover me as I try to make sense of the mess going on in my mind. He can't be feeling the same way I am can he?

I'm not even sure what _I'm _feeling. This can't be love right? It's _way _too early for that. I loved Mike at one point in time and I know it never felt this way with Mike so it can't be love. Or can it? It cant my feelings for Mike were never this intense so this must be something different. When Mike and I started dating it was just a casual sort of thing. We would go out to eat and hang out between classes, go to parties together normal stuff. Over time it just became routine and then things just took progression naturally.

We got engaged because it just felt like that time. His proposal wasn't a surprise or anything special, we had talked about it for months before he finally asked but it was more like an arrangement more than anything. It all just sort of happened and before I know it I'm married with a house and a dead father and a baby. Being with mike was easy we were compatible, comfortable, content more than anything.

I don't regret a single moment though because no matter how unfulfilled and ultimately disappointing our time together was, every moment led up to my daughter and she is the light of my life. No relationship that created that perfect little being could ever be regretted.

But this thing with Edward is nothing like that. Edward makes me feel like a hormonal teenager all over again. One second he's got every nerve ending in my body standing at attention waiting with bated breath for the next touch, kiss, or whisper. He almost brings me to tears with how sweet and genuine he is. He wears his heart on his sleeve and I love that about him. He's confident enough to show real emotion and weakness but strong enough that you know he can handle anything. He can make me laugh and leave me breathless with the same amount of words and his smile is simply contagious, to the point where I don't know how anyone could see it and not reciprocate. He makes me excited and nervous, rejuvenated, happy. He makes me truly happy...like I can breathe again. He makes me feel alive and young again.

I haven't felt like that in years. I haven't been myself in years. Mike squandered the carefree, fun side of me molding me into his idea of a perfect little housewife. Once we were married he changed and I think he expected me to do so as well. At twenty two years old when all my friends were crashing at each others houses after a girls night out on the town I was at home with Mike because '_A married woman has no business being out at all hours of the night and sleeping over anywhere besides her home with her husband.'_ We really had that exact argument. So many times in fact that I just stopped fighting him and friends just stopped inviting me.

It was even worse after Kenna was born. He never understood why I would need a girls day with my mom and Alice or even why I would want to go shopping _alone._ He would always accuse me of not wanting to spend time with my family. No matter how much I explained to him that sometimes I just need some time for myself and that it had nothing to do with not wanting to be with my family he never listened. Like the concept of needing to just take a walk by myself when he got home from work after being home with Kenna all day was just a slap in his face. I stayed home with Kenna everyday since the moment she was born. Even when I wrote my first novel it was sporadically when Kenna was napping or after Kenna had gone to bed for the night. I never asked Mike for anything but occasionally once or twice a month I would want to go out with my mom or Alice on a weekend day. He would be home to watch Kenna and I could go unwind and relax but no it was the end of the world. He always made me feel guilty like I was neglecting him or something was wrong with me because I needed time for myself.

That was then though and this is now. Where Mike tried to smother me and turn me into something I'm not, Edward just lets me be.

I haven't changed anything about myself for Edward. He doesn't make me feel stupid for coming up with random words for curses. He doesn't roll his eyes at me when I ramble. He understands the importance of my time with my daughter and yet he still treats me like the young twenty six year old woman I am. He buys me drinks at bars, brings me gifts home from his night out with the guys, takes me to ball games and steals me away for stolen moments on outdoor garden rooftops.

It's in that moment that I realize what I have going with Edward no matter how long we've known each other feels more real, more true than anything I ever had with Mike.

"You look like your trying to solve the national debt." Edward teases seemingly coming out of nowhere. He's standing on the other side of the coffee table with two plastic bags filled to the brim with little boxes and Styrofoam containers. The bags have a large smiley face on the front which I know for a fact are from the only Chinese restaurant in town. My mouth waters thinking how amazing some sweet and sour chicken and cheese wantons right now.

"Nope something much simpler. Please tell me that's what I think it is." I hint with a pointed look at the bags.

"If you think I have Lo Mein noodles, fried rice, teriyaki and sweet-n-sour chicken, egg rolls and cheese wantons then yes ma'am you are correct!" He answers playfully, with a big smirk on his gorgeous face. "I think they threw in some fortune cookies too." he whispers like its a secret. His silliness makes me laugh at loud as he takes his seat back next to me and spreads everything out on the table before us.

"How did you know I loved cheese wantons? Or was it just a lucky guess?" I ask dying to know which container I can find them in. He chuckles and hands me a container. I open them up and there they are looking like a fried flower waiting to be cracked open to unearth the delicious cheesy gooey goodness inside. I take a bite out of one and cant help the embarrassing moan that escapes when I do. _So good_!

"You like those huh?" he teases. His words are playful but his eyes are locked on my lips with a predatory stare that has me licking them on instinct. His eyes darken and I have to swallow back the lump in my throat so I can answer him.

"Yea they're a weakness." I say breathlessly. He shakes his head like he's got water in his ears and I know he's trying to pull himself back together. He clears his throat before responding.

"Yea... I asked Em what your favorite Chinese foods were." I find that so endearing, that even though Emmett's my brother Edward can still go to him like best friends do. "It's crazy because I feel like I know so much about you from your family. I'm not going to lie I was attracted to you before I even met you." Is he for real? How many times did I hang up the phone with him and Emmett thinking the same thing. "But I'm really looking forward to getting to know you, for myself."

"Me too Edward. I have an idea why don't we go through what we _think_ we know about each other from my know-it-all family and see how much they actually got right?"

"I'd like that." He says with a dreamy smile and my body acts on its own leaning over and pressing my lips to his for a quick kiss.

"Okay I want to go first," I say pulling away from him and grabbing the container with sweet and sour chicken. "Did you really lose your kayak at Morgans last summer?"

"Of course that would be the first thing you'd want to know!" He laughs shaking his head. He finishes his bite of teriyaki chicken and continues. " So we're going down the river and Em and I decide to pull off on one of the sand banks to have a few drinks. Right as I stepped out of the kayak I pushed it up into the sand. We have a couple beers and about twenty minutes later we go to head out and its gone." I'm laughing out loud now and he is too. "It just up and disappeared...poof." He declares with hand gestures showing his reenactment of it evaporating into thin air. "I still think some punk stole it. There was a bunch of high school kids that pulled up while we were there but they didn't stay long. It sucked we had to wait till someone else came by because Em's kayak wouldn't have handled the both of us. I ended up riding the remaining four miles in the middle of a canoe with Mr and Mrs Taylor. They were in their mid sixties and spent the rest of the trip down the river telling me all about their seven grandchildren and their one no good son-in-law who they swear is keeping their daughter from fulfilling her true calling as an actress."

"That sounds like a real buzz kill." I tell him stealing another cheese wanton.

"It was." He reaches for an egg roll before turning back to me. "Did you really leave Emmett in the middle of the road miles from home?"

No he didn't. How many times is Emmett going to tell this story like he was the innocent victim in it all.

"Let me guess Emmett told you I made him walk home ten miles barefoot in the pouring rain?" I tease.

"No he told me it was snowing." He says with a wink.

"Well he makes me out to be the bad guy when really it was all his fault."

"Oh really it was his fault you kicked him out of the car and made him walk three miles home?" He teases raising one eyebrow as he takes a bite from the Lo Mein.

"Yes it was. For my sixteenth birthday my mom and dad got me this awesome old beat up truck. It didn't go over 55 mph, the clutch got stuck all the time and the passenger side window wouldn't go down but I loved it. I didn't know the first thing about driving a stick shift though so when my dad wasn't on patrol he would take me out teaching me how to drive it and Emmett would always want to tag along. Well we're driving around Highlands one day over on the other side of the lake by the pool where it's really hilly. I was still learning so hills were really hard for me and I couldn't get the timing right and I stalled out a lot. Emmett was there ready to tease me every single time I messed up. '_Um Bell_s _I think the truck should be going forward not backward.' "_ Edward laughs at my impression of a young Emmett. " '_Whoa Bells did you just hit a deer...' or 'B you know you can get pulled over for going to slow right?__'" _Edward sucks down some more Lo Mein noodles trying not to choke from laughing. "He was stressing me out so I warned him that if he didn't stop he was going to walk home."

"Let me guess he didn't stop." Edward says smirking.

"No the ass said that he could walk home and send mom out to get us before I could get the truck up over the hill. So I turned the it off, walked around and pulled him from the passenger side, got back in and somehow by the grace of God got the truck up and over the hill on the first try without stalling even once. Em showed up at the house about forty minutes later throwing a fit hollering to dad about how he couldn't believe he let me leave him out there like that."

"Sounds like Em, what did your dad say?" I laugh as the memory of my dad comes back to me. I was such a daddy's girl. I could do no wrong.

"He simply shrugged and said '_she gave ya a fair warning Emmett'._ He's such a baby you know he acts like I left him all alone in the middle of nowhere. He was in a gated community that has its own security guards that patrol 24/7, he had a cell phone and it was the middle of the day."

"You're cute when you get all flustered." Edward teases heat instantly floods my cheeks and I know they are bright red. He goes to grab a wanton and I snatch it from his hands taking a big bite out of it. Sweet Victory. He narrows his eyes at me grabbing the containers we're holding practically tossing them all on the table. "You shouldn't have done that." He says.

The next thing I know I'm being tickled to the brink of tears. His laughter filling the night air and warming my heart. "Say you're sorry." I shake my head no because I can't form words at the moment. He becomes relentless and I'm squirming and wiggling trying to get away before I die from laughing so hard.

"Okay...okay...sor...sorry!" I yell out. He grabs me up till he's cradling me over his lap and pulls the blanket up around us. I lean back against him letting him know he doesn't have to hold me here, I'll stay willingly. I scoot so my butt is on the chair next to him with my legs still laying across his lap my head laying against his shoulder. He turns and kisses my forehead. We sat there snuggled holding each other close under the blanket and the beautiful night sky as we continued going back and forth getting down to the truth of the stories we had heard about one another. I can't remember a time in the past few years where I laughed so hard.

Before too long the sun begins its descent casting dark blues and deep purples across the horizon with the faintest bits of pink still trying to hold their place in the face of the coming night. The moment makes me wonder when the last time I saw the sun actually set, and I realize I'm not sure I ever have. "This is beautiful Edward, thank you so much for this."

We hold one another tight as we watch the sun disappear over the horizon, I want to cry at the beauty of this moment but I have a better idea. I look at Edward expecting his eyes to be towards the sky but they're not, he's looking right at me with that same look from earlier. There's so much passion and longing behind his eyes that it makes my heart ache. I lean in and capture his lips to mine. No tongue just desire filled heat.

Open mouthed breathy kisses follow ones layered with whispers of admiration. Before long my hands are in his hair trying with all my might to get him as close as humanly possible. His tongue traces my lower lip and I let him in with a whimper. God how can this be so right, so perfect. We're so caught up in each other that when a sound comes from the far side of the rooftop, that sounds like a breaker being switched, it startles us both apart.

There must have been a timer on the lights because the whole rooftop is lit up and it's positively stunning. "Wow Edward, I can't believe this. I didn't think this night could get any better. This is remarkable."

"You can thank old Mrs Peters in the apartment below me for all this. This garden is her baby. She let me bring the chair up here though. The chair was all me." He said proudly.

"This whole day has been perfect, thank you." I kiss him on the cheek. The dark night sky is now peppered with stars and I figure it must be getting late. I really need to call my mom and check on Kenna. "Edward do you care if I call my mom I want to check on Kenna she's probably wondering where I am."

"Sure Brown eyes go right ahead. I'm going to clean this stuff up are you all done?" He asks pointing towards the food.

"Yea I'm good." There are no new messages on my phone. I hit my moms speed dial and she answers on the second ring.

"Hey sweetie how's your date going?"

"Amazing mom. How is everything there? Where's my girl?"

"Kenna's playing with her barbies right now. She asked me if she could stay here tonight. It's fine with me I think she wants to watch the Lion King."

She's had her all day but that would never stop my mom, any time she gets with Kenna means the world to her. "If it's alright with you she can, I don't mind."

"I would love for her to stay, she's been such an angel today we baked cookies and played with sidewalk chalk outside. She's had an absolute ball."

"I'm glad mom, thank you so much for watching her. Today has been incredible"

"Good, I can't wait to hear all about it." Geesh not her too. I don't know who is worse Garrett, Alice or Mom.

"Okay mom, can I talk to my girl?" I hear mom tell Kenna I'm on the phone and then Kenna yells '_Hi Mommy'. _Mom tries to get her to put down her dolls and talk to me but I know my baby girl and its not going to happen. Her little voice is muffled in the background but I hear her holler out _'Love you mommy mo much!'_ She may be too busy to grab the phone but she's not to busy to tell me how much she loves me. "Mom put me on speakerphone." I hear her press a button and then suddenly everything sounds clearer. "I love you too Kenna. Mommy will see you in the morning okay? I love you baby so much!"

"Bye bye mommy." Kenna responds to me quickly then she's back talking to her grandma."...gamma I wanna watch timba. He goes roar roar." I'm giggling at my silly girl when I feel Edwards arms snake around me burying his face in my hair. He kisses the top of my head.

"Alright sweetie well I'm going to go she wants to watch Simba." My mom says into the phone.

"Okay, thank you again!"

"My pleasure Bells, have a good night." I hang up the phone, turning around in Edwards arms and lean back against the railing. The stars are beautiful and I feel so small standing here underneath them all. Edward trails feather light kisses across my neck to my ear, across my jaw and finally to my waiting lips. After a few moments he pulls back.

"How's Peanut?" he asks.

"She's had a blast today which is no surprise because my mother spoils her rotten. She's staying there tonight. They were about to turn on Lion King when we got off the phone but seeing how its passed her bedtime already I don't think she'll make it to far in."

"I'm glad she's had a good time with your mom I'm sure Esme's just loving all this time with her."

"Yea she is." I'm cut off by a huge yawn that comes out of nowhere.

"Looks like someone else is getting sleepy." He teases.

"I didn't get to bed early last night I was up with a late night visitor, " I wink at him and the playful gleam in his eye lets me know he knows I didn't mind the late night visit at all. "Not to mention my daughter was up at the butt crack of dawn this morning for some ungodly reason." He laughs and then gets serious.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to let you go yet." _Well who can say no to that. _He's spend the night at my house before granted that was on my couch but still.

"Okay." The smile on his face mirrors mine.

"Come on, lets head down." He takes my hand grabbing the throw blanket from the Papasan chair. All the Chinese food has already been thrown out...not that there was much left anyway. We head back downstairs after making sure the door was locked behind us and Edward flipped a light switch which I assume controls the lights in the garden.

Back in his apartment the blanket gets thrown on the back of the couch as pulls me down the hallway. He stops and grabs a spare toothbrush from the guest bathroom on the way to his room. His room is big and open there isn't a ton of clutter around and there are no clothes on the floor not even a sock. I'm impressed. He's very neat for a guy and I like that even though my room is seldom found in the same condition I love that his is.

He's got a dark wood king size bed with a blue comforter, it's pulled down revealing cream sheets that look like silk and big fluffy pillows. He disappears inside his walk-in closet and comes out with a UC hoodie and sweat pants.

"Here you go beautiful they'll be a bit big on you but..."

"They're great, sorry to disappoint but I like to be wrapped up like a bug in a rug when I sleep, this will be perfect." I say looking at the sweats in my hand. I go to his bathroom and change folding my jeans and hoodie on the counter top. I'm about to brush my teeth when he calls through the door.

"Why would that disappoint me?"

"I don't know don't most men like it when a girl sleeps with little to nothing on...sorry but that is just not comfortable at all."

"Well I'm not one of those men. Don't get me wrong I would love to see you in little to nothing on my bed," he says and my jaw hits the floor, "but you wouldn't be sleeping gorgeous." He chuckles. Holy Shit. I'm glad there is a door between us right now because I need a second to recoup; not only from the hot as hell mental image he just gave me but I also need a second to get Sugarlips under control. She's already taking off her clothes, twirling her panties above her head like a helicopter.

I brush my teeth and splash some cold water on my face. When I come out of the bedroom Edward is already in bed with the covers turn down waiting for me. He pats the sheets next to him and I climb right in. My face buries into the pillow and it's pure bliss. The sheets not only look like silk but they feel like it as well. I kiss his lips before turning with my back towards him because I'm a side sleeper. He wastes no time pulling me close to him wrapping his body around mine. His arm comes up around my waist and our legs tangle together in the sheets, his face ends up buried in my hair.

"Edward tonight was amazing." I whisper in the dark.

"It wasn't too cheesy?"

"Not at all. It was perfect. Thank you." I tell him squeezing the hand around my waist.

"You're welcome. I had the best time with you today Bella." He chuckles a bit and then adds "So did it hurt?" My laughter bursts through the night at how silly he is. _Now who's being cheesy? _

"When I fell from heaven? Nope I landed like a champ!" He's laughing so hard we're both shaking.

"Well aren't you tired..." He says between fits of laughter.

"From running through your mind all day?" He has me full on giggling. He's so much fun.

"Yea."

"Say goodnight Edward." I say seeing if he'll take the bait.

"Goodnight Edward." Yep he took it. I rub his arm that's wrapped around me and snuggle back into his chest. I'm losing myself to his warmth and the soft sheets. My eyes are weighing heavily and I can feel sleep taking over like a fog. I have the feeling I'm forgetting something, something important, but I'm too tired to give it much thought. Before I give myself over completely to sleep I whisper one last thing to Edward.

"Best first date ever." I could have sworn I heard him whisper back something that sounded awfully like ' _And hopefully your last.' _But sleep pulled me under before I could know for sure.

**A/N: Reviews make me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**For those of you havent noticed yet I reposted chapter 8 last night, I cringed when I saw all of the mistakes I made. You may have to re-download I'm not sure how that updates. You will know you have the edited chapter 8 because there is an a/n at the top. I'm so sorry,this will be the one and only time I post a a/n as a chapter. If you can forgive me I will post the real chapter 9 sooner than you think ;)**

**thanks to all my awesome readers,**

**writingnsecret**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: For those of you that haven't noticed I re-posted chapter 8. The editing was just awful. So check it out if you haven't already. Next up Edwards back...but what's going on with Bella? I hinted towards it last chapter maybe you caught it. Thank you for the reviews I try to respond to them right away. To all my readers...you're awesome!  
**

Chapter 9.

_"Best first date ever." _She whispers softly, effectively turning me inside out.

The entire day has been more enjoyable than I could have ever imagined. Every moment, even when we were doing the most mundane things like waiting in line, or sitting in traffic has been filled with laughter and priceless moments that will forever be ingrained in my mind.

Her words stir up a memory, one between my father and I, one that he told me someday I would understand.

_(start flashback)_

_"Hey Pops, you home?" The house is dark with the exception of a soft light coming from the living room. _

_"Yes son, in here." I follow his voice to the living room. Its nearing two in the morning and my father is sitting on the couch hunched over the coffee table in his house shoes and pajamas pants with his robe over a plain white tee. Pictures of my mother are scattered, covering every surface inch of the table. Immediately the light happy mood I carried in from hanging out at the bar with Jasper tonight, sans Tanya, now completely sobered and heavy. Either the air gets thicker or my lungs get smaller but I still can't tear my eyes away from the beautiful woman in the photos. _

_There's a picture of my mom and dad on a beach both with windblown hair and sun-kissed skin but the focus is my mother. Her head is thrown back like she just heard the funniest joke ever told and I can almost hear her sweet song-like laughter through the photo. My heart clenches knowing I'll never hear that beautiful sound again._

_Some of the pictures are just of her while others are of the two of them, then finally one's with us all together. These are my favorite because they remind me not to be so angry. She always told me that my father and I completed her, that her life was complete the day she met my father and fulfilled the moment they brought me into this world. Even on her death bed she insisted she had lived a full life. I never had the heart to tell her that I failed to see the accuracy in that sentiment. _

_"What's all this?" I ask him plopping down on the couch next to him. _

_"Couldn't sleep." He mumbles. He's staring at a picture of them from their wedding day and even from the side I can see tears in his eyes. It's been six years since my mom passed away and my dad hasn't even looked twice at another woman. Not that I would particularly be comfortable with him doing that but still it breaks me to see him like this. _

_"Pops can I ask you a question?"' I rest my elbows on my knee's for support and bury my head in my hands because this is a delicate subject for us both. _

_"Yea of course son." I let out a deep breath before getting straight to it. Like a band-aid._

_"Well I was just wondering. How come you've never...you know...dated...or...um...been with a woman since mom. It's been six years." He exhales slowly trying to form the right words. I know this because every nervous or anxious habit I have comes from him. He runs his hand through his hair and scratches the side of his face before answering. _

_"Son...from the very first moment I laid eyes on your mother I knew she was the one. I pulled her and her lead-foot over, she rolled her window down and lowered her sunglasses and I was done. When I asked her if she knew why I pulled her over she smarted off with a 'because my car doesn't slow down from 90 to 60 fast enough.' Just a few words from that snarky mouth of her's and I knew I would do anything, be anything to make her mine." _

_"But she's gone Pops and I know you have to be hurting still because I miss her too, but I just hate seeing you so lonely."_

_"One day you'll see. Son, someday you're going to meet someone who steals your heart right out from underneath your nose, it's going to be effortless, you're not going to have any control over it and it's going to be the best thing that ever happens to you." His words hit me like a ton of bricks and I can almost feel the words being tattooed on my heart as they are simultaneously engraved in my brain._

_"Some people go there whole life without ever finding their soul-mate, I was lucky to have already found mine. I've stayed up many sleepless nights wondering what happened to my soul since a part of it died. Did my soul die with its mate? If not will my soul ever recognize another since your mother has passed away or is my soul just meant to be alone for the rest of my days here on earth? I'll tell you what Edward, I still don't have an answer to any of those questions. But I promise you, if I ever get another chance at true love; if my soul is ever drawn to someone else again I won't hesitate... but until then...I just can't." _

_(end flashback)_

I know without a shadow of a doubt, the woman my father warned be about all those years ago is the little spitfire in my arms...and he was right. Before I even understood it was happening, I was sitting on a roof with Bella underneath a sky blanketed by stars realizing I was completely in love with her.

Every word from her mouth goes straight to my beating heart and I want to soak up her melodic laughter deep down to my inner core so it will always be there with me. I feel more at peace than I ever have now that my restless soul can relax having found it's other half. It doesn't matter that its barely been a week since I laid eyes on her, because from the moment she opened her mouth with a 'Hey stranger' looking like my own personal sun, I knew my life from there on out would revolve around her. How could it not? With that one look, that one conversation, that one moment, she lured me in by her gravitational pull making me forever hers.

Ever since I met Emmett, and subsequently every other Swan except the one in my arms, it's as if I've been playing that hot/cold game. Days before I knew of her were cold. Then with every story and childhood memory revealed it was like the universe was screaming 'warmer, warmer, you're getting warmer'. Teasing me, taunting me. Every time I would hear her laugh or talk to her over the phone with Emmett was like breadcrumbs leading me along the trail that finally led me to her_._ There was no more cold/warm directions from the universe just hot need and passion as my soul ignited reaching out to caress its missing half with a 'there you are'.

It's not just my soul she's soothed but the weight that's been on my heart since my mother died feels completely lifted. It's almost as if my mother herself was holding Bella's place there for her, only releasing her hold on me when she knew I had met the one woman who she deemed worthy.

I know my mother would have loved Bella, it's almost like they were cut from the same cloth. Both have that same snarky mouth, warm personality and hearts so full of love that it just pours out of them affecting and changing everyone in their path.

I will do anything and everything, no matter what it takes to make sure Bella Swan becomes mine and stays that way forever.

"Mine too brown eyes...and hopefully your last." I whisper in her hair. Her slow steady breathing tells me she's fast asleep and I can't stop myself from raising up on my arm so I can lean over her and take her in.

Beautiful pink lips slightly parted releasing steady breaths, long eyelashes brush the tops of flushed cheeks, and her entire face is relaxed in a deep peaceful slumber. She is the most exquisite creature I've ever laid eyes on.

I can't say that I never believed in love at first sight because I grew up with a living breathing example that sometimes it does happen just like that, but I never in my wildest dreams thought it would be this real; this intense. Completely mind blowing, life changing, raw, all consuming need and want for that one person your soul instantly recognizes as part of its own.

I close my eyes searing the contours of her body pressed and tangled with mine deep into my brain, breathing her in as I do, letting it lull me to sleep.

* * *

The moment my eyes open the following morning I know something's not right. If the cold sheets and the sun's blinding light coming through my window weren't enough of a red flag, the sinking weight in the pit of my stomach sure is. Where's Bella? I felt her tossing and turning last night but I never felt her get up out of bed.

"Bella?!" I call out growing more and more uneasy every second she doesn't respond_. _What the hell, why would she just leave? How did she leave? Her car's not even here, and her place is at least four miles from here. I get out of bed to search the rest of the apartment thinking maybe she's on the patio or in the kitchen and just didn't hear me.

She's nowhere to be found. The clock on the microwave reads 12:48 and the uneasiness I was feeling has turned to downright dread. How is it already the afternoon. I wanted to take Bella and Peanut to the aquarium in Newport today but its Sunday so they close early and by the time I pick them up and get there we wouldn't have any time to enjoy it.

I can't believe it's so late but that explains where Bella is. She probably had to go and get Kenna from her mom, but why didn't she wake me up? A lone coffee mug sitting on my counter draws my attention. There is a note from Bella underneath.

_I wish I could be here when you wake up but I'm not feeling well. _

_You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you, so Alice swung by to get me.-B_

_PS...Last night was unforgettable ;)_

The only part of her note that makes sense is the last line, because last night was incredible, but the rest of it? If she wasn't feeling well she should have woke me up and I either could have taken care of her or at least taken her home. My gut's telling me something's not right, and I learned to trust my gut a long time ago.

I figure the only way to get to the bottom of this is just to call her. She answers on the third ring and right off the bat I can tell she's not well. Her voice is deep and raspy like she hasn't slept in days.

"Hello."

"Hey brown eyes. How are you feeling?"

"Awful...not good at all...I'm sorry I left like I did...I just had too." She doesn't sound sick, she sounds irritated. She's speaking in chopped sentences like she's preoccupied.

"There's nothing to apologize for beautiful. It just scared me at first when you weren't there this morning, then I saw how late it was and figured you had to get Peanut from your mom."

"I didn't mean to scare you...My mom brought Kenna to me a few hours ago when they woke up...Can...um...Can Kenna and I take a rain check for today, I'm really not up for anything, and I have to take care of this before it gets any worse..." She still sounds irritated but the last part comes across nervous. Did she think I would be upset she cancelled our plans today?

"Of course Bella but are you sure you're alright, you sound like there's something bothering you?" What I really wanted to say was '_There's something else going on here and you're not telling me'_ but I didn't because part of me was scared she wanted to avoid me for some reason.

"No...um...I'm fine...um...listen I have to go...Uh Kenna's getting into stuff she shouldn't be...Talk to you later?" Okay now I _know _my gut was right, something is definitely wrong. And she surely doesn't sound fine and I haven't heard Kenna in the background once so that whole bit was crap too. What the hell is going on?

"Okay feel better gorgeous. Call me if there is anything at all I can do for you okay?"

"Okay thank you, I'll call you later. Bye Edward." I go to say goodbye but it doesn't matter because she's already hung up. _What the fuck?  
_

Well that didn't go as planned. I start the coffee pot and just stand there as it brews thinking back on yesterday. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden?

I know there is more going on than she's telling me but I can't for the life of me figure out why she feels she needs to keep something from me in the first place. I try to busy myself with things around the house but when my phone rings a few hours later I realize Bella hasn't left my mind for a second.

I've ran through every spoken word between us last night, processed every moment we shared when words just weren't enough, reread her note from this morning, and analyzed the phone call from earlier to death when my phone rings. I'm still deep in thought trying to get to the bottom of all of this when my phone rings again.

"Cullen." I say into the phone annoyed, not even checking the caller id before answering. Emmett's chuckle comes through the other end.

"It's Swan." He says all seriously before laughing into the phone. "What's up with the third degree?"

"Sorry Bro, I didn't look to see who it was. What's up?" I ask him not wanting to get into the reason behind my mood.

"You wanna come over and play some Battlefield? Gabbers and Ace are going to be getting on here in a bit." Gabbers and Ace are guys that we play with online. Gabbers is in the army and stationed in Texas somewhere and Ace is a loudmouth nineteen year old from Detroit, but he's funny and flies a chopper like a pro. Well as pro as you can get on a video game.

A night of battlefield, relaxing with the guys sounds like fun, and might actually get my mind off Bella. Not likely but maybe I could think a little more clearly if I take a step back for a bit and re-approach the subject later.

"Yea, that sounds good, see ya in fifteen."

"Cool man, I already ordered pizza can you grab some beer?"

"Sure thing be there in twenty!" The little store next to the bank doesn't have much, but they do have beer.

An hour later Emmett is already under Ace's skin. He's been giving him shit from the moment we signed into XBOX live and turned on the game. Even though it's just me and him in the house we both have our Turtle Beach headphones on.

They were a Christmas present from Alice last year, she says we look ridiculous in them...she's right. They are big, bulky and heavy but when you put them on it's surround sound heaven and it feels like you're transported into the game.

"Yo Ace how's your mom doing?" Emmett teases.

"Fuck off man." Ace snaps back already riled up. Emmett wouldn't mess with him so much if he didn't make it so easy.

"Dude if I'd known you were just going to sight see up there I would have taken the chopper instead of the tank. You see those little red targets down here? Quit being a pussy and shoot em already. Fuck man you're killing us down here." Emmett patronizes. Gabbers and I are laughing so hard my stomach is cramping because I know Ace well enough to know he's about to lose his shit.

"You think you can do it better fucker? Have at it." Ace yells as he nosedives the chopper into the nearest rooftop. "Later bitches!"

"No he fucking didn't!" Emmett scoffs highly amused. I take a look at the board and sure enough Ace has switched teams. "Oh that fucker is mine, let me know if you see him." Emmett says to Gabbers and I before turning serious on the man hunt for Ace. He finds him a few moments later. "There you are you little shit." Emmett laughs behind a sinister smile and a brow furrowed in concentration. I look over to his side of the screen just in time to see him take out Ace. "Got ya fucker!" Emmett cheers as he squats down over Ace's face effectively 'tea bagging' him. Gabbers is cheering him on and I lean over with a fist bump. He points to the screen like 'did you see that'.

Ace must have switched back to our team because he's once again in our ears. "You suck Emmett." He says petulantly. His teenage temper cooled down just a tad. "Can we just play the fucking game?" That sounds more like him!

Time passes and before I know it, it's dark outside. I text Bella wondering if she was feeling any better but I still haven't heard anything back. She told me she would call me tonight when we spoke earlier but I'm not holding my breath.

Eventually Em and I switch from battlefield to channel surfing, finally deciding on the Big Bang Theory. Even though we've seen every episode I still catch myself laughing. Leonard just realized Sheldon has been training Penny with chocolate treats when Emmett speaks up.

"So how did yesterday go." I decide to be honest because yesterday was amazing it was this morning that has me so confused.

"It went awesome. We had a really great time. Bella loved the roof." He must have sensed something in my tone. As goofy as Em can be he's a perceptive fucker.

"Well there you go Casanova! So what's got you all down?"

"Make fun of me all you want she thought the roof was incredible. I did too." I tell him breaking a small smile.

"So what's the problem?" he asks not letting me off the hook.

I run my hand through my hair throwing my head back against the back of the couch. "I don't know man, it's just this morning she was acting really weird on the phone. She said she wasn't feeling well." I leave out the part about her spending the night and me waking up alone in bed.

"Well maybe she really is sick." He said with the look he gives me whenever I tend to over-think things. I decide to drop it for now.

"Yea maybe but if I don't hear from her in the morning I'm going over to check on her."

"Sounds like a plan bro."

* * *

The following morning I wake up and immediately reach for my cell phone. No new messages, no missed calls, nothing. Twenty minutes later I'm showered and headed up the hill to Bella's house determined to find out what's going on.

Part of me is elated and jumping out of my skin excited to be seeing Bella again. Whereas the other part of me is scared that I made this whole thing between us into something it's not and that it means more to me then it does to her. That part of me is terrified that I might be walking into my own personal hell where she gives me that 'its not you it's me' bull shit and sends me home.

I pull up to her house and before I lose my nerve I knock on her front door. No one answers. I check the time. It's a little after ten so I know Peanut is up by now which means Bella is too, so why isn't she answering the door. I knock again this time a little harder. A few seconds later I hear the deadbolt switch and the door opens revealing the wrong Swan.

"Hey Edward." A sheepish Alice greets me. She looks behind her quickly and then back to me looking nervous.

"Good morning Pix. What are you doing here?" She steps back from the front door letting me inside.

"Bella isn't doing so good, so I'm here to help with Kenna." So Bella really is sick? If she's sick thought shouldn't Alice and Kenna be over at Esme's house so they don't catch whatever it is that has Bella so under the weather. As if she could hear my worried thoughts for her a streak of brown curls rams into my shins.

"Edward your here-uh! I miss-ded you!" Peanut chants wrapping her little arms around my neck as I rest her on my hip.

"I'm here sweetie, I missed you too so much!" I tell her as I squeeze her so hard she begins to giggle. She looks at me with beautiful hazel eyes that almost look green today. The smile on her angelic face is blinding and contagious. "Mommy's red her got the itches. Her not a'wowed to scatch right Aunt Ali?"

"That's right princess. Why don't we go finish coloring while Edward goes and checks on mommy okay?" She says grabbing Peanut from me and pointing me towards Bella's bedroom with a look.

"Otay. member Edward no scatch." Peanut tells me before becoming fully engrossed in her coloring once more.

I go down the hallway trying to prepare myself. That sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach is back. I knock softly on her door, then enter when it goes unanswered. I step into the room closing the door behind me. Daylight is creeping through her bedroom window casting light over the room making it possible to see.

Bella is sprawled out across her king size bed on her stomach in nothing but cheeky boy short underwear and a sports bra. I would probably be straining against the buttons of my jeans at the sight of her bare lower back, the swell of her ass peeking out barely contained by her underwear, and the glorious amount of leg on full display if it wasn't for the chalky white plaster-looking like crap covering every square inch of skin.

Her ceiling fan is set to the highest setting and there are blue re-freezable ice pouches all over the bed beside her.

I'm standing there completely frozen when she begins to moan in her sleep. But it's not the moan I remember from the other night when my fingers were pushing her over the edge, no this moan is one of misery. My eyes are glued to her form as she begins to thrash around on the bed moaning and beating her clenched fists on the bed beside her.

She rolls to her side and begins to dig her nails into the flesh on her legs. Scratching up and down her leg so fast and so hard, deep red marks streak the length of her legs almost immediately. Her moans get louder as she moves from the skin on her legs to that on her stomach and arms. She's digging and scraping while red angry marks appear all over her.

Peanuts words from just a moment ago flash through my mind and now it all makes sense.

I crawl up behind Bella on the bed wrapping my arms around her waist grabbing her hands and pulling them from her burning hot flesh. She's on fire. Now I understand why her bed looks like an icepack grave yard and its ten degrees cooler in here than any other room in the house. I pull her against me effectively pinning her to me so she can't escape. She squirms and kicks but I bury my face in her hair and whisper over and over again in her ear. "Shh...shh...it's okay brown eyes...I got you beautiful...shh...calm down...shh...I got you."

I feel her relax into my arms momentarily but I know its short lived. I'm close enough now to feel the raised marks on her skin and she's literally buzzing on edge.

"Edward?" She croaks out and it tears me apart. She sounds so broken.

"Yes beautiful. I'm here. I got you baby." She scoffs at that and it sounds like she's about to cry.

"That's my nickname for you, if you take baby all I have left is stranger." She's crying now, I can hear it in the way her voice is breaking. I flip her to her back and lean over her still pinning her arms because I can feel her dying to get them free so they can go back to tormenting her skin.

"We can share it. Don't cry beautiful, tell me what's going on." I kiss away a fallen tear because I can't let go of her hands. More continue to fall and as they do I kiss the salty wetness from her angry skin. "Baby why didn't you tell me? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to see me like this, its so embarrassing." Her voice is deep and shaky and her breathing is coming out in short pants. She looks around her bed till her eyes lock on the inhaler I just noticed on the far right side of the bed. She's got an inhaler, why does she have an inhaler? I tell my inner conscious to stop asking stupid questions when its obvious she needs it. I grab it for her and not knowing quite how to work it I have no choice but to give it to Bella and let her do it. She grabs it from me and takes two puffs from it. "Tell Alice I need more." She croaks out to me.

"I'm not leaving you." I tell her shaking my head. She looks at me pleading so I do the next best thing. "Alice she needs more!" I yell out facing the bedroom door praying she hears me and knows what I'm talking about. A minute or two later she busts through the door with a glass of water and her hand clenched into a fist.

"Edward sit her up." Alice instructs. I comply. "Here Bells, take these." She hands Bella the contents of her hand and I see there are four Benadryl. Bella takes them and swallows down half the glass of water. "Bella you need to go to the hospital it's getting worse and now your asthma is flaring up." I look to Alice in a panic. What is she talking about. What the fuck is going on?

"I know." Bella says sounding completely defeated. She hands the glass back to Alice and begins scratching her legs before I grab her hands up again. "Argh...oh my God I'm going to explode..." She says her lungs sound better, and I'm witnessing first hand the Bella I was talking to yesterday morning. She sounds so aggravated and she's shaking like an alcoholic going through withdrawals, trying not to tear her skin from her body.

"Come on brown eyes I'll take you." I say already picking her up off the bed. I find a t-shirt on the floor and pull it over her head. She hisses as it makes contact with her skin. There's a pair of basketball shorts nearby and I bend down so she can step into them. She slips her feet into some flip flops by her bedroom door.

Kenna is in the living room, she looks worried and I don't want her to be. "Don't worry Peanut mommy's okay I'm just going to take her to the doctor. I'll take care of her okay and we'll get her all better."

"Otay Edward. Bye mommy I love you." She kisses her mommy on the lips and hugs my leg really tight. I bend over and kiss her forehead before heading out to the car.

"Don't worry Peanut we'll be back in a while stay here and color mommy some pretty pictures. I know she loves it when you color for her." I call back to Kenna. She's cradled in Alice's arms peeking her head out from her Aunts neck. She nods and smiles watching us pull out the driveway. The second we pull from the driveway the mask Bella had in place for Kenna falls and she's writhing in her seat.

"Make it stop...make it stop..."she mumbles to no one in particular. We pull up to the hospital about ten minutes later and Bella is out of the car before I can get over to her side. I like to open doors for her but I get why she would be jumping out of my car at the moment.

She darts into the hospital and I chase after her laughing at the irony of the situation. She didn't want me to see her in this condition thinking it would scare me away. But here I am chasing after her and she doesn't know this yet...but I always will.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello hello! Sorry it's been longer than usual since my last update but I've had a lot on my plate. It will NOT happen again I've missed my readers too much. Good news though...I survived the stomach flu from hell... My daughters birthday party was a success. Moving into our new house...success. Unpacking...(clears throat)... not so much. Come on I'm not superwoman. I'm blaming it on Edward and Bella because every time I look at an unpacked box my fingers start itching to type. Its a sickness :) Enjoy! **

"Bella Swan is that you?"

Its time's like this where living in a small town absolutely sucks. Mrs. Cope has worked at this hospital...well...let me see... forever. There's probably a slab of concrete around here somewhere with her hand print in it. When a nine year old Alice broke her arm from a dare, and Emmett broke his collar bone playing football his freshman year of high school, it was Mrs. Cope who greeted us. She was here the first time I had an allergic reaction and every one since then. She was here when my father died and for the birth of my daughter.

She's as much a part of this hospital as the walls, devoting her life to this hospital and genuinely caring for the people of this town. Any other day I would love to catch up with this sweet woman who always has some kind of cartoon character scrubs on, but today all I want is to get an epi shot and some steroid cream so my skin will stop screaming.

"Yep it's me. How are you doing Mrs Cope?" I ask trying not to sound as irritated as I am. It's not her fault every inch of my body feels as though its being held down by hundreds of red hot irons.

"I'm doing fine sweetie, I would ask you how your doing but I bet I could guess. What happened?" She asks in that tone I think only mothers can achieve. "I haven't seen you like this since you were in high school." _Yea well you wouldn't remember your chronic skin allergies either if someone like Edward was calling you to his bed. _Sugarlips has a point there.

She scans the length of my body. I follow her gaze and groan out loud. I look like a freak. The residue from the layers and layers of Calamine lotion I currently have covering my body from head to toe makes my skin look like I rolled around in flaky white paint...repeatedly. I can't believe this is happening to me.

I can feel Edward behind me, even before he places a hand on my lower back. "Well I've been very careful until recently. Can you let the doctor know I'm here. I really hate to do this but I need in as soon as possible. My asthma is flaring up because of the reaction."

"Of course sweetie, we'll get you taken back right away. Have a seat." I turn to Edward somehow being able to feel the flush of my cheeks even with my skin burning. He's looking at me with such longing and understanding it causes tears pool in my eyes. He guides us to the first available chairs to wait for the doctor to call me back. He grabs my blotchy red hand like it doesn't even phase him. Most people would be too worried of catching whatever I have to come close, let alone touch me.

I probably sounded so mean to him yesterday when we talked on the phone, but I was trying to keep myself from raking a fork across my crawling skin at the time. I wanted to call him back last night and talk to him but I was just so aggravated and between the doses of Benedryl every 4-6 hours and the oatmeal bath followed by the calamine lotion regimen, time got away from me.

"Edward I'm so sorry about yesterday." Before my apology is out he's reassuring me wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer. My skin burns from the contact and not in the 'he makes me hot all over' good kind of way. Don't get me wrong that is still most definitely there but at the moment its buried beneath multiple layers of hives and a crimson rash from hell.

The stink eye glare and embarrassed groan coming from Sugarlips at my appalling physical state right now is piercing. If she was real she would kick my butt for letting Edward see us this way. I remind her, mentally of course, that it was her overwhelming urge to jump into bed with Edward that landed us in this predicament in the first place. She flips me off on her way to the corner to sulk.

"I'm not upset Brown eyes...well I take that back I am a little." He says in a hurt tone that forces me to look into his eyes, scared to death that he's going to tell me what a freak I am and that he doesn't think this is going to work out. He must see the utter heartbreak on my face at the thought of him giving me the proverbial 'peace out'...signature deuce hand sign included... because he continues.

"I'm upset because you didn't think you could tell me beautiful. Did you think I would find you any less amazing because you have skin allergies, sweetheart nobody is perfect. I don't like that you thought you couldn't come to me with this, that you called your sister and leaned on her rather than coming to me."

"I didn't mean for you to feel that way, I was going to tell you when I didn't look like this..." I plead pointing up and down my body like the red angry rash wasn't obvious enough. No matter how close I feel to Edward the fact still remains that this is all so new. The sting of unshed tears hits and I know I'm seconds away from losing it.

"I just hate this you know, my body is burning and I just want to cry because there's no escape and I feel like I've let you down now, and we had such a great time the other night and then I had to go and blow it, and all I wanted was to stay in that moment only to wake up in the middle of the night feeling like I was being set on fire and millions of teeny tiny ants were running across my skin with football cleats on, and..." Edwards lips crash to mine effectively ending my ramble rant. Sugarlips lowers her magazine just enough to peek over the top with eye brows raised suddenly interested in the situation. What can I say she's got a one-track mind.

"There's my girl. I love it when you ramble." He whispers smiling against my lips. "Listen Bella you're not going to scare me away. I lo...I want to be with you, even like this. I want to help you, be there for you. You just have to let me in okay?" Before I can tell him just how truly incredible he is and that I won't hide away from him again the door off to the side of the waiting room swings open.

"Miss Swan?" The nurse calling my name looks like she hasn't slept in three days and is running off of coffee alone at this point. I recognize that look, some nights I get so caught up writing that before I know it I've been up clear through the night. She's tap tap tapping her pen impatiently on her clipboard. Not wanting to keep her waiting I get up and to my surprise Edward does too never letting go of my hand. He hasn't moved yet though, his eyes are searching mine, for what I'm not sure. All I know is I'm tired of fighting myself and this connection between us.

"Come on baby I need you, they are going to stick a needle in my thigh..."I feel like a little kid afraid to show weakness, thinking somehow whispering it will make it less true. Remembering my promise to not hide anything from him anymore, I look him square in the eye. "I'm terrified of needles." Beautiful green eyes look deep into mine seeing my lingering fear of the impending needle, and proof that I need him.

My heart takes a second to point out that I need him for so much more. I've come to depend on the way he looks at me, his electric touch, the way his lips always surprise me. Sometimes they kiss me with such longing and desperation while at other times they collide with mine dragging me under in heated passion and need that makes me weak in the knees.

I need to hear his velvety voice, and his hearty laugh. I need to see that sexy smirk I get when one of us is being a smartass. I need to feel his fingers combing through my hair and feel his hand in mine. I need him.

"Lead the way beautiful, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Later that night I'm pulled from a deep sleep by clanging pots and pans and muffled laughter. There's a sweet giggle coming from my bubbly daughter and a low sultry chuckle that I recognize immediately as Edwards. Their laughter mixes together in a harmony that I think even Alice would have a problem composing. It's beautiful and I find myself smiling at the simplicity of their relationship.

I've heard it said that kids have an excellent judgement of character, and I think whoever came up with that was right. My daughter has been enchanted with Edward from the moment they met and it's clear her immediate devotion was returned. It's obvious in the way he talks about her and the way he is with her that she holds a special place in his heart. One that I can only hope has room for me too.

After this afternoon my heart and brain are officially in sync. My brain has finally accepted what my heart has been chanting from the moment I laid eyes on Edward at _Charlies_. He's mine. Not in the possessive 'don't touch' way_. __Well that too..._Sugarlips chimes in possessively remembering all those women at the game shamelessly eye-freaking him.

I mean he's mine. I felt it from the moment I met him, he fits with me; he's made for me. Here I was thinking I was finally getting my life back on track, when in comes Edward Cullen looking like home, making me realize that I was on the wrong track to begin with. There had always up until that point been a piece that was missing a turn that I wasn't finding that would lead me to him; my missing piece. I made that turn into Charlies and then BAM there he was, and he was all I could see.

Sort of like when I was on tour last year, you know the one I came home from to find my ex-husband inside another woman? yea that one. Garrett, my bodyguard Sam, and I were sitting in the back of the limo about to head into some bookstore in Chicago when Garrett leaned in to me pointing out this massive stain on Sams shirt. I had been in that limo with them for over an hour since our plane landed and I hadn't noticed the huge ketchup stain taking over the spot on his shirt right above his heart, but after that I couldn't _not_ see it.

I really need to check the label on the prescription steroid cream and antihistamines the doc gave me. Although I'm sure they didn't cause me to compare my boyfriend to a stain. But in a way, through my foggy Benedryl induced mind it makes sense.

Ever since I laid eyes on Edward I can't imagine him not being with me. Now I see him everywhere. I see us on the back porch talking over coffee with the sun rising in the back drop. I see him laying in my bed, I see his things all over my house. I see my soul mate.

My brain up to this point has been screaming that its too early to be feeling this way so soon, but it's finally come to terms with what my heart has been trying to convince it of this whole time; Soul mates go by there own set of rules. When your supposed to meet, you meet and it doesn't matter where you're at in life. It hits you like a freight train and all you can do is hold on for the ride of your life.

For now though I need to lock up all the soul mate stuff before I send Edward running for the hills before he has a chance to fall madly in love with me to the point where he can look past my crazy ass thoughts. He'd be out the door faster than Alice to a Macy's sale if I told him I thought we were destined for each other. I feel like Kate Hudson in 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days' where she makes a photo album of her and Matthew McConaughey's future children. Psycho.

Another string of pots clanging and musical laughter pull me out of bed. I detour to my bathroom because Edward has seen me at my worse enough for one day. My skin feels cool, like aloe on a sunburn. The heat and itchiness is gone and when I see myself in the mirror relief washes over me.

My skin has calmed down a lot. Seems like the steroid cream once again has worked its magic. There are a few patches of raised bumps and hives across my skin but the overall itchy rash from hell is gone. The hives should be barely noticeable by tomorrow night and by Wednesday this should all be a thing of the past. After applying more cream all over and brushing my teeth I set out to check on the giggle twins in my kitchen.

When I turn the corner to my kitchen the sight before me warms my heart. Edward is shaking a box of spaghetti to some random beat, one that both him and Kenna are dancing around the kitchen too. Kenna has two wooden spoons in her hands and is jumping/dancing all around Edward who is doing a bad version of the hokey pokey and laughing right along with her. They are adorable together and I know without a doubt that he belongs here with us.

"Mommy, you-uh awake!" Kenna yells out running over and hugging me making my presence known. Edward lays down the spaghetti and walks over smiling. He's looking up and down my body and I can see he's surprised at the turn around in my condition.

"Hey Beautiful you feeling better?" He asks kissing my cheek.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me take a nap, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"No big deal, I got to hang out with my Peanut." He says winking down at Kenna who is standing between us, eliciting a sweet giggle.

"We gunna make sghetti Mommy." Kenna squeals, jumping up and down from one foot to the other.

"That sounds yummy Kenna bear, can mommy help?" I ask her. She looks at Edward in question.

"No mommy needs to relax and let us cook her dinner." Edward says playfully to Kenna.

"Mommy you rewax." With her and Edward both smiling at me there's no fighting it. And if I'm being honest I'm a little more than curious to see how this plays out. So I take my seat at the bar top and watch them get to work on the food. Edward is so patient with Kenna and she is having a blast, they both are. Kenna hangs off every word Edward says as they prepare dinner and he hasn't taken his eyes off her for a second like he's going to miss something if he looks away.

Edward told her the only way to know if the noodles were done or not was to throw one against the cabinet and she lit up like he just told her she could have candy for dinner for the rest of her life. They each threw one prematurely and watched as they slid down the cabinet, of course when Kenna declared that her noodle won Edward demanded a rematch. I think he just wanted to throw noodles. I watched them in there own little world and the worry I was entertaining about bringing a man around me in front of Kenna dissipates.

* * *

"Did she go down easy Brown eyes?" Edward asks as I re-emerge from Kenna's room after finally putting her down for the night. Her bedtime was about thirty minutes ago but she was having so much fun with Edward that I stretched the rule a bit.

"She was asleep before her head hit the pillow."

"Good. Come here beautiful." He calls from the couch opening his arms up for me to slink up next to him. I snuggle into his side and he drapes his arm around my shoulder holding me close, but somehow not close enough so I lace my fingers with his hand that's wrapped around me. Much better. His lips press into my hair and he inhales deeply.

"Thank you for being here today. I know I was a little freaked out when you showed up this morning, but I'm so glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too...what!?" He laughs. "Don't look at me like that I mean it."

"Oh-kay." I scoff with an eye roll (It's a bad habit). "You spent half the day keeping me from clawing my skin off." I deadpan.

"Well I love your skin, its so soft and smooth... well you know, present condition aside. And I'm happy how today turned out. I got my girl to open up to me..." he squeezes my hand, "and got to spend the whole afternoon with Peanut."

"You're so good with her. Now I see why she's always been so infatuated with you."

"I don't know what it is Bella but from the moment I met her we've just clicked. It's the weirdest thing but I wouldn't change it for the world." His words drip with sincerity causing me to snuggle in closer. We're quiet for a bit, caught in the moment. At least I know I am. He's so warm and I fit right into his side. His thumb is lightly brushing the back of my hand and it's peaceful and comforting.

He breaks the silence first.

"You know..." He trails off turning towards me "it's Monday night!" His tone suggests I'm missing something. "Well I haven't heard from Ben have you heard from Angela?"

Oh yea that's right its Angela's due date! I've been sleeping all afternoon, and haven't checked my phone since yesterday. Shit. I run to my room grabbing my phone and relief washes over me when I don't see anything from Ang. I want to be there for her. Poor thing she was miserable when I went to see her last week, I'm actually quite shocked the baby hasn't arrived yet she looked like she was one push away from having him on the kitchen floor.

"Nope nothing." I say setting my phone on the coffee table and returning to Edwards side. He apparently has something else on his mind because in an instant he pulls me across his lap till I'm straddling his legs. He brushes my hair behind my ear and sweeps the pad of his thumb across my cheek.

"You're ass looks amazing in these pants. God you're so beautiful. I'll call Ben in the morning." The deep tenor of his voice and the longing in his eyes tells me what he wants to do in the meantime.

"Yeah I'll check in with Ang first thing." I say breathless. I can't think with him this close. Dark green eyes draw me in closer till our foreheads are touching. His eyes close and I can't stifle the urge to kiss his closed lids. With eyes still closed his lips seek mine and when I touch mine to his the passion behind the kiss melts me further into him.

My hands tangle in his disheveled bronze hair bringing out the most delicious moan from Edwards lips. His arm wraps around me pulling me closer till I feel him hard directly under my heated core. I'm of fire and my skin is tingling in all the right ways. The electric current that seems to run its way just beneath the surface every time I'm around we touch is alive and buzzing.

My hips roll into him out of pure instinct. I need friction, I need to feel him against my drenched pussy. Its been a few days since his hands brought me the most intense orgasm of my life and my body is craving the attention only he can give me. I've always hated underwear unless they are the sexy _'I'm only wearing these so you can unwrap me'_ kind, but at the moment the resentment I have towards all clothing in general is staggering. Edwards strong hands grip my hips his fingers slipping underneath the hem of my shirt as they do. His hands feel cold against my skin but it does nothing to dull the heat between us or the ache between my thighs.

"Damn baby you feel so fucking good on top of me." He growls against my lips. Oh shit. Dirty Edward is coming out to play. I don't know what it is about the way he speaks to me when he's turned on but it has me hot all over and ready to drop to my knees in submission every time. Damn the feelings this man evokes with just a tone of voice has be a mess. He thrusts up to my core and the whorish groan that leaves my mouth is wanton and needy. When he does it again I have to remove my lips from his long enough to gasp at the glorious sensation of our bodies moving together.

He's so rock hard beneath me that it has my pussy begging for attention. "Do you feel that gorgeous, do you feel how hard my cock is for you. I love the sounds you make. You want my cock baby? I can feel it baby, I can feel how hot and wet you are."

"Holy fuck." I'm nodding against his forehead because apparently my filter is gone along with my inhibitions and the only words I can even think are mixtures of praises and curses. His hands roam to my chest underneath my shirt and I try not to think about the raised skin his fingers must travel across to get there. With a swift tug he pulls my bra down, his thumb and forefinger finding my already hardened nipples rolling, pulling and pinching them till I'm a panting mess.

My lips take his and when I feel the sting of his fingers pinching my nipple I bite his lower lip dragging him closer to me. "Take me to my room." My breathing is shallow and I'm wondering if he heard me when he stands up from the couch, his lips never leaving mine. I wrap my legs around his waist as he navigates down the hall. We don't make it to the room before I'm pressed against the wall of the hallway and he's grinding into me and the friction is unbearable. I need him. "Edward put me down." I can't believe I just asked this sexy man to put me down but I need control over my body for the plans I have for him. He seems hesitant, but when he sees the fire in my eyes I'm rewarded with his sexy lopsided smirk. He knows this isn't over.

I push him backwards into my room, shutting the door behind me and return my attention to the man of my dreams. He's standing with his body pressed against the end of my sleigh bed. His hands are propped up against the foot board he's got one leg crossed over the other looking smug and cocky and it makes me even wetter for him. My Edward is such a gentleman and I fucking love that it doesn't carry over whenever we do anything remotely sexual. He's in his element, confident, seductive and the hottest thing I've ever seen. "You've been taking care of me and now its my turn." I crash my lips to his and in a matter of seconds we're a mess of wandering hands. He's pulling my hips against him rough and precise and I'm a whimpering mess. My hands find the button fly on his jeans and set to work freeing his hardened dick from the denim prison its been selfishly locked away in.

Edward nips at my lips but pulls away long enough to growl my name through his teeth somehow it sounds like a prayer. "Bella...I'm only going to ask once. Are you sure?" Hoping my actions speak louder than words I make a quick work of removing his grey boxers and jeans. I'm on my knees in front of him when he kicks them from his feet to the side of my room his hand instinctively wrapping around his engorged cock causing my palms to sweat in envy wanting to be the ones wrapped around him.

He's long and thick and my mouth waters when he pumps his hand up and down the swollen head to the base of his hard shaft. I lick my lips and replace his hand with my own. I look up just in time to see Edwards eyes roll and his head throw back in pleasure. He's pulsing in my hand as It glides up and down his smooth length spreading the precum at the swollen head as I go. "Fuck gorgeous you don't know how many times I've wanted your hands on my dick. How many times I've touched myself fantasizing it was your hands bringing me to the edge."

Is it crazy that the idea of him jerking off while thinking about me has me quivering? Maybe I am crazy because it makes me feel sexy and wanted. My eyes search out his to find they are locked on my hands wrapped around his dick. I flash him a smile before reaching down with the hand that's not wrapped around him to play with his balls. I don't know if it's the look in his eyes or the sounds coming from his mouth but I can't take it any longer.

I lick up his base and swirl my tongue earning the most delicious hiss from him when I reach the head of his dick before pushing all the way back down. He fills my mouth completely and I have to remember to breathe through my nose because although giving head is something I'm pretty damn good at I've never had someone as large as Edward. When I feel him at the back of my throat I moan wanting more. Edward lets out a guttural sound unlike anything I've ever heard before, apparently loving the vibrations and the pace I've set bobbing up and down his cock.

Before I know it he's panting and the power I feel from making this gorgeous man feel this way is all consuming. Then I feel his hands in my hair and I want to cry out for him to pull it. I'm so turned on and seeing Edward a writhing mess makes me feel even more powerful and desired. "Holy shit baby...feels so...hhmmm...so fucking good. You like my cock in that hot little mouth of yours Isabella?...fuck baby, take me." He pushes my head till he's at the back of my throat making me moan and salivate around him. I remove my hands from his dick and grab his ass pumping him in and out of my mouth. His dick becomes impossibly harder and the expletives pouring from his lips are downright sinful.

He twitches around my tongue and when he stills as my teeth lightly graze the underside of his shaft I know he's about to cum. I pull him into me till he's at the back of my throat because lets face it, jiz is jiz. Its thick and salty and I'm woman enough to tell you that although I love giving head cum is not the delicacy every porn under the sun wants you to believe it is. "Fuck Bella I'm..." he tries to warn me but I dig my nails into the cheeks of his ass encouraging him. His fingers delve deeper into my hair holding me in place. "Fuck...here it comes baby...oh hmmm...hmm so fucking...holy...holy shit." I feel his release in the back of my throat and I swallow everything he has to give, I lick up his shaft as he softens in my mouth not completely revolted by the taste of his cum. It's actually not too bad.

Edward pulls me up to my feet and wraps his arms around me grabbing my ass pulling me into him. He leans down and captures my lips to his. He's obviously not grossed out that he just came in my mouth because his tongue is plowing through my lips before I have a chance to protest. The second his tongue is dancing with mine the fight leaves me. "Does that turn you on Edward, tasting yourself in my mouth." His answering groan is all the answer I need but he gives me one anyway.

"Hell yes beautiful, you are so amazing at that!" He reaches down behind my knees and lifts me up around him. My arms wrap around his neck as my legs do the same to waist. My heart skips a beat every time he picks me up, there's something so intimate yet demanding about it. I'm completely at his mercy and it makes me hot all over knowing that I'm under this capable mans control.

My back hits the mattress and then his weight is on me. It's consuming and has my body weeping for his touch. My center lunges upward seeking friction only to feel his naked cock against the thin material of my yoga pants. I curse myself for changing out of the tiny sleep shorts I was in earlier. "You tasted me now its my turn I've wanted to taste that tight little pussy since I had my fingers there the other night. Do you remember that baby?" He breathes in my ear, he's already hard again and I'm struggling to respond because he's grinding against my core. _I fucking hate clothes_. I know Sugarlips, I know.

"Yes. I remember how you made me cum so hard, harder then I ever had before." I don't know where this shit comes from but Edward and his dirty mouth bring out this side of me. A side that's always been there but has never been able to come out and play. Mike would have said I was being crude and that a respectable woman shouldn't speak that way. Not Edward though he loves it when I lose my filter he told me the last time hearing me cuss does it for him. I'm sorry but when I'm close to orgasm I can't be bothered with being politically correct or polite I just want to be thrown over the fucking edge into orgasmic bliss. Mike wouldn't even say cum, you have no idea how big of a turn off it is when you hear 'I'm going to ejaculate'. Yeah... I can't tell you the number of orgasms I had to fake with Mike.

"That's right baby you clenched around my fingers so tight and I can't wait till I make your body do that around my cock but tonight I want to taste you. I want you to cum so hard that I still taste you in the morning." _Holy Shit..Yes Please! _His words are filthy but the look in his eyes is pure adoration.

He pulls away slightly, resting his upper half on his forearms on either side of my face. Beautiful green eyes drink me in and the passion and longing I see there locks me into the moment. He skims my cheeks with the tip of his nose and down the side of my face. He travels the contours of my face this way like he's committing it to memory and then his lips finally come back to mine. This kiss is slow and sensual leaving me feeling cherished and dare I say loved. His hands find the bottom of my shirt pulling it up over my head. When I lift up just enough to help slip it off one of his arms sneak around to the the clasp of my bra as he peppers soft sweet kisses along my jawline to the oversensitive spot just behind my ear. He whispers in my ear promising how good he's going to make me feel and let me tell you; my Edward is a man of his word.

**What can I say? Yes that just happened. Let me know what you think. I promise a new chapter within the week. Reviews make me type faster... just so you know ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Edward..."_

_That's it baby. _

_My fingers grip the fullness of Bella's hips guiding her slick center up and down my throbbing cock causing her tits to bounce deliciously before my hungry eyes. _

_"Edward..." the indifference in her voice pulls my focus from her glorious sweat glistened body to deep brown eyes smoldering with desire. A complete contrast to her detached tone._

_"What's wrong baby?" Stilling her hips my dick twitches in reflex probably wondering why the fuck I would stop. _

Something's different. It's as if the loss of movement allows reality to seep through-albeit unwillingly. Refusing to open my eyes desperately wanting to be pulled back under into a new fantasy favorite my dream created, I press my face deeper into the soft pillow under my head. One thing I am now absolutely sure of; I _will_ get Bella into the backseat of my Aston Martin if it kills me.

"Edward" Bella's sweet voice and the not so sweet nudges to the arm gets her point across and I open my eyes.

"Good morning Beautiful."

Seven in the morning and she looks gorgeous. The only objection I have is that somewhere between now and last night she found clothes to put on. _Not cool._

"Good morning" she says with a peck on my lips. With my hand on the back of her neck I try to deepen the kiss. But she giggles shaking her head. I pull back and her hand immediately covers her mouth muffling her words. "No way...morning breath is not hot."

"Okay okay." I concede.

"Did you sleep good?" She asks sheepishly. That warm pink blush floods her cheeks leaving me to wonder if she's thinking the same thing I am.

Last night was a-maze-zing and afterwards neither one of us could get enough.

My dick responds to the play-by-play my mind is recalling making my morning wood stiffen. More like morning bar of fucking steel. The image of her pretty little mouth around my cock and then later forming the perfect "o" as my fingers and tongue made her cum...twice... has my soldier ready for battle.

I can't help the cocky smirk as I answer "Yea I slept like a rock!" Her responding wink tells me we're on the same page.

I'm thinking about a repeat performance of last night when her sudden nervousness comes to my attention. She's found something about her down comforter (which was sent from Heaven by the way) very interesting. Propping myself on one elbow I turn towards her and lift her chin "What's wrong?"

Does she regret what happened last night? I know we didn't talk about it but it just seems like the both of us lose all sense when we get too close to each other. When she got up in those yoga pants last night showing off her tight round ass I felt like a cartoon character with my eyes bugging out of their sockets. _BOINGGGG!_ The animal in me just came out and took over.

"Don't me mad..." uh oh those words suck. I brace myself for the rest. "I love having you here and last night was..." she continues with a smile and shake of her head like she's trying to wipe out the fuck hot images I know she's remembering "was great...like really really great...but I think it's too early for Kenna to find us in bed together." Oh that's what she's so worried about? The breath I didn't know I was holding comes out in a woosh of relief. Bella misses it though because she's rambling. My girl is nervous. "...I know she's only two and she probably won't even notice but she's very perceptive and I just want to set a good example...she just...it's just really important to me after everything she's...that I don't confuse her. I want to make all of this as easy as possible for her you know?...I..." morning breath be damned I kiss my girl, I keep it closed mouthed but its just something that has to be done. Have I mentioned I love it when she rambles...no?! Well I do.

"Breathe beautiful..." She does so I continue "I agree we'll ease her into it but baby I reallllly like our sleepovers." That earns me a giggle. "If she asks questions she asks questions. I'll go along with however you want to play this just know that I'm in the picture now...okay? And I will continue to be so until you push me away."

I get where she's coming from but I'm not going to be one of those here today gone tomorrow types. She has to know that sure as fuck is not the case. It took me 26 years to find her, my soul mate, and even though she doesn't know that yet she's got to know I'm not about to let her go.

"Okay...I don't want to give up our sleepovers just give me some time to come up with some answers for her."

"Sounds good beautiful, I have things to do this morning before I go in anyway."

I want to get to the store and buy some 'Bella approved' detergent and rewash everything in my house. Starting with the sheets because call me possessive but I want the first time for me and Bella to be in my bed, _and soon._

"Oh my God you have to work today, I shouldn't have woken you up."

"It's okay, I usually am up Tuesday morning early anyway since I've been off for four days. I get off at two in the morning so it's not too bad it's just like anyone else having a late night. I'm sure there are nights when you get to bed late?"

"Yea I see what you're saying, there's sometimes when I get so wrapped up in my writing that before I know it it's four in the morning!"

"I don't know how you do it, and then get up with Kenna the next day?"

"Yea well it doesn't happen often and when it does Kenna and I have a movie and coloring day, and I drink my body weight in coffee." We're both laughing as she gets up and reaches out for my hands pulling me out of bed with her.

She's got a toothbrush laid out for me in the bathroom which I gladly accept because I'm not leaving here without kisses from my girl. We're side by side facing the mirror, brushing our teeth when she looks up and catches me staring.

"What?" She asks with a mouth full of foamy toothpaste.

"Your skin has really cleared up." I tell her noticing how much better it looks. She nods in agreement and continues to brush.

Last night after she woke up from her nap I couldn't believe the change in her skin just from when I first saw her that morning. Her skin wasn't that angry red anymore but from my exploration last night there were still little raised bumps along the expanse her body so I knew it hadn't completely disappeared. But this morning it's barely even noticeable. Damn now I'm thinking about Bella's body and the hard-on I've been sporting since she woke me up is full on lethal just thinking about her naked.

When it was my turn to explore after she gave me the most mind-blowing head of my existence, I took full advantage not leaving a single part of her untouched. I worked my way either caressing or kissing every last inch of her. The moans that escaped her as I kissed and nipped my way down her long neck and across her collar bone down to her perfect breasts led me on. Her tits are fucking magnificent. Not too big not too small and a hundred percent real. They fit perfectly in my hands- a fact I learned the good ol' fashion way...first hand experience. Her nipples are the the same color as her beautiful blush and so damn responsive, _I love it_. Bella loves her nipples pulled, tugged and squeezed at least I think so, if the sounds and the way she would push up to meet my hands was anything to go off of. My thought at the grocery store the other day was correct. The full frontal view of her flat stomach was even better than the side. Her sexy ass pelvic bones do make the perfect shape 'V' to her promise land. What a fucking thing of beauty her pussy is. I swear to God the first glimpse I got of her bare pussy was like that moment where the clouds open up and the sun spotlights down and the angels sing 'AWWWWW' in perfect harmony- yea one of those moments- just fucking glorious.

Even over the toothpaste taste in my mouth, I can still remember the way she tasted on my tongue. After kissing and licking my way down her stomach and along the sexy slope of her pelvic bone I reached her slick folds to find them drenched already from my exploration of worship and soon had her writhing as I lapped up her juices and relentlessly stimulated her pretty little clit. She would just about come off the bed each time I met her swollen bundle of nerves. I dove in that wet pussy like it was the last supper and enjoyed every orgasmic second of it.

She tasted heavenly and I never wanted to stop. My fingers wanted in on the action and I plunged, tickled and scraped them against her inside walls all the while devouring her with my eager tongue taking all she had to give. Her body gave up and stopped fighting when I lightly bit down on her clit at the same time my fingers curled inside her rubbing against the treasure spot within. She was glorious in her release. The blush that I love so much spread across her face and chest in a beautiful display of warm soft pink creating the most beautiful canvas I have ever seen.

We spent the rest of the night twisted together as close as we could possibly get. I couldn't keep my hands off her constantly rubbing down her arms and legs, across her back and bottom every where. She rewarded me with soft kisses across my chest, neck, and face which often led to breathtaking kisses every time her lips met mine. It was the sweetest torture and the most erotic night of my fucking life.

My girl hip checks me effectively pulling me from my thoughts. "Wachu inken bout", funny enough I actually understand whats she's trying to say but I want to tease her a bit. I spit out the excess in my mouth before asking, "what was that brown eyes?" She rolls her eyes playfully at me in the mirror then reaches up and covers her mouth so I can't see her spit, which only makes me laugh. She had those gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock last night sucking me dry but she doesn't want me to see her spit. Such an enigma.

She rinses out her mouth and I take the cup from her and do the same. When we're finished and the morning breath is gone its game on so I grab her up and place her on the counter top. With lust filled eyes she spreads her legs so I can step between. Not wanting to waste anytime at all I crash my lips to hers. She lets me in immediately and the kiss is perfect. It's all Bella and minty. Mouthwatering yet refreshing at the same time. I feel her hands in my hair and when she gives it a tug my dick acts on autopilot and grinds into her. Bella doesn't seem to mind though and wraps her legs around my waist which I grab on to her thighs instantly pulling her impossibly closer. We're grinding against each other to the point I can feel the heat through her tiny boy shorts. Knowing that we need to slow down before I take her on her bathroom counter top I reluctantly pull back ending the kiss with a pass of my tongue over her swollen lips. _So good_.

She whimpers in protest which makes me smile because I don't want to stop either, but when the time comes for us to have sex its going to be in my bed. Call me possessive I don't give a damn but when I take Bella it's going to be my bed sheets she's soaking as she cums and my headboard she holds on to as I pound into her. I want to make slow soft and passionate love to her first, I really do-my soul responding to its mate in the most intimate of ways. But in my mind round two is going to be hard and fast with loud begging and banging-the possessive man in me taking and marking what is mine. Thankfully my headboard is against the outside wall of my apartment, lucky coincidence I assure you. Bella will be the first woman in that particular bed hell she'll be the first woman in any bed of mine for a long ass time.

She grabs my hand in hers jumping down from the sink counter, I try not to think about what the movement does to her bare breasts beneath her tight white cami. "I made you some coffee and breakfast."

"That was sweet of you." As we round the corner to the kitchen the heavy smell of coffee fills my nostrils and my mouth waters. She fills up a travel mug for me with a stretching animated bear that says '_bearly awake'_. I take it with a smirk because I love her sense of humor, and laugh out loud when I see the 'breakfast' she had prepared. "Toast?"

She laughs in response. "Sorry I don't get creative till after noon, I make a mean brunch and my breakfast for dinner is to die for!"

"Its perfect baby." She has knives set out and different jars of jellies and preserves but when she turns around and grabs the Nutella from the cabinet I feel like I've hit the jackpot. She spreads some on her toast and to my surprise holds it out in my direction.

"I take it you like Nutella?" She laughs. "Here you look like you're about to attack, let me get my fingers out of the way first."

"Thanks." I mumble digging in. I'm pretty sure I moan out loud when the yummy chocolate spread hits my tongue, Bella giggles and passes me another deliciously covered piece of toast. She grabs her mug and brings it up to her lips and I bust out laughing flakes of toast flying from my mouth. Bella's trying to keep it together and failing miserably while trying to steady her cup. She gives up setting it down and laughing so hard at me she's got tears in her eyes and once I swallow the bite in my mouth I'm doing the same.

I thought it was weird that she was sporting a plain white coffee mug, little did I know the sneaky woman had it turned away from me for a reason. A creepy monopoly guy curly mustache is painted atop the front of the mug so when she brings it to her mouth it aligns perfectly with her upper lip.

Fucking priceless. God she's perfect.

The baby monitor on the table lights up red and my favorite two year voice fills the room. "Mommy? Mommmmmy! I uh-wake." Her voice is thick with sleep and I bet if I went in there right now she'd be rubbing her half open eyes. Bella and I share a look and I know it's time for me to go.

"I'll figure something out soon, I promise." She says as I lean in to kiss her cheek goodbye. She hands me my coffee and the toast folding it in half.

"It's okay babe, I get it. I'll call you later!"

I'm once again rewarded with that sexy ass wink of hers, when she responds over her shoulder. "I'll answer!"

* * *

"Miss do you know why we pulled you over this evening?" I don't look at Emmett because I know if I do I'll lose all composure.

"Cause you both are fucking morons!" An irate pixie voice responds through grit teeth.

"Our IQ level is not in question here ma'am. Where are you off to tonight in such a hurry?"

"Arrgh!" She shrieked. She actually shrieked. Leaning in all jokes ceased. Green eyes drowning in unshed tears peered up at me from a pinched face, when her lip quivered I cracked. One look over the top of the car to Emmett and he was opening the passenger side and getting in. Thankfully Alice had the foresight to pull into the bank parking lot when we flashed the lights so after a quick take around the parking lot verifying there was no danger in I opened the driver side of the door and knelt down, something that would have been impossible had she pulled over on the side of the road.

She was already in Emmetts arms over the center console her face buried in his neck shoulders shaking crying her eyes out. I rubbed her back and one look at Em told me he was just in the dark as I was.

We were only joking. What the hell was wrong with her, she never acted like this before. Hell that time we confronted her in the mall and told her we were going to have to confiscate her credit card because of suspicious activity she laughed at us and slipped the card down the front of her shirt knowing there wasn't a chance in hell either one of us were going in after it. She crossed her arms and said 'over my dead body' with one raised eyebrow daring us to make a move.

"Hey Pix..whats going on?" I ask while rubbing circles over her back.

She sat up and wiped the tears from her puffy red eyes and between sniffles started talking. "Riley...he...I..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?!" My hotheaded-loudmouth-best friend-dumb ass-brother at heart yelled. Idiot. He scared the shit out of me so I know it rattled Alice.

"Em! Seriously dude. Mind before mouth remember." I chastised pulling the pixie who _is _my sister by every other definition except genetics to me. Alice pulled closer and laid her head on my chest. She couldn't have been comfortable we were in full uniform. I reached for the system on my shoulder moving it out of her way. If dispatch came through with it that close to her ear it would hurt. Emmett did it once while I was passed out on his couch and I thought I lost an eardrum. "What happened Al?"

"I...broke up with him..." Well wasn't expecting that, although I had noticed he wasn't around near as much lately. He was always tagging along with Alice, not that we minded he was a pretty cool guy. I just figured he wasn't around as much because he was busy with school like Alice had said he was. She looked over at Emmett before continuing. "He didn't do anything...I just...I couldn't do it anymore...we weren't going anywhere you know..." I'm not sure what that meant they were always out doing something.

She seems pretty upset for someone who did the breaking. If she's this miserable why would she? Is she regretting it now?

Girls can be confusing as hell. One thing is for sure though the only thing that matters is...

"Are you going to be okay Pix?" Emmett asked taking the words right from my mouth.

With one last sniff she wiped the tears from her now puffy face, sat up straight in the seat and took a deep breath pulling herself back together. I think it's physically impossible for Alice to stay down for long its just not who she is.

"Yea I'll be fine. We both have wonderful things coming our way, but our futures are not with each other." Annnd Alice is back.

Thank God.

She sounds like a fortune cookie half the time but I learned a long time ago to go along with it. She's never been wrong as long as I've known her.

I take my ques from Emmett who heeds her every warning. Unfortunately for me I was skeptical at first.

Can you blame me? Alice weighs probably a buck ten soaking wet barely 5 feet tall with little elfin features and even has the short pixie hair cut to boot. Then I'm supposed to believe that on top of being the brunnett- designer clothed- tinkerbell doppleganger she's also psychic? Yea that was a tough pill to swallow.

Emmett's a big guy every bit of 6'9 and 250lbs of solid 'I'll fuck you up' muscle, but when tiny little Alice speaks up he shuts up like God himself is confiding all his secrets. I'd have better luck trying to light a wet match then talk Emmett into going against something Alice says. Not that I would anymore...I learned my lesson.

Last fall a few weeks after the Morgans kayak trip from hell we were at Emmett's house hanging out drinking some beers and watching some game when Alice came over with takeout and Riley on her heels with more beer. After a few hours Emmett went to replace our empty bottles when Alice looked at the both of us and said 'I wouldn't drink anymore tonight guys.'

That's it, that's all it took and Emmett returned to the couch with bottled waters for the both of us.

Sure as shit we got called out to help with a drug raid that night and Em and I both were singing her praises we had to chase two perps about a mile or more through back yards and side streets...fucking idiots.

From that moment on Alice's word is as good as gold in my book so when she settles back into the drivers seat and leaves us with her parting words I know for a fact life is about to get interesting.

"Thanks guys, you are the best brothers a girl could ask for...I'm going to meet the love of my life in a few weeks, Edward you already met yours so DON'T screw it up, and Emmett...oh my dear Emmy you have no idea whats headed your way!"


End file.
